Dark Guardian
by Icyfire-MikoDemon
Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice burg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a group of unfamiliar demons to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends
1. Valuable Loss

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice burg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a group of unfamiliar demons to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy my newest fic! Just a little side note: I'd like to point out to all of you that these stories are FAN _fictions_. Created by fans of the animes and they are indeed FICTIONAL stories. So if I decide to make a character all powerful and unbeatable, then I will. If you have a problem with my writing style, story lines, or the way my fics turn out then don't read and move on to a different fic. I accept and appreciate constructive criticism but reviews that straight out state that my fics are 'unrealistic' or 'cliché'? Lol really? Did you forget that you're reading fictional stories about fiction characters and events? Do you not remember entering this website where FANS write their own stories rooted from their favorite animes and twist and turn the plots as they please because it is THEIR fic? So for those of you that read my fics and think them 'lame', screw off and go find a hobby. As for my faithful reviewers I LOVE AND VALUE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. Sorry for the little outburst. It just bothers me to see people write a review (which excites the author to see the email notification that there is a new review, only to find it's a flame) just to bring someone down. Telling me about grammar errors? Very helpful and I look back and make corrections. Thank you all for that help. Pointing out mess ups in my plot because I write more than one fic at a time and sometimes accidently cross plots? That's super helpful too. But comment and say the fic is lame and unrealistic because a character has too much power? Yea, I don't give a flying chipmunk about what you think. Alright… I'm done with my little outburst lol ENJOY!

Chapter One: Valuable Loss

"Princess, your father requests your presence for supper this evening." A tall man dressed in dark blue clothing announced as he approached a woman with long ebony hair that reached her hips. She wore a long dark blue kimono with purple designs swirling around the material as if the color was painted across the cloth. The woman turned from admiring the roses in her father's garden and focused her blue eyes on the man that had spoken to her.

"Alright, thank you Tien." She murmured before standing from her kneeled stance and moved to follow the servant through the garden and back into the castle. "Are we expecting guests?"

"I believe so my lady, the Lord of the Western lands if I recall." Tien answered.

She sighed. "Why must father arrange such events and fail to inform me in advance?"

Tien smiled and held back his laughter. "You know how Lord Rahu is Lady Kagome; irrational as always." He murmured as he continued down the hall toward the princess's sleeping chambers.

Kagome turned her icy blue eyes to the servant with a barely noticeable smirk. "Are you insulting my father Tien?"

The servant's eyes widened as he turned sharply, his shoulder length black hair fanning out around him as he spun to face the princess and drop on one knee. "Certainly not my Lady, please forgive me if that is how it may have sounded." He spoke quickly as sweat began to form along his hairline. His brown eyes glued to the ground, he awaited the princess's reaction.

Kagome giggled, amusement flooding over the offended expression she managed to make look realistic. "Relax Tien, I'm only joking."

The tall man sighed in relief and slowly stood. He glared at her playfully. "Why must you play such pranks? You know we all fear your father's rage. You remember what happened to the last servant that insulted Lord Rahu…" He trailed off, recalling the young woman that was foolish enough to speak negatively of the Lord while one of his guards happened to pass and overheard her dark words. No one truly knows what happened to the woman but they hadn't seen her since. Tien shivered before he continued making his way through the castle.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're all overreacting. Father isn't that bad… he just has a bad temper sometimes."

"He never takes his anger out on you Princess; we witness his fury on a regular basis. We're just relieved that majority of the time, his rage isn't focused on us in particular."

"He's not in that bad of a mood all the time." Kagome murmured, unsure of her statement. What could her father possibly be so worried about all the time? She didn't rile him up that often.

Tien sighed and glanced back at her for a moment. "You're father has far more to worry about other than you disobeying his orders or trying to sneak out of the castle without a guard."

A pout formed on her beautiful face. "I haven't tried sneaking out for quite some time now."

This time Tien rolled his eyes. "A week is not 'quite some time'."

"I just wanted to go on a walk outside the castle walls for once!" She argued. "Why must I be locked up here like a prisoner?"

Tien sighed as they approached her bedroom door and opened it for her before turning to meet her gaze. "It is dangerous outside these walls Princess."

"Not all demons are dangerous Tien, you know that very well. Father has several demons that work here at the castle!"

"They have earned our trust and therefore have been given the privilege to remain here. Your father is right to be so worried Lady Kagome." Tien tried to explain.

"Explain to me why he's right then Tien." She snapped, her face turning red with anger.

The servant crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the princess with slight pity. "For years, your father has been fighting far harder to remain the Lord of the Eastern Lands than any of the other lords. Since Lord Rahu is currently the only human lord, rebel demons that desire to overthrow one of the lords first target us."

The anger slowly dissipated from Kagome's face as his words sunk in. So that's why her father had such a large army… and why she was required to have at least ten guards whenever she left the castle walls –though she rarely received permission to leave the castle walls… even when she was obeying the rules and taking guards.

"Not only does Lord Rahu have to deal with demons and humans trying to overthrow him, he also has the other lords to worry about. He needs to remain on good standards with the other lords so they don't attempt to pit war against him for control over more land. That is why your father scheduled to have supper with the Western Lord this evening… although the invitation was originally for tomorrow." Tien trailed off, his eyes wandering down the hall when a maid exited from the room that was being prepared for the Western Lord.

"It was supposed to be for tomorrow?" Kagome questioned, wanting to change the subject. She felt bad for getting angry at the servant. There was a lot her father had to deal with that she obviously wasn't aware of.

"Yes, Lord Rahu says that an advisor of Lord Sesshomaru arrived early this morning to inform us that he would be coming tonight instead of tomorrow. For personal reasons I suppose." Tien shrugged, his arms dropping to his sides casually.

Kagome nodded as she wandered into her room. "Alright. Could you send Kara to my room an hour before the lord's expected arrival so she can assist me with preparing for dinner?"

Tien nodded and smiled. "Certainly Princess." He bowed slightly before closing her door.

* * *

Youko turned his gaze to Yomi briefly as the demon entered their camp. Kuronue stood from his seat near the fire to greet the young demon before both of them moved to stand before the kitunse and apparition that was lounging high in the branches of the tree Youko leaned against. The kitsune focused his bored golden eyes on the two demons as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've heard a rumor of a valuable treasure that's within our reach." Yomi reported as Kuronue moved to sit on the ground at the base of a nearby tree and lean his back against it.

"And what treasure would this be?" Youko questioned in boredom.

"The Shikon No Tama." Yomi smirked.

Now even the hybrid high in the tree was listening intently. "The Tama is broken." Kuronue said, now glaring at Yomi.

The demon nodded. "It is but there is a rumor that a large piece of the jewel has been collected and is in possession of the princess of the eastern lands."

"I've also heard that a hanyou has a large portion of the Shikon." Hiei spoke up from his perch high in the tree.

Yomi nodded. "Yes but it would be much easier for us to take the princess's chunk since we know exactly where she is. Apparently the eastern lord arranged supper tonight with the western lord. Everyone's attention is going to be on Sesshomaru because the eastern lord knows very well just how dangerous he is."

Kuronue nodded. "You thought this through quite thoroughly; I'm impressed."

"I wanted to gather as much information as I could before reporting back to you." Yomi announced, his gaze shifting from Kuronue to Hiei, then to Youko.

Youko's golden eyes seemed to stare right through Yomi as he contemplated if it was worth their trouble. The kitsune gracefully pushed away from the tree he was resting against and turned his gaze to his resting bandits. "Pack up. We're making quick haste to the eastern lands." He announced. It was almost dark and they didn't have much time. They needed to make it to the eastern lands quickly if they wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. Not only that but they had to be stealthy enough to avoid being seen by border patrol as well as Sesshomaru. If the western lord even caught a whiff of them, the plan would be ruined.

* * *

"Lady Kagome, please stand still!" Kara whined as she tried to tighten the strings at the back of the princess's dress. It was one of Kagome's favorite outfits; a long, thin, silky white dress that fell a little past her ankles. The back of the dress was open aside from the strings that Kara was trying to tie to tighten the top half of the dress. It was strapless but sleeves circled around her upper arms, extending to her elbows where the material ended and a long layer of the white silk trailed to the ground.

"If you pull any tighter, I might faint by the time I reach the dining hall." Kagome wheezed out as she tried to finish touching up her hair. Kara always loved doing Kagome's hair and this time the princess was more than satisfied with the servant girl's work. She'd curled the princess's long dark hair and let it fall against her back. The soft curls were complimented by the piece of jewelry the servant had so skillfully wove along her hairline.

She'd laced a beautiful golden chain into her hair to frame her face. The ends of the chain dangled at the sides and draped over her shoulders with the rest of her curls. Several strands of the chain dangled down and rested on her forehead, stopping just a few inches above her eyebrows. What made the chain so much more appealing were the small white roses that were melded into the gold. Roses being Kagome's favorite flower, she had been delighted when Kara turned her to face the mirror once she was finished with her work of art.

Slipping on a pair of flat, comfortable, white shoes, Kagome glanced back at Kara just as she finished tying the bow to her dress. "There! All finished." The servant grinned. "You look perfect!"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks to you Kara."

The servant girl shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Well of course, why else would Lord Rahu keep me around?" She giggled before heading toward the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes to escort you. I'm going to see how everything is going in the kitchen." She said before bowing and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at her facial features and tried desperately to find some type of resemblance to her father. She could find not one. Her father, Lord Rahu, was tall with light brown hair and grey eyes. He had a wide forehead and long bridged nose whereas she was completely opposite. His cheekbones were set far higher than hers and his eyes more slanted. The princess often stared into the mirror, pondering that perhaps she took all of her mother's features.

She never asked her father about her mother. The one time she ever did, sorrow filled his usually happy eyes. She didn't like to see such sadness from her father so decided not to bring up the subject again. That didn't keep her from being curious though… She couldn't remember her mother. In fact, she couldn't remember anything from her past. All she knew was her name. A few months ago, she woke up in this castle but could not recall how she got there. Moments after she woke, Lord Rahu, one of his most faithful servants Kara, and his advisor Tien stepped into the room.

They explained to her that she fell and hit her head quiet hard in the garden. She'd been confused at first but after the three of them explained who she was, she fell into the role of who she'd been told she used to be. Now, with help from Kara and Tien, everything felt like routine to her. Kagome sighed and stood from the chair that was set in front of her vanity. Making her way to her dresser, she pulled open the top drawer and sifted through her clothing until she found the little black box she was looking for.

Placing it on top of her dresser, she lifted the top and stared at the tiny jar filled with somehow familiar looking shards of what looked to be a gem of some sort. She brushed her fingers over the jar softly before taking it from the box, studying the odd feeling that rushed through her body. No matter where she was in the castle, she could feel these odd shards. When she woke from unconsciousness, Kara pointed to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room and claimed it was what she'd been wearing during the incident. Kagome found it odd that the clothing that was on that chair was nothing similar to her other clothing, but didn't think on it too hard.

After everyone left her to change, she'd taken the pile of clothes and intended to wash them in the hot spring that Tien told her was connected to her room when this little jar fell from the folds of the clothing in her arms. Once her eyes landed on the small purple shards, she realized that there was some kind of pull… desire to be near the shards. She didn't know how to explain it but they brought her comfort at times. She wasn't sure where she'd gotten the shards from or what they had come from but she figured it was hers seeing as it was hidden in the folds of her own so called clothing.

A shard rap at the door caused her to jump and drop the jar. It hit the floor with a soft 'pang' and she quickly reached down to pick up the precious shards. Shoving the box into her drawer and pushing the small jar into her cleavage, Kagome turned sharply just as Kara opened the door.

"Ready to go?"

The princess nodded and made her way to the door, cursing Kara's horrible timing. She didn't have time to put the jar back. Somehow, she knew that no one could find out that she had them. She wasn't sure why she thought this but wasn't going to question pure instinct. With her back to Kara, she took a deep breath and rearranging her breasts so the jar was completely concealed before turning a bright smile to the servant girl. "Is the western lord here?"

"I've been told that he is just approaching the front gate. We are to welcome him before leading the way to the dining hall." Kara explained before leading the princess toward the front foyer. Before long, they were walking through the entry hall making their way toward Lord Rahu, who was waiting for them at the front door.

Kagome smiled warmly to her father as she approached him before pulling him into a hug. "Hello father."

He smiled and twirled her around. "You look wonderful my daughter. Well done with her hair Kara." He complimented.

The servant girl grinned happily. "Thank you my Lord!"

Kagome laughed at Kara before turning her bright eyes to her father. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the western lord yet. Is he similar to the southern lord?"

The smile on his face faded slightly as he shook his head. "Not quite my dear. Lord Sesshomaru is a bit more… cold."

"Cold?"

"Well he's ju-"

"Lord Sesshomaru is just outside the gates my Lord." Tien informed them as he opened the front door completely and stepped aside so the Lord and his daughter could pass. Kagome felt nervous to meet the western lord. She'd been told that he was a dog demon and for some reason, his name sounded familiar to her. She shivered as the guards at the front gates pulled them open. Staring past them, Kagome stared at a demon that oddly looked far too recognizable for her comfort. She shifted from one foot to the other as the lord stepped into the boundaries of their walls.

Suddenly everything began moving far too fast for Kagome to keep up. The western lord, who was most definitely a dog demon, with long silver hair and cold golden eyes abruptly turned into another person all together. And what terrified Kagome was that this person also seemed familiar… but this recognition was coupled with immense fear. Fear that hit her so hard, she stumbled back a step. This demon… with long black hair and menacing red eyes… struck her entire being with such terror that she couldn't stop herself from turning and sprinting back into the safety of the castle.

Behind her, she could hear battle raging. The sound of the dozens of guards that littered the front lawn attacking the intruder. She could hear her father, Kara, and Tien running after her, the two servants purposely remaining between their lord and the intruder. She could hear her father calling her name between yelling orders to Tien and Kiara to alarm the army and call all the guards to the front gate until the imposter was killed. Through all of this, Kagome didn't resist her dyer urge to run for her life. She let her instincts take complete control and take her to safety.

Her sprint finally slowed when she reached the garden.

* * *

"Intruder! Quickly, to the front gate!"

Youko, Yomi, Hiei, Kuronue and the rest of the bandits stared over the wall in confusion as every single guard and soldier protecting the back entrance raced out of sight.

"I thought the western lord was arriving for supper?" Kuronue questioned, turning to Yomi.

"That's what I heard… but this just makes things easier." Yomi smirked as he turned his gaze to Youko.

Youko nodded slightly before maneuvering over the wall and landing gracefully on the ground. Kuronue and Yomi followed while Hiei remained with the rest of their group and kept watch. With no one guarding the back entrance, they easily snuck into the castle and stealthily made their way down the hall. They could hear the sounds of battle near the front entrance and decided that the lord wouldn't allow his daughter to be anywhere near danger. So where would she be?

"Perhaps the garden?" Kuronue suggested, just as they were passing said location. Both Yomi and Youko turned their attention to the garden to see a beautiful woman slowing from her fast paced run to an exhausted walk as she entered the garden. She rested her hand on the only sakura tree in the room as she tried to catch her breath.

Youko expanded his aura to cover the entire garden as they watched the terrified looking human reach into her bosom and pull out a tiny bottle. Yomi held back his gasp of surprise as he tore his gaze from the beautiful woman to Youko. "She has the shards."

Youko nodded and wrapped his aura around the sakura tree she was resting against. Ordering it to secure the woman and take the bottle from her, the kitunse was surprised when the tree refused. Studying the tree closely, he huffed when he realized the tree would not obey him… not if his order was to harm or steal from the woman in any way. The tree liked the princess. She must treat it quite well for it to so strongly resist him. He wrapped his aura around the other surrounding plant life and was surprised once more when each and every plant in the garden refused to bend to his will.

"Interesting." Youko mused aloud, his golden eyes watching the princess closely.

"What?" Kuronue questioned, curious as to why they were just standing there and not taking action. They may have been given a little more time to accomplish this mission because of the surprise guest to the castle but it didn't mean they could take their sweet time.

"The plants refuse to assist in her capture."

Now Yomi turned his gaze to Youko as well. "Why?"

"They have grown attached to her. Apparently she is their caretaker. They will not help us steal the shards from her." Youko responded.

"Well this is a surprise. Looks like we're gunna have to sneak up on her then." Kuronue muttered as he turned his gaze back to the woman.

"Let's make this quick. The battle is ending quickly." Youko stated as he quietly made his way around the garden, remaining out of sight.

* * *

Kagome could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. Who was that demon? Why did he seem so familiar? Why did the sight of him terrify her so? The princess didn't get an answer to her questions because her instincts were screaming at her again. She quickly pushed the small bottle back into her cleavage before examining her surroundings. She didn't understand what was happening but she wasn't going to question what her body was forcing her to do… so far it's kept her safe. She was also confused as to how her body seemed to know what to do in such a dangerous situation… but her mind was scrambling as it tried to figure out how to escape to safety.

She heard a sound behind her and turned sharply. Her eyes widened for just a moment as her heart leapt into overdrive once more. She didn't have time to analyze the demons sneaking up on her because her legs forced her to begin running again. She didn't complain since she did not recognize the demons at all… and they didn't look friendly. Kagome pushed herself to run faster when she heard them chasing after her. She was thankful now that her favorite dress was made of such light and thin material. It flowed behind her slightly as she raced through the halls, trying to find something or someone that could help her escape these demons.

Rounding a corner, the princess picked up her pace again and spotted a small vase sitting neatly next to the wall. Grabbing it quickly, she turned slightly and threw it with all her might at the demons chasing after her. She nearly cheered in triumph as it knocked directly into the demon with odd horns protruding from the side of his head. Her celebration was cut short when she saw the pure rage drown into the eyes of the demon she'd hit. Gulping, she pushed her legs to move faster as her eyes scanned her surroundings for anything else that she could possibly slow them down with. She suddenly felt her body demand that she swiftly move to the left. Knowing to believe in her instincts, she pushed herself to the left quickly… and just in time to dodge the horned demon from tackling her to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction as she tried to focus on escaping with her life. How did she possibly dodge that attack? What was happening to her lately? The princess was curious as to what was occurring but didn't have time to ponder. She would have plenty of time to wonder on these new events at a later time… when she wasn't running for her life from vicious demons that didn't look like they'd just stopped by for a casual visit. But what were they after then? And why were they chasing _her_?

She suddenly felt her body leap to the side and the princess gasped in shock when she once again spotted the horned demon hit the ground in the exact spot she'd been. Kagome didn't know how her body seemed to know exactly what to do in such a situation but she wasn't going to complain. If it weren't for her instincts, she'd surely be dead by now. Not allowing the demon time to stand and tackle her down as he had recently tried to, Kagome darted off running once more.

* * *

Yomi snarled in anger, his eyes glaring at the human running from them. She had the nerve to throw something at them? Not only that but she'd actually hit him. That was the true reason he was so irate at the moment… and he planned to take out his frustration on the pathetic human that somehow thought she could escape them. He'd been slightly shocked that she was able to dodge him when he tried to tackle her down but he decided that she'd gotten lucky. She wouldn't be so lucky next time.

Youko appeared at his side, as well as Kuronue, and they quickly darted off after the princess that was running rather quickly for a mere human. Youko finally located a plant that he was able to take control of and immediately took action.

* * *

Kagome thought she was close to escaping… close to safety… until she felt something wrap securely around her ankle and saw the red carpeted floor approaching her very quickly. She pushed her hands out in front of her to lighten the impact of her fall but at the pace she was running, it didn't help much. Feeling the wind knock out of her, Kagome turned onto her back quickly and stared down at the vine that was wrapped around her ankle.

Feeling panic flood through her, the princess pulled desperately at the vine but it wouldn't budge. She could hear the demons rounding the corner but there was nothing she could do… nowhere she could go. Kagome turned her wide eyes up to the three demons as they appeared, glaring down at her. The princess glared right back.

She wasn't sure why, but once her pursuers came into sight, she no longer felt fear. She felt anger… irritation. The three demons standing before her were definitely not familiar. The horned demon, that she'd gotten a glimpse of before, was actually taller than she thought. There were horns protruding from the sides of his head, above his ears. He had dark hair and eyes to match. The demon to his left was a little more pale skinned. He had long black wings attached to his back and shoulder length black hair. He was dressed in black as well.

The last demon was what caught her by surprise. He was quite attractive. Long silver hair, golden eyes, silver ears and a tail. He was dressed in a white tunic and was standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at her with his stunning golden eyes. She was snapped out of her stupor when she heard a snarl of irritation. She turned her gaze to the horned demon to see him snarling down at her as he slowly approached her.

"Little bitch, did you honestly think you could escape?" he snapped. She glared at him defiantly but remained silent. The demon growled and took another step toward her and raised his hand as if to strike her. Kagome flinched slightly until she noticed his arm dropping to his side, a smirk appearing on his face. "Don't want to ruin that beautiful face before I defile the body."

Kagome glared up at him angrily as she reached down and tugged at the vine.

"You will not escape princess."

Kagome heard the silver haired demon snort and turned her glare to him. She suddenly realized that she had the peculiar urge to touch his ears… but why?

"Who said you get her first?" The demon with wings argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I called dibs."

"Doesn't matter, I'm higher in rank." The winged demon smirked. "And what if Youko wants a piece of her?"

"None of you will ever touch me!" Kagome snapped, gaining their attention once more.

The horned demon smirked and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. "I'll touch you when and where I want."

Kagome glared down at him for a moment before swiftly kicking him in the balls. The demon dropped her as he fell to the ground in agony. The winged demon laughed. "She's feisty, I like her."

"We must be going." Youko spoke up, his golden gaze still on the princess.

The winged demon nodded as he stepped toward her. Kagome tried desperately to break free of the vine that was holding her in place but it was no use. The winged demon quickly threw her over his shoulder and Kagome tried to kick him as well but the vine was now wrapped around both her ankles. She turned her glare to the silver haired demon as she was carried back toward the garden.

"What do you want with me anyway?!" Kagome yelled, beyond pissed.

The silver haired demon ignored her and turned his gaze to the horned demon. "Yomi, we are leaving."

Kagome tried everything she could to escape the grasp of the winged demon carrying her away but nothing worked. And even if she did get away from him, she wouldn't get far with the vine that was securely wrapped around her ankles. A single tear trailed down her cheek as her kidnappers hauled her toward the back of the property. She gasped when they easily leapt over the wall surrounding the castle and watched with wide eyes as her home disappeared in the distance.

* * *

A/N:

There's chapter one of my newest fic! You know, I'm not even sure what inspired this plot either… I was just bored at work and my crazed mind just started piecing together ideas and this was the result. Hope it turns out alright… or I'll be quite disappointed But anywho, R&R please! Let me know what you think I will be posting a new chapter every week!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 2: Bandit Territory


	2. Bandit Territory

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a group of unfamiliar demons to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

Chapter Two: Bandit Territory

Kagome grudgingly followed behind the demon bandits that snatched her from her home. Kuronue, the winged demon who she found was actually a bat demon, was traveling beside Youko. Youko was the silver haired kitsune demon and she wasn't sure why, but she felt as if she should have been able to recognize his breed upon seeing him in the castle. Behind her were Yomi, the horned demon, and another demon by the name of Hiei. She still wasn't sure what they were and the only reason she knew so many names was because she was paying close attention.

Every time Youko barked out an order, it was always directed at a particular person. With how organized and skilled this group was, she was surprised they hadn't stolen from her father's castle long before now. She'd been forced to travel with the group for a few days now and she had no idea where they were taking her. She was pissed, hungry, desperately in need of a bath, and confused.

Pissed because she had been kidnapped and after a day of being carried over the damn bat demon's shoulder, she was finally allowed to walk on her own. Unfortunately, the vine that was wrapped around her ankle was relocated to her wrists, binding them together as she traveled at the center of the large group. Not only that, but she was under constant observation. If it wasn't Kuronue or Yomi watching her, it was the other bandits… several of the stares she received made her squirm. She was still dressed in her favorite dress and although it was a complete mess, she was even more thankful for its thin material after traveling under the hot sun for days.

She hadn't eaten since she left the castle and was beginning to grow tired. They hadn't taken a break for water or rest and seeing as she was the only human in the group, she figured they weren't about to stop anytime soon. She was actually surprised she'd lasted this long. They left the castle almost three days ago and hadn't slowed. She expected her body to completely shut down from lack of food and water days ago. But somehow, she felt she could continue without too much trouble.

Not only did her stamina confuse her but also the odd sense of déjà vu she felt. For some reason, she felt as if this was familiar… as if she'd been kidnapped before. Considering the fact that she didn't remember anything of her past, she probably had been kidnapped. That would explain why her father was so overprotective of her all the time. Kagome was pulled from her musings when the group suddenly stopped. She glanced around and realized that everyone was disappearing into the trees around them.

Youko moved to sit at the base of a nearby tree, Kuronue following suit and claiming his own spot against a tree beside the kitsune. Kagome turned around and noticed that Hiei was nowhere in sight. She glanced toward Yomi and the demon merely glared at her before also disappearing into the surrounding trees. Confused and not sure what to do, Kagome glared at her surroundings before plopping down on the ground where she stood. Crossing her legs, she huffed in irritation.

* * *

"She's an odd human." Kuronue murmured under his breath as he watched the princess glare at every demon that reentered the camp. The group was collecting fire wood and food for the night before setting up camp.

"Indeed." Youko muttered, his gaze also on the human. "I expected some type of complaint, but there was none."

"Yea, don't humans usually get hungry after a day without food?"

'_Not to mention tired after a mere day of traveling.'_

Youko nodded, glancing up at Hiei who seemed to be hidden in the branches above him. "Her stamina is quite impressive, considering her status among humans."

Kuronue nodded as he stared at her before turning his gaze to Youko. "What do you plan to do with her once you are able to take the shards from her?"

Youko shrugged. "I'm sure the others will enjoy her for some time."

Kuronue shook his head. "You plan to waste such a beauty? Do you know how rare it is to find an attractive human?"

"Hmph, she's nothing special." Yomi snorted, appearing at Kuronue's side.

The bat turned a smirk up to him. "Lies. You wanted to jump the princess once you set eyes on her. I'm sure her state of dress isn't helping your control either."

Yomi glared down at Kuronue. "I would never lower myself to rutting with a human."

"Youko ruts with humans." Kuronue murmured as he turned his gaze back to the princess.

Yomi scrambled as his gaze flung to their leader. "I… I didn't mean it like that Youko… I meant… I uh."

"Have you gathered our meal yet Yomi." Youko interrupted his stuttering, his gaze still on the princess.

"Yes sir."

"Feed the human." The kitsune ordered.

"Of course." Yomi leapt into action and made his way over to the fire the others made. Grabbing a fish from the fire, he moved to stand in front of the dark haired woman and shoved the fish toward her. "Eat bitch."

The woman turned a deadly glare up to the demon standing before her. Slowly, she reached her still bound hands up and took the stick that the fish was stuck onto. Still glaring at Yomi, she placed her hands back on her lap before slowly turning her gaze down to the fish. Yomi snorted and walked away to gather his own dinner. Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei watched the princess closely as she glared down at the fish before slowly bringing it to her nose. She smelled it before taking a small bite, though it looked difficult for her with her wrists still bound together.

"Does she think we poisoned it?" Kuronue asked, turning his gaze to Youko.

"Smart human." Youko mused, his calculating eyes observing the woman's actions. "She is intelligent to be wary. She understands there is no particular reason we are keeping her alive."

"Why _are_ we keeping her alive?" Yomi questioned, moving to stand beside Kuronue once more.

"She's interesting." Youko answered simply.

"So? Why don't we just kill her and take the shards?" Yomi asked, turning a glare toward the woman who now seemed to be enjoying her first meal since being taken from the castle.

"We are curious. I cannot enter her mind." Hiei stated, dropping down from his perch to join in the conversation.

Kuronue turned his surprised purple eyes to their hybrid companion. "You can't?"

"There is a powerful barrier around her mind. But from what I've gathered from merely watching her, there is far more to this onna than we think." Hiei explained, he too staring at the woman.

"I'd like to know why she seems so comfortable in a group of bandits that just kidnapped her. She's wary of us, but I don't sense an ounce of fear." Kuronue pointed out. Not once had they sensed or seen this woman fear any of them. She was the princess of the Eastern Lands, she should be spoiled and crying about breaking a nail but this woman seemed used to being in this type of situation… but why?

"Who cares? I say we have our way with her and leave her here to die." Yomi snorted, taking a bite of his fish.

"Excuse me? Could I take a bath? I feel filthy."

All four demons turned their gazes back to the woman who was now staring at them in irritation. Youko's calculating eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why would we allow you such a luxury?"

The woman's eyes narrowed further in her aggravation but she held back her vicious attitude. "Considering everyone here is demon, I'm sure you would all appreciate it if I didn't smell."

"You smell quite nice actually." Kuronue smirked, winking at her.

The woman blushed slightly but turned her glare toward him. "Was I speaking to you?"

"Watch your tongue bitch." Yomi growled, taking a step toward her.

Youko held his hand up to halt Yomi's actions, still staring at the princess intently. "Kuronue will be joining you."

The princess leapt to her feet, which was quite entertaining to watch considering the fact that her wrists were still bound together, and glared at the kitsune. "Over my dead body!" she snapped.

"Your death will be arranged if you do not learn some respect." Yomi snarled, baring his fangs at her.

The human turned her cold gaze to Yomi and scowled. "Do you think you scare me?" she hissed.

Once those words left her lips, Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue clearly saw the surprise in her eyes at her own words. Apparently she hadn't meant for that statement to escape her lips because she now took a step back. What happened next surprised everyone that happened to be watching the princess. Yomi, blinded by his rage of being disrespected by a mere human, charged at the princess. Youko threw a quick glance toward Hiei and the hybrid swiftly opened a mental link with the enraged demon, warning him that if he killed the princess, he would not enjoy his punishment for disobeying.

But apparently the protection of the princess was unnecessary because to everyone's surprise, her aura flared to life and the vine around her wrists turned to ash. Yomi charged at her full speed and intended to teach the human a lesson but was shocked out of his mind when she skillfully shifted her weight, grabbed his arm, and threw him over her shoulder and onto his back. Moving faster than a normal human, she turned sharply and pressed her foot at the base of his throat to keep him in place. Everyone stared at the scene before them with wide eyes.

How the _hell_ did she do that?

A slight smirk tugged at Youko's lips as he stared at the princess glaring down at Yomi, who was staring up at the woman in shock. She seemed to be a completely different person. Kuronue broke down into laughter while Hiei glared suspiciously at the princess. The bat demon's laughter seemed to have brought her back to reality because she shook her head as if to clear her mind. Her eyes widened when she spotted Yomi on the ground.

Removing her foot and stepping back, she stumbled over her words. "I… I'm so sorry!"

Once her words reached his ears, he snarled and leapt to his feet, pulled from his shocked stupor. He approached the woman, prepared to strike her with all his strength when Youko's demand stopped him in his tracks.

"Enough."

The kitsune turned his gaze from Yomi to the princess. She confused him. She didn't look extremely scared of Yomi but she seemed overly guilty for what she had done. She also looked confused… as if she didn't understand how she possibly did any of that. She was also staring down at her wrists in disbelief. He was curious of that as well. How did she possibly escape his binds?

'_I'm almost positive that was miko ki I felt from her.'_

Youko nodded slightly in agreement to Hiei's suspicion, his gaze still glued to the woman that now had everyone's attention. That was indeed miko ki. The question was how did they not realize it before? And why did it seem like she didn't know of her own powers? "Go take your bath princess, before you lose your opportunity."

Kuronue pushed away from the tree he'd be leaning against and exited camp. The princess quickly followed after the bat demon, disappearing through the trees. Once they reached the nearby spring, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Kuronue. The bat rolled his eyes and turned his back to the spring. He wasn't surprised that Youko left her hands unbound seeing as she would need them to bathe. Not only that but he was positive that Youko was still slightly shocked that she'd turned his vine to ash.

Kuronue heard the water splash and glanced over his shoulder. With her in the water, he plopped down on the ground near the shore and kept a close ear on her. He could hear her wading around in the deeper part of the spring washing her hair. He needed to be sure to keep close attention on her just in case she decided to attempt an escape. After several minutes of waiting, he heard her exit the spring only to grab her dress so she could wash it.

"I'm going to need something to wear while my dress dries." The princess murmured, glancing toward Kuronue.

The bat rolled his eyes and shrugged off his overcoat. He tossed it behind him and closer to shore so she could reach it when she exited the spring once more. "I'm surprised you're not complaining yet." Kuronue spoke up. He was curious about the little human so why not try to pull some answers from her with casual conversation?

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, Kuronue could feel her glaring at his back.

"A normal princess would refuse to bathe in such a cold spring. Not to mention travel for so long without food or water."

He could hear her blow air from her lips as she finished washing her dress. "A bath is a bath. And I didn't expect a group of bandit demons that kidnapped me to feed me whenever I pleased."

Kuronue smirked. "What an odd human you are." A prisoner surely wouldn't whine or complain in the presence of their kidnappers because they feared being harmed but this woman showed them no terror. She'd been kidnapped by a group of bandits and she almost seemed comfortable in their presence.

"Not the first time I've been told that." She muttered under her breath, although Kuronue clearly heard her. He listened intently as she lifted his overcoat from the ground and draped it over her shoulders and tied it closed around her waist.

Once he was sure she was covered, he stood and turned to her curiously. "I'm also surprised you did not attempt an escape."

She turned a glare up to him as he began to lead the way back to her prison camp. "Do I look stupid to you? You're obviously much faster than me and I don't know why any of you are keeping me alive. Not to mention I didn't want to risk the chance of you or anyone seeing me undressed." She huffed as she stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing you naked." Kuronue smirked, nearly laughing when he spotted the bright red blush that engulfed her face.

"You pervert! Get away from me!" she snapped, taking a step away from him as she glared angrily. Kuronue rolled his eyes and continued walking. He had to admit that she smelt much better than she did before her bath. Shrugging, he entered camp with the princess several steps behind him. He nodded his head toward the camp fire and the princess glared at him before stomping toward it to dry her dress faster.

Youko and Hiei glanced toward the princess before turning their gazes to Kuronue. Said bat demon shrugged. "What? She washed her dress too and didn't have anything to wear."

Youko nodded. "We're almost to base. There will be clothing there for her to wear."

"Why are we being so nice to her? She's a prisoner in our company but we're treating her like the princess she is." Yomi growled, glaring at the woman that was attempting to dry her now clean white dress.

"What is your quarrel with her?" Kuronue asked curiously. "Angry because she singlehandedly threw you down on your ass?"

Yomi snarled as his eyes narrowed further. "Shut up Kuronue, I could kill her in seconds if I so pleased."

"But you will not." Youko stated, his golden eyes leaving the princess to stare up at Yomi sternly.

Said demon sighed and nodded. "But I will not. I don't trust her. She's hiding something." He muttered before making his way to the other side of their small camp.

"I don't think it's a matter of her hiding something but something hiding from her." Hiei piped up, throwing in his own opinion.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kuronue asked.

"We all saw how surprised she seemed after not only speaking with such a sharp tongue but also subduing Yomi. She is just as confused as we are." Hiei explained.

"But how is that possible? How can she not know she has miko powers? Or have the skills of a fighter?" Kuronue asked, turning his curious gaze to the woman in question.

"We are unsure… but have any of you realized that she looks nothing like her father?"

* * *

Kagome glared at Hiei's back as he led the way to the spring. It's been a week since her first bath after they kidnapped her from her home and she was dying to wash away the dirt and grime from her hair. Kuronue was out hunting for dinner with Yomi and Youko was monitoring the rest of the bandits as they set up camp. That left Hiei to keep an eye on her as she bathed. From what she'd gathered, Hiei was the quiet one… and that worried her. The quiet ones were usually the most dangerous. Youko and Hiei seemed to be the head leaders of the group of bandits with Kuronue next in line of authority. Yomi was obviously not in charge but possessed more power than the other bandits.

Hiei seemed to be the type of demon that remained unseen and observed quietly. He usually kept to himself unless there were important matters that needed to be voiced. She barely heard him speak and she guessed it had something to do with the bandana wrapped around his forehead. She wasn't sure why but she was feeling an odd vibe from whatever was under that piece of cloth. She hadn't spent much time with the demon dressed in dark clothing seeing as Kuronue and Yomi were usually the ones in charge of watching her.

Now they kept a close eye on her ever since what happened when Yomi tried to attack her. She was still beyond confused as to what happened but all she knew was that she did something that turned the vine around her wrists to ash and now Youko ordered for her wrists to be bound with rope. Thankfully, Kuronue was ordered to untie the rope before Hiei led her away to the springs for her bath.

"Hurry up onna." He growled.

Kagome's glare intensified as she trailed behind the demon. That was probably the most irritating thing about her capers… they never used her name. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much seeing as they _had_ kidnapped her and were not her allies but every time they called her wench, onna, bitch, woman, human, or anything other than her name, she could feel her blood boil. "My name is Kagome, are you too stupid to understand that?" She hissed, grinding her teeth together in her aggravation.

"Shut up onna." Hiei growled back in the same tone as before. Obviously insulting him didn't affect him much. Yomi was quick to react when she insulted him. Kuronue laughed at her rudeness and Youko would merely raise a curious eyebrow at her. Why were they keeping her alive all this time? What the hell did they want with her?

Her thoughts were cleared from her mind when she began to hear a waterfall. Her eyes widened in excitement when the large spring came into view and she nearly ran full speed toward the water and drove right in. Instead, she stopped a few feet from the spring and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to glare at Hiei.

"Hn." Was all that was said before he suddenly disappeared.

Shrugging her shoulders, she slowly began to undress. She hoped that if Hiei was still anywhere near the spring, he would respect her enough not to look while she was undressed. If anything, that was the only good quality she felt from Hiei. But then again, she didn't really know these bandits. She wasn't sure if she wanted to though. They had kidnapped her… hence the reason why she was always so rude to them, even though they were actually quite nice to her considering the fact that she was a _prisoner_. Kagome shook her head clear and decided to think on it later. She wanted to enjoy her bath… she wasn't sure when she'd be able to indulge in another one.

She washed Kuronue's overcoat that she'd been wearing the entire week before finishing her bath and drying herself as much as she could before pulling her white dress on. Her hair still wet, she pulled it up into a tight bun before straightening her clothing. With her skin still slightly wet, the white material clung to her legs and midsection. Sighing in irritation, she shook the excess water from Kuronue's coat before slowly making her way back to camp. If Hiei hadn't stayed behind to watch her, she was sure he was back at camp.

The thought of escaping crossed her mind for only a mere second before it was wiped away. She'd recently seen just how fast Hiei could move and she knew there was no chance of outrunning him. He would probably catch her before she got a mile away from camp. With that in mind, and the fact that she still didn't know why they were keeping her alive, she behaved for the most part. She knew her limits with her sharp tongue but enjoyed pushing those boundaries as often as possible.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her, now leading the way back to camp. Once she was able to calm her racing heart, she glared angrily at the demon's back. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Hiei remained silent but she _knew_ he found entertainment in terrifying the breath out of her. He did it quite often actually… appearing out of nowhere. And no matter how many times he did it, she was still startled out of her mind every time. Kagome muttered under her breath about stupid wordless demons that she was going to kill in their sleep. Too bad that wasn't possible seeing as Hiei always slept high in the trees.

Kagome's mind became foggy and confused as that thought crossed her mind. What was so familiar about demons sleeping in trees? Why was she feeling these odd senses of déjà vu so often? The princess was quickly growing irritated with herself. She didn't understand what all the confusion was that clouded her mind. She reached her hand up to her chest, feeling comfort radiating from the jar of shards that she always kept there. Her thoughts disappeared from her mind as she reentered camp. To her surprise, everyone was packing up.

"Let's go!" Yomi ordered, throwing a bowl of water over the fire before burying it with dirt.

Hiei disappeared from her side and reappeared near Youko, who was speaking with Kuronue. Kagome moved out of the way so she wouldn't get trampled as she watched all the bandits hurry to pull their things together. What was the rush?

"Bitch, get moving." Yomi snarled toward her.

Kagome glared at him defiantly. "Make me you asshole." She hissed.

Kuronue sighed and quickly made his way over to her before Yomi could reach her. Grabbing her arm, he threw her over his shoulder and darted off to follow behind Youko and Hiei, who had already left camp.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut onna." Hiei growled back at her.

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"If you don't silence your tongue I will silence it for you." Youko growled, his threat causing a chill to run down her spine. Usually Youko's demands didn't stop her from arguing but this time… the sound of his voice… it hauled her dead in her tracks. She couldn't even think of a sarcastic comment to throw back at the kitsune. She grew worried when she didn't hear Kuronue's laughter at the situation. What was going on?

"We need to move quickly. Yomi, be sure that no one is lagging." Youko demanded, his eyes focused on the trail ahead of them. Yomi disappeared from her line of vision and she looked farther back along the other bandits to see the horned demon throwing orders around at the back of the group.

"What's going on?" Kagome murmured, hoping that if she behaved and remained quiet, someone would answer her question.

"There is a large army of demons passing through this area and we must clear out before we are spotted. We would rather avoid the confrontation than take part in it." Kuronue explained.

Kagome nodded slightly, glancing around where she could see from her position over Kuronue's shoulder. It wasn't quite comfortable to have the bat demon's shoulder digging into her stomach but it didn't bother her much. She'd rather him carry her like a sack of potatoes than drag her the entire way. "Are we in any danger?"

She could feel the bat demon shake with laughter. "Of course not. We just prefer not to draw attention to ourselves."

"And if they catch us?" she asked curiously.

"We kill them all." Kuronue answered simply.

Kagome briefly wondered what would happen to her if such a battle were to occur. Would she be left unprotected and expected to defend herself? Would they not care and just leave her to be killed? Would they protect her? For some reason, she felt as if she weren't a usual prisoner. When her father took in prisoners, he wouldn't feed them for days. They were never offered baths or clothing. If they tried to escape, they were killed. And more importantly, they were _never_ trusted. But these demons seemed to trust her. They even sometimes left her wrists unbound so in her opinion, they trusted her to some point.

Either that or they knew she wasn't stupid enough to attempt an escape. Especially with the knowledge that one demon could manipulate plants, another could move as fast as lightning, and the other could fly. She wasn't sure about any powers the others might have. She knew Yomi didn't have anything special. Just brute strength and he seemed quite skilled with a sword. The other bandits didn't have any special skills that caught her attention yet.

Suddenly the entire group stopped. Kagome was placed on her feet, gently to her surprise, as Kuronue made his way over to Youko and Hiei. Kagome took a look around and realized that all the bandits were at work. They were securing their things, conversing with one another with serious expressions on their faces, and checking the surrounding area for any danger. Kagome was about to slowly make her way over to a nearby tree to rest when she suddenly felt something… a pull.

Her attention was completely consumed by the pull she felt and she had no choice but to follow where it was leading her. She didn't even realize when she'd left the large group of bandits and was currently in the middle of the forest walking back toward where they'd run from. After walking for quite some time, she quickened her pace, feeling the pull become stronger. She needed to know what it was… it was the same pull she sometimes felt outside the castle walls when she was at home.

Her father used to tell her it was demons trying to lure her outside so they could take her away but she never believed him. Now that she had the chance to find out what it was, she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by. Her mind was completely focused on locating the source of the pulling sensation. For some reason, she felt as if she should be paying more attention to her surroundings but her side thoughts didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the pull… the pull that felt exactly like what she felt when she left her jar of shards in her room.

Without warning, a large paw with long claws swiped at her. She narrowly dodged, happening to fall backward in her fright. She scrambled to her feet just as a large bear demon emerged from the brush. Her eyes widened as she stared at the beast. His size was not what shocked her; it was the bright pink glow that she could see shining in its throat. Before she has time to figure out what it was, the bear swiped at her once more. He succeeded this time, dragging his long claws across her stomach. She winced in pain as she stumbled back a few steps and held back her tears. The bear raised its paw once more, intended to make the killing blow she guessed. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the pain.

But it never came.

She peeled her eyes open to see Youko standing in front of her with his back facing her. He was whipping blood from a long, thick vine. She would have watched him for a bit longer but the pain from her wound was too much for her to bear. Her vision faded in and out but she refused to allow herself to fall unconscious. She needed to find out what that glow was inside the bear demon's neck… and now that Youko killed it, she could examine it without worry of being harmed further.

She struggled to make her way to the carcass of the demon before dropping to her knees beside its large head. Taking a deep breath, she forced her eyes open and searched for that pink glow. It wasn't hard to find because it was still located in the exact same spot in the bear's neck. Sighing, she picked up one of the claws that seemed to have been snapped off from the bear's paw. Youko sure did a number on this demon… she hoped he never decided to do anything similar to her. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she refocused on her task at hand. Pressing the sharp end of the claw against the skin of the bear's neck, she began digging out the pink light, trying to reach it so she could see what it was and why it pulled her all the way out here.

Youko watched the princess curiously as she dug into the bear's skin. What was she doing? She was injured quite severely and yet she was sitting here digging through the skin of a deceased demon. Youko's questions were quickly answered when a bright pink shard fell from the flesh of the bear demon. Youko stared in slight surprise as the princess lifted the shard up to get a closer look. There was no doubt about it now. She'd found a shard of the Shikon No Tama.

* * *

A/N:

Happy late Halloween! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Seeing as this fic has a very different plot than most of my others, I'm having quite a bit of fun writing it. Thanks everyone! R&R

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 3: Clouded Thoughts


	3. Clouded Thoughts

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a group of unfamiliar demons to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Three: Clouded Thoughts

Kagome groaned in pain as Youko set her down on the ground. The wound across her midsection burned with agonizing pain and she didn't know what to do. Her mind was able to block out the pain when she was trying to dig out the pink glow from the bear's neck but after she lifted the small shard up to get a closer look, her mind shifted back to the pain of her wound. She had clenched her hand shut around the shard as she crumbled to the ground in pain. She'd been quite surprised when Youko lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the group she'd ventured so far from.

Now, in the middle of a large group of demon bandits, she was wincing in agony and trying to block out the burn.

"What happened?" Kuronue asked, his eyes glued to the wounded princess. Her white dress was torn all along her stomach and drenched in blood.

"She was attacked by a bear demon." Youko answered simply. He would keep his thoughts and suspicions to himself until he was able to speak with Hiei and Kuronue in privacy.

"Why the hell was she chasing after a demon?" Yomi snapped, glaring down at the woman. A slight smirk spread across his face. She deserved to be in the pain she was experiencing. Damn disobedient bitch.

"I am unsure." Youko replied calmly. With that said, he kneeled beside the princess and began concocting a pain reliever as well as a disinfecting mash so the woman could heal faster. Kuronue disappeared for a moment, only to return with a long piece of cloth they could use to wrap her wound with.

"What are you doing? Why not just let her die?" Yomi complained.

Youko said nothing as he turned his golden gaze to the princess. She was clenching her teeth together tightly to keep from crying out. He was quite impressed with her tolerance for pain. Any other human would have fainted by now but she remained conscious and very alert. Averting his gaze from her face to her stomach, the kitsune tore the material of her white dress so the entire wound was visible. They were clean cuts, but deep. It would take about two weeks for her to completely heal with the help of his medicinal herbs. She'd easily be able to walk within a week.

Taking a wet cloth that Hiei handed him, he cleaned the blood from her skin and the wounds. Turning his gaze up to Kuronue for a moment, he nodded his head toward the princess before averting his gaze back to her. Kuronue quickly moved to secure her to the ground as Youko applied the salve. She hissed in pain and tried to pull away from the kitsune but Kuronue held her down firmly. Once her wounds were completely coated in the ointment, Kuronue slowly pushed the woman up to a sitting position. Moving quickly but gently, Youko tightly wrapped the cloth around the princess's midsection before tying it secure. Spotting something shiny on the ground beside the woman, Youko recognized the shard she'd found in the bear demon's neck and quickly snatched it before anyone else could see it. Casually placing it in his pocket, he refocused his attention on the princess who was in so much pain, didn't seem to realized she'd dropped her prize. With her taken care of for the time being, Youko stood and glanced around at the demons around him.

"We will travel through the night in order to reach the den by early afternoon." The kitsune announced.

Kuronue carefully lifted the princess into his arms instead of throwing her over his shoulder as he usually did. Once she was secure, Youko and Hiei disappeared into the trees. Kuronue quickly caught up with them, Yomi and the others trailing behind them. He glanced down at the injured princess and wasn't surprised that she'd fallen unconscious. Deciding to make the trip a little smoother, Kuronue spread his wings and took to the skies, following the kitsune and hybrid from above.

* * *

Kagome woke in an unfamiliar place that was extremely dark. She tried to sit up but was stopped by the resistance of something wrapped around her stomach. Confused, she reached her hand down to feel what was restricting her movement. Her fingers brushed along a soft cloth that was tightly wrapped around her entire midsection. She gasped as she remembered what happened. The attack, the pink shard, Youko and Kuronue bandaging her up. Panic filled her as she began searching the bed for the shard but to no avail. She must've dropped it when she fell unconscious. Why had they saved her anyway? She remembered waiting for the bear to kill her and opening her eyes to see Youko standing in front of her… and the bear in pieces several feet away.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting and grew frustrated when it didn't help much. She could see that she wasn't outside anymore. There was a roof made of… rock? The walls were made of the same structure as well. Was she in a cave? Deciding that she wouldn't know until she got up and took a look around, she quickly unwrapped the bandage around her waist. Her eyes widened at what she felt beneath the bandages. Her wounds were completely healed. Had she been unconscious for that long?

Deciding to ask that question later to someone who knew what was going on; she stood from whatever soft cushion she was lying on and stretched her hands in front of her. She could see decently but not enough to guide her to the exit. She needed to feel her way out. Once her fingers brushed along the wall, she followed it until she came to an opening. She could hear voices some ways away. Sighing, she continued walking until she finally saw a light in the distance.

She winced against the harsh rays of the sun and stepped back slightly. Once her eyes adjusted, she glanced toward the group of bandits that were staring at her with surprised expressions on their faces.

"How… are you able to move already?" Kuronue asked as he stood from his spot near the fire.

"My wounds are healed." Kagome answered casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"It has only been a day since you were attacked onna." Hiei stated, glaring at her suspiciously from his perch in a nearby tree.

Kagome's eyes widened. "It has?" She took another step back as she reached a hand to touch her stomach. It'd only been a day since the attack and she was already fully healed? But how?

Kuronue turned his gaze to Youko and the kitsune shook his head. "My herbs do not work that quickly. Return to your quarters princess." He ordered, turning his gaze to Kagome.

She turned a glare toward him and was about to protest until she saw his eyes narrow dangerously. She shut her mouth and disappeared back into the dark of the cave. Preparing to feel her way all the way back to the room she'd left, she was quite surprised when the halls suddenly brightened. Glancing at the torches along the walls, she figured that perhaps there was a demon amongst the bandits that possessed fire powers. Sighing heavily, she made her way back to the room she'd woken up in and sat on a bed that looked similar to hers back at the castle, but a bit smaller. This one was far more comfortable though.

She wasn't in the room by herself for long because minutes later, Youko and Kuronue stepped into the room. Kagome turned her attention to them as they both crossed their arms over their chests and stared at her curiously. She waited patiently for them to speak, sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

"It has come to our attention that you possess miko powers." Youko stated bluntly.

Kagome stared at them in confusion. "Huh?"

Kuronue turned his purple eyes to Youko. "I told you she didn't know." He muttered.

"Didn't know what?" Kagome asked, now growing frustrated.

"You possess miko abilities, and we're almost positive that you are not the daughter of the Eastern Lord. So who are you and why are you impersonating the princess?" Youko accused, glaring at her coldly.

Kagome stared at the kitsune in complete confusion as she tried to comprehend his words. "Impersonating the princess? What are you talking about?! I am the princess!" She snapped, standing from the bed abruptly.

"Don't lie, you look nothing like the Eastern Lord and never in the history of these lands has a miko ever been born among royalty." Kuronue stated, now glaring at her as well.

Kagome's hands balled into fists at her sides as she glared at the demons before her. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about but I _am_ the princess of the Eastern Lands! And Lord Rahu is my father!"

Kuronue shook his head and sighed. "We're not getting anywhere with this Youko, why not try torturing the information out of her?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly before her glare returned. "Touch me and you will regret it." She hissed.

"Don't tempt me." Kuronue smirked, taking a step toward her.

Youko lifted a hand to halt Kuronue's advances as he continued to stare at the woman before them. She wasn't lying. She really did believe she was the princess… and didn't know she was a miko. "Do you know what a miko is?"

Kagome's anger defused slightly as she turned her gaze back to Youko. "No idea."

"It is an individual that possesses the power of purification and healing. That day Yomi attacked you and my vine disappeared from your wrists, you used purification in order to remove the vine. And now, your wound heals within a day's time. That is impossible for any human, unless they are a powerful miko." Youko explained.

Kagome's head began to ache as she reached a hand up to press against the shards that were still secure in her cleavage. She wasn't sure why, but what Youko was saying… it sounded so familiar… as if she'd heard it before. Healing… purification… miko. It all sounded so familiar to her but she didn't know why. "I… I don't believe you…" she murmured under her breath as she swayed slightly on her feet. Her head ached horribly and she was getting quite dizzy from the pain.

Youko observed her closely as she fell back onto the bed, holding her head in her hands. "Rest. Someone will bring you food later." He said before turning and leaving the room. Kuronue followed closely behind him, curiosity flooding his mind.

"Do you think she's lying?"

"No. Something happened… It's obvious that she was once taught to fight and knew how to use her powers but for unknown reasons; she cannot remember any of that. She also doesn't seem to know what the shards are exactly. She was confused when she pulled the shard from the bear's flesh." Youko explained.

"And the fact that she isn't disgusted with digging through the bear in the first place is quite interesting as well." Kuronue pointed out.

"Indeed. There is much to learn about this woman…" Youko muttered, his mind reeling. If this woman truly wasn't the princess of the Eastern Lands and was in fact a miko that happened to carry a surprising amount of shards with her, then they had quite a mystery on their hands… and everyone knows how much kitsune's _love_ mysteries.

* * *

Kagome massaged her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her head hurt horribly and she didn't understand why. She'd only been able to sleep for several hours before her aching head woke her once more. Not only that, but she was also in an unfamiliar location with somewhat unfamiliar demons. Sure she'd been traveling with them for several weeks now and a few of them seemed to have accepted her presence among the group, but that didn't mean there weren't select demons that still disliked her. She was still a prisoner. Luckily for her, the few demons that seemed to have warmed up to her were the three in charge.

When she'd first been taken from the castle, everyone in the group was cold and demanding toward her. She was treated as any usual prisoner was. They didn't trust her and they were smart not to. But as time went by and she spent more time with the bandits, Kuronue, Youko, and Hiei seemed to go a little easier on her. There were even times that they almost seemed worried about her. If she'd been attacked by that bear demon when she'd first been kidnapped, she was nearly positive that no one would have cared if she'd been killed. But Youko surprised her when he appeared out of nowhere to save her. He'd even carried her back to the group.

After all that, she was still surprised further when the kitsune proceeded to clean and bandage her wounds. Even Hiei and Kuronue assisted in her care. And now she was in what she guessed was their home… and they were nice enough to place her in a room with a comfortable bed instead of a prison cell. Among the three that seemed easier on her, Hiei was the most distant. He was quiet most of the time but wasn't afraid to speak up when he wanted to be heard. He, Kuronue, and Youko were obviously the superiors in the group and she was damn lucky to have gained their interest.

Her line of thought was shattered when someone entered the room she'd been left in. Glancing toward the entrance and sitting up, she waited until the figure was close enough for her to see. The lighting in the room was very dim, making it difficult for her to determine who was currently approaching her with what sounded like angry footfalls. She suddenly gasped in surprise and fear when the person grabbed her by the throat firmly and lifted her off the bed. She grabbed at the wrist of the person before her as she tried to hold back her tears. Glaring down at the individual she felt a shiver run down her spine when she realized Yomi was her attacker.

"You little bitch… you think you can just prance on into our group and trick everyone into trusting you?" he spat at her, anger dripping from his voice.

Kagome struggled for air as she tried to pull away from his grasp. She was losing air quickly and was no longer glaring… now she was scared for her life.

"If you don't stop whoring yourself around and stealing all of Youko and Kuronue's attention, I will kill you." He snarled, his fangs glistening in the very little light that shined in the room.

The tears began to trail down her cheeks as she tried her best to nod her head. He growled at her once more before throwing her to the ground and leaving the room quickly. Her mind was so frazzled by the fact that Yomi had just threatened to kill her that she didn't realize that he'd admitted to her that her thoughts were correct. That at least Youko and Kuronue had become fond of her. None of this information registered in her mind at the moment… all she knew was fear. Fear for her life.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she grasped the bed firmly and pulled herself up. Collapsing onto the bed, she curled up at one corner and tried to calm her thundering heartbeat. Yomi would kill her... but what had she done to irritate him so? Why did he hate her so much when the others didn't seem to mind her? Her fear clogged mind refused to allow her to think logically at the moment. Several more tears trailed down her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep, hoping to escape this horrible place in the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up onna."

Kagome forced her eyes open as she slowly pushed herself to sit up. Avoiding eye contact with the demon she already recognized as Hiei because of his choice of words as well as his voice, she cleared her sore throat. A tray was placed on her bed and she slowly pulled it closer to her before carefully taking small bites of her food. If staying as distant from Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue as possible would keep Yomi from killing her, then she had no problem with pretending they didn't exist.

Hiei glared down at the woman that refused to raise her gaze to him. What was her problem? She always had some sarcastic comment or would throw a fit whenever he called her anything but her name. She slowly moved to the end of the bed and rested her back against the wall before pulling the tray into her lap. He easily noticed her strained movements and definitely didn't miss the tightening of her jaw as she moved. His examination also brought the dark bruises on her neck to his attention. Who had handled her so violently? Just that morning, she'd been fully healed and now she was injured once more.

Without a word, Hiei left the room. He immediately located Kuronue and Youko and crossed his arms over his chest in a bored manner. "Who man handled the onna?"

Both kitsune and bat turned their attention to the hybrid in question. "What do you mean?"

"The bruises on her neck. She also seemed to be in pain." The hybrid explained casually.

Youko's eyes narrowed as he stood from where he sat outside the cave. "There was no visible bruising on her when we left."

"Well if it wasn't either of you, someone else visited the onna." Hiei muttered, leaning back against a nearby tree.

Hiei could feel the irritation and anger rolling off his two companions. Apparently he wasn't the only one that warmed up to the princess. That brought the apparition relief. He hoped that he wasn't growing weak with his concern for the onna he barely knew. She was just so entertaining… and interesting. She was a little spitfire and she was full of life. He couldn't help but feel comfortable in her presence; it was just something about her aura. Feeling Youko and Kuronue's anger at the recent condition of their 'prisoner' comforted him. That meant he wouldn't need to show any of his concern. The kitsune and bat seemed far more contented with expressing their emotions.

"This is to be kept quiet. No one can know we are aware that someone among the group is harming the miko. Neither can they know any of the additional information we've uncovered about her." Youko stated.

Kuronue nodded. "We'll keep a close eye on her."

* * *

As Kagome was finishing the meal Hiei brought her, her fear clouded mind slowly began to clear. She was starting to wonder why Yomi seemed to despise her so much… why she was such a threat to him. She stared at the wall across from her though she could barely see it. Yomi threatened to kill her… for what reason? She raked her brain for the answer as she tried to think back on what he said. Remembering his strong claws around her neck wasn't something she wanted to think about but she needed to in order to recall what he said. She needed to replay the entire event in her mind.

She closed her eyes and visualized how it began. He strode into the room with angry footsteps and quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the bed. Concentrating hard, she remembered him calling her a bitch and mentioning something about tricking people into trusting her… She remembered everything after that clearly because from then on, she was no longer pissed, she was terrified. He was glaring down at her as he spoke once more.

'_If you don't stop whoring yourself around and stealing all of Youko and Kuronue's attention, I will kill you.'_

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in understanding. Yomi hated her because she was there… he despised her because all of Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei's attention was centered on her. Yomi probably thrived off the attention he received from the three superior demons. Thinking back, she remembered that Yomi had been one of the original demons that had kidnapped her. He'd acted like he was of the same rank as Kuronue when she first met him but after spending time with the group of bandits, it was clear that he was quite low in the rankings. He must have been attempting to build his reputation and was gaining quite a bit of attention from Youko and Kuronue before she appeared.

That's why Yomi didn't just kill her. He knew he couldn't. It wasn't that he wasn't able to, but he wasn't allowed to. He was probably not even allowed to touch her without permission from Youko, Kuronue, or Hiei. The princess's eyes narrowed as she thought a bit harder. Yomi threatened to kill her if she didn't stop taking up all of the superior demons' attention because he knew she wouldn't say anything. He knew she'd be quiet and keep the threat to herself. He probably even thought that she wasn't intelligent enough to figure out why he'd threatened her in the first place. Arrogant bastard…

Kagome huffed in irritation because she knew he was right. She didn't know who she could trust here, or if she could trust anyone at all for that matter. She wasn't sure how Youko, Hiei, or Kuronue would react if she mentioned Yomi's threat. They might not even care. Hell, they might even throw in a threat of their own. Kagome sighed as she pushed her tray to the side of the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment… all she knew was that she refused to give up and die here.

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It's so nice to be writing again… after having nearly a year of writers block. So horrible. It was like a part of me was taken prisoner and I just recently rescued it! Lol well anyway, R&R Thank you all!

~*Icyfire*~

Next chapter – Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Ally


	4. Unfamiliar Ally

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Four: Unfamiliar Ally

"Why are we even allowing her to live?" Yomi growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the wall opposite of him.

"She's captured Youko's interest." Kuronue answered, shrugging his shoulders. "She is quite entertaining."

"She's disgusting." Yomi spat. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to paint the surrounding forest with her blood but he couldn't. Youko and Kuronue, hell even Hiei, would slit his throat if they witnessed him even lay a claw on the woman. It'd been a week since he threatened to kill her and from the looks of it, the situation was only worsening. That damned princess was gaining more attention as the days went on. No one seemed to notice his presence anymore. Everyone that mattered was focused on that damn bitch.

"What has she done to you to cause such dislike?" Kuronue chuckled at his fuming attitude.

"She breathes my air." He growled, his glare intensifying.

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "You should spend some time with the princess. You might find she is quite entertaining in your opinion as well."

"The only entertainment she could possibly provide me with is a quick screw. Then I could enjoy digging my claws through her flesh." Yomi snorted.

Yomi was often violent and this type of conversation was usual between Kuronue and Yomi, therefore, it didn't alert the bat to Yomi's actual intentions. He planned on killing the princess, he just had to make sure she was alone and no one saw him tear her to pieces. He just had to find the perfect opportunity to get rid of her once and for all… so that everyone's attentions would refocus on his rising power. His growing abilities… perhaps one day he could bypass even Youko's power.

"I wouldn't doubt that Youko is planning to use his 'abilities' on her in the near future." Kuronue chuckled.

Yomi snorted. "Good, then once he's finished with her, he'll lose his interest and we can rid ourselves of her."

Kuronue sighed and stood from his spot against one of the walls. "You're so damn negative. I'm going to bother the princess. At least she has a sense of humor." He complained as he disappeared down the dark hall toward the princess's room.

Yomi snarled in anger as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and stomped his way outside. Pounding his fist into the nearest tree, he swore under his breath. That damn bitch was going to die. Tonight.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she slowly made her way to the springs a short walk away from the caves. It was getting too hot to bathe in the hot spring in the cave so Kuronue had directed her to the lake so she could cool off. It surprised her how much things changed within the past few weeks. After Yomi threatened her life and she began ignoring Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue more often, they seemed to provide her with more attention. They even seemed more trusting of her.

They allowed her to travel to the springs on her own without a body guard to make sure she didn't run away. Not like she really wanted to… she had _no_ idea where she was or which direction home was located. She wasn't stupid enough to escape and travel on her own. The large group of bandits had been attacked often enough during their journey for her to realize that she definitely wouldn't survive a day on her own. Hell, she hadn't lasted ten minutes without receiving a fatal wound. If it weren't for Youko, she would have been dead by now.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, she focused on finding the spring. It wasn't hard seeing as there was a small waterfall as well. The sound alone was enough to lead her straight to her destination. Once there, she quickly stripped down and dove into the water. She couldn't stay for long otherwise someone would be sent to check on her. They weren't worried about her escaping but other stray demons finding and attacking her while she was most vulnerable.

With that in mind, she washed up quickly and redressed, pulling her favorite white dress on over her still slightly damp skin. She was surprised that her dress was still intact. The day she was kidnapped, she had sworn under her breath that she happened to wear her favorite dress that day because she was positive that it'd be ruined. To her relief, it remained nearly perfect. It sported several tears from the bear's claws but with a few supplies Kuronue gave her, she was able to repair the dress. That was only because the bandits kept her safe and considering she was a prisoner, treated her quite well.

Hearing the sound of leaves crunching beneath someone's feet, Kagome turned toward the sound but didn't have enough time to react as Yomi suddenly appeared before her and swiftly wrapped his claws around her throat. She gasped for air as she grabbed his wrist, trying to loosen his tight grip on her windpipe. He glared down at her with pure hatred that sent a chill through her entire body.

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, bitch. You aren't wanted here." He snarled, digging his claws into her skin slightly.

"Who said I wanted to be here in the first place?!" she wheezed out, thrashing around in an attempt to escape his hold.

"You disgusting creature, all humans should be slaughtered for sport." He spat, throwing her to the side like a rag doll. Kagome hissed in pain as she landed painfully on her hip and rolled into the base of a thick tree. She knew she was too far away from the caves for anyone to hear her. She watched with widened and slightly pain filled eyes as Yomi approached her angrily. There was no one to save her this time. She was on her own.

* * *

Hiei growled to himself as he watched Yomi approach the miko. Youko requested that he follow the miko to the springs and keep an eye on her. Good thing because now they knew exactly who the onna's attacker was. The bastard was the one injuring the onna all along and they had no idea. He was always violent and cold toward others, especially humans, but they never suspected that he would actually disobey them and attempt to kill her.

The hybrid was prepared to draw his katana and sever the arm that was currently reaching for the princess when she suddenly sprung up and grabbed Yomi's forearm. She pulled back, using her weight to get the demon off his feet, rolled onto her back and kicked her legs up into his stomach, using them to propel him over her and several feet away. She leapt to her feet and dropped into a defensive stance that Hiei quickly recognized. This woman was a demon slayer.

Her stance suddenly faltered as she seemed to come back to herself and process everything that had just occurred. Obviously she wasn't aware of her skills because this wasn't the only time she was shocked by her actions. Her moment of confusion gave Yomi more than enough time to jump to his feet and rush at the woman. Hiei leapt into action and draw his katana. He swiftly dropped down from his perch and positioned himself between the miko and Yomi, the tip of his blade at the demon's throat.

"Come within ten feet of the onna again and I will personally rip your throat out." He snarled, glaring intensely at Yomi. He raised his hands in the air in a show of surrender as he took a step back. Scowling at the princess, he darted off toward the caves. With the threat gone, Hiei returned his katana to its sheath.

Kagome stood frozen in place with her eyes wide. Hiei protected her… saved her life. The hybrid turned toward her and before he even knew what was happening, the miko threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Shocked and without a clue of what to do or how to react, Hiei remained stone still. The moment didn't last long and the miko pulled away from the apparition and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Hiei…" she murmured.

"Hn." Was his reply because he still wasn't sure how to respond. He'd never been on the receiving end of affection.

Kagome smiled slightly as she took another breath and gathered her things. "Should we head back to the caves?"

A slight nod was her only answer before he started making his way toward the other bandits. Kagome quickly followed after him, sticking close to the demon as they exited the forest. Yomi was nowhere in sight and she was relieved for that. Youko and Kuronue, though, were standing at the entrance of the caves. They looked as if they were waiting for someone… and they didn't look happy. Kagome hid behind Hiei because the deadly gleam in Youko's golden eyes were making her nervous. Were they angry at her?

Still following closely behind Hiei, she nearly bumped into him when he stopped just before Youko and Kuronue. No one said anything for quite some time and suddenly Hiei stepped aside. Kagome's gaze slowly trailed up to meet with Youko's intense golden eyes.

"Why did you remain silent?" Youko questioned her.

Slightly confused by his question, she merely stared at him. Kuronue rolled his eyes and elaborated before Youko grew more irritated. "Why didn't you tell us that Yomi was harming you?"

Realization flashed in her eyes and she averted her gaze. "I still don't know who I can trust here…" she murmured.

They stared at her for a moment before turning their attention to each other. That made sense, she had no reason to trust any of them seeing as they'd kidnapped her from her home and told her she wasn't who she thought she was. Kuronue sighed and took a step toward the miko.

"Kagome… things have… changed. It should be quite obvious that we don't intent to kill you anymore. Nor do we plan to harm you in any way."

The miko nodded her head slightly, though they could easily sense her doubt.

"Why do you doubt my words?" he asked, staring at her curiously although she was avoiding their gazes.

"I don't know who to believe… I don't even know who, or what for that matter, I am." She said, finally bringing her gaze up to meet first Hiei's, then Kuronue's and finally Youko's.

All three demons sighed. Youko leaned back against the wall beside him to give the miko room to squeeze past them and into the caves. "Go eat." He ordered.

Her eyes narrowed slightly from the demand but she obeyed nevertheless. Once she was out of hearing range, Youko and Kuronue focused their attention on Hiei. The hybrid had projected a replay of the scene at the spring to them using his jagan and they were quite impressed. From her style of fighting, it was obvious that she was indeed a demon slayer. But she possessed miko abilities as well? That didn't add up correctly. There was something they were missing here. The mystery of the imposter princess had not been completely figured out.

"So what do we do?" Kuronue asked.

The three were silent as they thought of an answer. Hiei turned his gaze to the caves where the miko had disappeared to. "Return her to the slayers."

Both Kuronue and Youko stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "You want us to prance our happy asses into demon slayer territory intentionally? Are you nuts?" The bat glared at his hybrid friend.

"Slayers are loyal humans. We are returning one of their own. They will not harm us." Hiei explained. He'd encountered a demon slayer before and mistakenly saved her life. In reality, he wanted to destroy the demon because its bones were strong enough to make decent weapons out of. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He spared her and she spared him. An even trade before they parted ways.

Youko crossed his arms over his chest with a huff as he closed his eyes. "We leave at dawn."

Kuronue turned his surprised gaze to Youko now as Hiei disappeared into the darkening forest. It was almost nightfall and Hiei must be patrolling the surrounding area for any danger. The bat stared at his kitunse partner in question. "You are going to let her go?"

"Yes." He answered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"But Youko… I thought…"

"Well obviously you thought wrong." He growled, interrupting the bat before disappearing toward the direction the miko had several minutes ago. Kuronue was confused by Youko's actions. When they first captured the princess, Youko showed no interest in her at all. Gradually, it was obvious that she gained his attention with her unique and fiery attitude. Usually humans were terrified of demons but this one… she acted as if she were ready to mud wrestle any non human species that dared to approach her.

When the princess had been attacked by the bear demon and Youko returned with her bloody and abused body in his arms, he'd seen something different in the kitsune's eyes. His usual cold glare had softened as he tried his best to heal the miko and minimize her pain. When Hiei reported the bruising around her neck to them, he clearly saw the fury in Youko's eyes. And now, when they questioned her about keeping Yomi's threat to herself, Kuronue didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes. Only he noticed of course, seeing as he'd spent so much time with the kitsune. To Kagome and Hiei, who was never very interested in other's feelings, Youko just seemed irritated.

Now the kitunse confused him because he was almost positive that Youko held some sort of feelings for the miko but he was allowing her to leave? Perhaps that was precisely the reason he agreed to escorting her to the slayer village… because he had developed feelings for her. Kuronue sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped. He enjoyed the miko's company… she was definitely entertaining. Now it looked like their time with her would be shortened. How unfortunate.

The following morning, Youko began waking the group and ordering them to prepare for departure. He quickly noticed that there were several of his bandits missing, including Yomi. Worried that the bastard might have taken the miko with them, Youko rushed to her room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her sleeping soundly in her bed. He was caught by surprise when she suddenly sprang up into a sitting position and stared at him with wide eyes.

She sighed and pressed her palm to her chest as she closed her eyes in relief. "You scared the living daylights out of me…" she muttered.

"Why?"

Kagome hesitated as she curled her blanket around her fingers. "I thought you might be Yomi…"

Youko's gaze hardened at the thought of the horned demon harming her again. It wouldn't happen, he wouldn't allow it. "He is gone."

"Gone?"

"He seemed to have left during the night with several others." He explained as she pulled back her blankets and stood from the bed.

"Oh… so did you need something?"

Youko turned toward the door as he began to leave. "Pack up, we're leaving in several minutes."

"Leaving? But where?!" Kagome called to him, but he was already gone. Sighing heavily, Kagome stood from the bed and began gathering her things… not that she had many things to gather in the first place. All she had were the random outfits that Kuronue had given her. She wasn't sure where he'd gotten them but she was almost positive that they were stolen. They did look quite expensive.

Once she'd shoved all of her belongings into the small bag that Hiei had thrown in her room one day, she made her way to the entrance of the caves. Everyone was gathered just outside the hideout waiting for her. Securing her bag over her shoulder, she joined the other bandits. Once everyone was together, they set out. Kuronue led Kagome to the center of the group before falling into step beside her. Youko traveled at the front of the group as usual and she saw glimpses of Hiei following through the trees overhead.

"Where are we going?" she asked, turning her gaze up to Kuronue.

The bat didn't meet her gaze and she could see his jaw set as if he were thinking hard on something. "Don't worry about it."

Deciding to drop the subject for now, she returned her gaze to the front of the group. Youko seemed stiff, not as graceful as usual. Something was wrong… but no one would tell her what.

* * *

~*~*~*~*Elsewhere*~*~*~*~

They'd been searching for months, but there was no sign of her. The others had given up, accepting the fact that she was dead but they refused to believe such lies. They knew she was too stubborn to die, not by his hand. They would continue their search until they either found her or her remains. Without proof of her death, they would still believe her to be alive. And they wouldn't give up on their search.

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she plopped down onto the ground. She was exhausted from their travels and extremely hungry. Thankfully, Youko ordered everyone to stop for the night and make camp. Her stomach was growling louder than the bear that had mauled her all those weeks ago. Kuronue remained at camp with her and she began to realize that Youko, Hiei, or Kuronue were with her at all times. Did they not trust her anymore? What had she done to deserve the twenty four hour watch?

"Did I do something?" Kagome questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Kuronue.

The bat turned to her in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like no one trusts me anymore. Someone is always keeping an eye on me."

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "You're so clueless. We're trying to protect you." He explained.

"Protect me? Why?"

"Because Yomi is still alive out there somewhere and obviously wants you dead. And there's the fact that you're a slayer…" he muttered the last part but unfortunately for him, Kagome heard him loud and clear.

"A what?" she asked, her head starting to ache. She knew that word… slayer… it was familiar to her… but why?

Kuronue groaned as he plopped down on the ground beside her. "We suspect that you are a demon slayer but somehow lost your memory."

Kagome's head grew more painful as she raised a hand to her forehead. "A demon slayer… a miko…" she groaned in slight agony as her head throbbed. "A monk… kitsune… hanyou…" Her head was pounding and she slumped forward to press her forehead against the cold ground. What was happening to her? Why did it feel like someone had taken a blunt object to the back of her head? She could hear someone calling her name in the distance but she wasn't paying attention. With her forehead still resting on the soil, she reached a hand to the back of her head and gasped when her fingers traced over what felt like stitches. Her eyes, that she hadn't even realized were closed, shot open as she flung up into a sitting position.

"Father said I fell and injured my head in the gardens… that's why I can't remember my past." Kagome murmured. Shaking her head as the words demon slayer, miko, and hanyou floated around her mind. "You guys are wrong… I'm the princess of the Eastern Lands…"

"Kagome? Where is the pain rooting from?" Kuronue asked, his voice a mere whisper in her mind. She pointed to the back of her head in response and yelped when someone parted her hair to see the stitches.

She pulled away and focused her gaze on the bat and kitsune, who she hadn't even noticed was standing there as well. "Stop it!"

"Why did you say those words?" Youko asked, his golden eyes flooding with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" She groaned. Her head was still throbbing and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Monk, demon slayer, miko, kitsune, and hanyou." He repeated her words and she grasped her head as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't know! I don't know who they are! But I _do_ know… they're familiar but I can't remember… it hurts to remember…" she whined, holding her head in her hands as she tried to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall.

"The words demon slayer and miko are familiar to you because that's what you are." Hiei's voice reached her ears and she glanced up to see him also standing there with Youko and Kuronue.

She shook her head vigorously. "No… you don't know what you're talking about…"

"Onna stop this nonsense and think. You know how to fight. You were taught the ways of the Taijyai. You possess miko abilities." Hiei stated, pressuring her.

"Hiei, don't." Kuronue ordered.

"You are not the princess of the Eastern Lands, Lord Rahu is not your father." The hybrid continued.

"Don't push her Hiei." Youko growled, turning a glare to the apparition. He wanted to know the truth just as much as Hiei but it was obvious that this assault pained her.

Hiei ignored them both. "You know what you are, you just have to use that pathetic brain of yours."

Before their eyes, the princess's hands gained a bright blue hue and her aura flared. They recognized this type of energy immediately and leapt out of the way just in time. Kagome threw a ball of purification directly at where Hiei had recently been standing. Luckily for him, he'd relocated himself and the sphere collided into one of the other bandits that was just reentering the camp. He was turned to ash in seconds. They turned their attention back to Kagome to see her staring at the pile of ash in shock. They would have to be more careful from now on… it was apparent that she used to know how to use her powers. One hit from her purification and they were done for.

* * *

A faint trace of familiar energy brushed against their senses, immediately grabbing their attention. Quickly turning to the direction the energy had come from, they darted off toward it. That was the energy of a miko… a very familiar miko that only killed if she was being threatened. A miko that only used her purification if she knew her fighting skills weren't enough to save her life. _The_ miko they'd been searching for… hoping to find her alive. Quickening their pace, a new wave of hope pulsated through them, helping them continue on until they reached their destination.

It wasn't long before her scent invaded their senses as well. Now they were positive… this was the woman they'd been searching for.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry to end it there but after this, I can't end it for a few pages. So you'll just have to wait til the next chapter to find out what happens Since the previous chapter was a little short, I decided to treat all of you with an extra chapter this week! Those of you who have left me reviews: Thank you so much! You are the reason I continue writing! R&R please.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 5: Unforeseen Attraction


	5. Unforeseen Attraction

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Five: Unforeseen Attraction

Kagome quietly ate her fish as she stared into the fire. She was confused. Everything about her was confusing her. Her mind… her body… why couldn't she just go back home and live her life like she had been. Everything seemed right then. She wrapped her fingers around the tiny jar that now hung from her neck. She didn't know when but Kuronue had seen the little jar that she kept in her bosom. He'd been nice enough to give her a chain to attach it to so that she could wear it around her neck instead. This was much easier and it gave her the opportunity to hold the glass container whenever she felt uncomfortable.

The sun had fallen behind the mountains several hours ago but everyone still seemed wide awake. She was beginning to tire now that she had food in her stomach but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to know what was happening to her… what that odd power was that turned the demon to ash. She still didn't completely believe that blue sphere had come from her. She didn't even know how she did it…

Suddenly her attention was pulled from her thoughts. She felt that familiar pull… the pull she felt when the shards in her jar were away from her… the pull she felt when she ran into the bear demon. She sprang to her feet and gazed off into the distance, squinting in hopes that it would improve her sight. Everyone else leapt to their feet as well, growing alert from the miko's tense stance. Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue appeared at her sides but she was so focused on trying to figure out what was approaching them that she barely noticed.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue asked quietly.

"That pull…"

A demonic presence brushed against their senses and they realized that three demons were approaching them. Two trailing behind and one speeding straight for them. Moving quickly, Youko and Hiei appeared in front of Kagome and the miko seemed to return to herself. She shook her head clear and glanced around, staring up at Youko and Hiei in confusion before turning her gaze to Kuronue, who was positioned at her left.

"I sense no threat." Youko muttered to Hiei, loud enough for Kuronue to hear as well. Kagome heard his statement as well seeing as she was directly behind them.

"Threat from what?" She asked. The pulling sensation was growing stronger but she was ignoring it the best she could. Something was going on if Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue were suddenly on their toes and protecting her.

"There are three unfamiliar demons approaching." Kuronue informed her, his gaze focused ahead of them.

Kagome stared off into the dense trees that stood in front of Youko and Hiei. She could barely see past the two demons but she could see enough between them to spot something approaching them in the distance. She noticed the demons around her relax slightly but were obviously still prepared to fight if the need arose. Youko informed them that the approaching demons were no threat, so she figured they were relaxing their tense stances to show they meant no harm either.

The demon appeared just a few yards away from her three body guards and she maneuvered to her right so she could peek around Youko to get a better look at the new arrival.

"Kagome… You're alive…" he murmured and took a step closer. He froze where he stood when the bandits growled lowly toward him.

Kagome stared at the demon in confusion. She couldn't see his features very well from this distance and seeing as it was dark out and their only source of light was coming from the campfire, that was behind her, she couldn't tell if she knew this demon or not. How could she though? Aside from a few demons that worked in the castle for her father, the bandits were the only demons she knew since they'd kidnapped her from her home. But if she didn't know this demon… then how did he know her name?

"Do I know you?" she asked, trying to move around Youko but found that the kitsune would not allow her any closer to the demon. Glaring up at him for a moment, she settled for staring at him from around Youko's muscular body.

Every demon present could feel the heartbreak, pain, and anger that flooded through the newcomer's aura. Who was this demon and why was he saddened by the fact that the princess didn't know him? Feeling that it was safe to allow the miko to at least get a good look at the demon, Youko stepped aside slightly and nodded his head forward. The miko smiled softly and moved to stand in front of him. The demon took a step closer, his features now brought to life by the light of the fire.

Kagome's head began to throb once more and she winced at the pain. She stared at the demon before her and knew… just _knew_ she should know who he was… but she couldn't remember. His face… his tail… his clothing… his scent… everything about him seemed familiar to her but she just couldn't understand why. She took an unstable step away from him and stumbled slightly. Youko reached forward and placed his hand at the small of her back to help her regain her balance.

With a heavy heart, he stared at Kagome. How could she have forgotten him? What did that bastard do to her to cause such damage? He was going to pay… he swore on his life that if he found that bastard… he was going to pay dearly for what he'd done to Kagome. "It's me… Kouga… Kagome, how could you forget?"

Kagome's head pounded harder than she'd ever felt before. She reached up to hold her head in her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to lessen the pain. "I don… don't know you…"

"Yes you do! Damnit what did that mutt do to you?! I'm going to kill him." He snarled, glaring off into the distance for a moment before he refocused his gaze on Kagome. He didn't understand why she seemed to be in pain… what was wrong with her?

Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei stared at the scene before them in confusion. It's obvious that the miko knew, or used to know, this wolf because her head only pained her when she was being reminded of something in her past. They were further confused by the new bits of information they were receiving. She was acquainted with a wolf demon that was threatening to kill a mutt that had done something to her? Perhaps they'd been all wrong about their assumption that she was a slayer… slayers rarely befriended demons.

Kagome groaned as she dropped to her knees. Her head was aching so horribly that she could barely take it. It felt as if her brain was going to explode and if she removed her hands from her head, it would blow to pieces. She knew what the wolf demon was talking about… she knew him… but she couldn't remember from where and how. She couldn't remember what he was talking about… she couldn't remember anything. It pained her just to try thinking about the past. Her past was just a black hole of nothingness. Her father told her she'd hit her head and lost her memories… so none of this could be true.

"I can't… I don't know what you're talking about… I don't know who you are…" she ground out between clenched teeth.

Kouga growled angrily and kneeled so he was at eye level with her. "Kagome, you know who I am. Think, you know me… your fall damaged your memory didn't it?" he asked, sighing heavily as his gaze dropped to the ground.

"My fall…" she muttered under her breath. An image, a small scene played in her head over and over again. She was falling off a cliff, plummeting to the ground. She could remember herself thinking that she wasn't going to survive this and that she wished she could have seen her family one last time. "Souta…"

"Yes! Yes Kagome, your brother Souta! You remember him?" Kouga pushed, taking a step closer. There were no warning growls so he dared yet another step closer. Remaining where he was, a few feet away from the miko, he stared at her intently. Shippo had once told him about her family that for some reason he could never meet. He never understood why he couldn't meet them but didn't think on it too hard. He remembered the kit mentioning a grandfather, mother, and little brother named Souta.

"She has a brother?" Kuronue whispered, glancing toward Youko and Hiei. They weren't paying attention to him though. They were staring down at Kagome intently, trying to figure out what was going on. They were just as confused as the rest of the bandits.

"I fell…" she murmured, trying to push back the agonizing throbbing in her head.

Kouga sighed heavily as he closed his eyes for a moment. He would have to explain everything to her… remind her of what happened. That was the only way to bring her memories back… and he knew it was going to hurt her. He had no choice though. She needed to remember what happened… she needed her revenge. He'd been livid when he first heard rumors of what happened. That's when he immediately set out to find Kagome, dead set on finding her alive. At least he accomplished that. Just before he was going to dive into his explanation of what happened, Ginta and Hakaku finally arrived, huffing and puffing.

"Kouga… We finally foun…" they both froze where they stood upon seeing the woman kneeling before them.

"SISTER KAGOME!" they cheered and prepared to pounce on the miko but immediately froze once more at the sound of warning growls coming from the bat, kitsune, and hybrid standing quite close to her. That's when they noticed the group of bandits standing behind the miko. Who the hell were they? Both wolves turned their questioning gazes down to their prince and he shook his head, signaling that he would explain later… once he understood what was going on.

Nodding his head to the ground and ordering his men to sit, he refocused his attention on Kagome. "Kagome… think back. Try to remember what happened. Inuyasha turned on you. He turned on you and killed the others. After he was finished with Sango and Miroku, he went after you but you fell off a cliff. You're lucky to be alive but it must have erased your memories." Kouga explained.

The miko suddenly winced in pain and held her head firmly. The smell of salt filled the air and everyone realized that tears were flooding down her cheeks. Kagome held back her scream of pain as her memories came crashing back to her. It was like watching a movie that she'd seen years ago and was watching once more to remember what happened.

Inuyasha suddenly turned on their group and planned to kill Kagome. Sango and Miroku quickly noticed the change in his attitude and moved to protect Kagome. Inuyasha pushed them aside and darted straight for her, his goal was obviously to end the miko as quickly as possible. Kirara charged the hanyou and threw him away from her. Sango and Miroku repositioned themselves in between Kagome and Inuyasha and ordered the miko to run. She refused to leave them behind but Sango sent her a look that was so stern, she felt her feet pulling her away from the upcoming battle.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she watched Inuyasha charge straight for Sango. The slayer fought hard but it wasn't enough to hold off an individual that possessed as much power as Inuyasha did. Kagome caught a glimpse of her sister like friend being thrown to the side like a rag doll before she couldn't see the battle anymore. She could still hear it though… could hear the pained groans and screams from her friends… it tore at her soul. She turned back and began running toward her friends once more but Kirara hooked a fang through her shirt and dragged her in the opposite direction.

Her tears blinding her as she ran beside the fire neko, she skid to a stop when they came to a sudden drop. Kagome stared down at the edge of the cliff in horror before turning her back to it as she heard someone approach. She sobbed as Inuyasha emerged from the tree line and approached them. Kirara tried to protect her but she was no match for the hanyou. He rendered her unconscious within seconds. He smirked at her for just a moment before rushing her.

Kagome took a step back and her eyes widened as the rocks beneath her feet loosened and broke off. She felt her stomach in her throat as she plummeted to the ground at speeds that she doubted even Inuyasha could reach. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, she wished she could have seen her family one last time. After that, everything went black. She opened her eyes to see Youko angrily approaching Kouga, preparing to end his life and she gasped in panic.

"No! Please…" she sniffled. "Don't hurt him…" she sobbed as she pushed herself to her feet. Everyone stared in surprise as the miko threw herself at the wolf and sobbed against his chest. She hugged him tightly and soaked his clothing with her tears. Kouga wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his nose in her hair.

Youko glared dangerously down at the wolf that held Kagome in such an intimate embrace. He hadn't liked the wolf when he first arrived but now he wanted to spill his blood for touching Kagome. He didn't even notice he was growling softly until Kuronue placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Glancing at the bat for a moment, he turned his golden eyes back to the miko who was slowly pulling away from Kouga.

Kagome took a deep breath as her gaze dropped to the ground. How could Inuyasha betray them? She wasn't even sure if her friends were alive or not… She turned a hopeful look toward Kouga and he shook his head slightly, his gaze falling to the ground as well. She held back her tears as the memory of what happened played over and over again in her head.

"How did you survive the fall?" Kouga asked curiously. He'd heard that the miko had fallen off the cliff and disappeared.

Kagome shrugged, glad for the subject change. "I'm not sure actually… but for some reason I ended up in the Eastern Lands castle. The lord made me believe I was his daughter, the princess of the Eastern Lands."

Kouga turned his gaze to the miko in surprise. "You've been there all this time?"

Kagome nodded as she gazed at him curiously.

"Sesshomaru informed me that the lord's daughter was killed by demons one night when she snuck outside the castle walls. He was suspicious of what Lord Rahu was up to because we also heard that his daughter was alive and well the following week." Kouga explained.

Kagome gasped as she remembered everything that happened just before Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi kidnapped her. "Have you heard word from the Eastern castle lately?"

"I heard they'd been attacked but were able to fight off the demons after the leader disappeared. Why?" he questioned curiously.

"Lord Rahu told me that Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to be coming for supper that night but it was a trap. Naraku was disguised as Sesshomaru and attacked the castle once the gates were opened. I couldn't control the immense fear I felt when I saw him so I ran. I reached the opposite side of the castle and that's where Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi kidnapped me." She explained as she nodded toward the bandits behind her.

Kouga turned a fierce glare toward them as a snarl escaped his lips. "These bastards kidnapped you?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she moved to stand in front of Youko, who was closest to Kouga, just in case the wolf decided to attack. "What are you throwing a fit about Kouga?! You kidnapped me the first time you met me too!"

Kouga snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yea but I'm not a bandit. They're probably planning to kill you."

Kagome glared up at him in irritation. "You were going to kill me too, once you were finished using me to find the shards."

Kouga's eyes widened as his alerted gaze skimmed over the bandits behind her. The miko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as well. "They already know, you can relax."

Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue turned their curious eyes to her. "How did you know?" the bat asked.

"Now that I have my memories back, I can reanalyze everything you all were saying during my time in your presence. You guys figured out a lot, but not everything." She smiled.

"Where were we correct?" Hiei asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That I'm a miko and a taijiya. And that I'm not the princess of the Eastern Lands."

"How is it possible for you to be a miko and taijiya?" Youko asked, staring down at her intensely.

Kagome blushed slightly from the intensity of his gaze. She cleared her throat and forced herself to smile even though the thought of Sango broke her heart to pieces. "My friend Sango was the last of the taijiya… she taught me how to fight so I could defend myself if she couldn't reach me in time."

"Last of the taijiya?" Kuronue asked, confused.

"Naraku killed the taijiya clan a little over a year ago." She explained, surprised they didn't know that by now.

Hiei snorted. "So where were we going to take her exactly since the clan is deceased?"

Youko turned a slight glare toward the hybrid. "I was unaware their numbers were dwindling."

Kuronue rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to the miko with a smirk. "So you do know how to fight."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she focused her gaze on the bat. "Of course I do. I'm the only miko left that can see the shards of the Shikon No Tama, not to mention I have half of the shards in my possession. I'm a prime target anywhere in this world." She stated as she lifted the jar to show them the shards. She trusted them seeing as they hadn't taken the shards yet. They had _many _opportunities to take the shards but never did.

"I think you trust these thieves far too much Kagome. Why don't you come with us? I'll take you back to the den; I'll keep you safe from that damn mutt and Naraku." Kouga said, taking a step closer to the miko.

Youko turned a sharp glare toward the wolf, his anger resurfacing.

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "I can't Kouga. I need to finish finding the shards and defeat Naraku."

"Then travel with my pack. You can't trust these demons." Kouga stated, glaring toward Youko, who was still glaring at him.

Kagome hesitated as she turned to glance at the new demons she considered her friends. She then turned back to Kouga. "I'm sorry Kouga, but I'm going alone… I refuse to let anyone else die because of me."

Kuronue snorted as he moved to stand beside Youko, who was trying to control his irritation. "You honestly think we're going to let you travel on your own?"

Kagome turned a glare toward him. "I can take care of myself." She snapped.

Hiei scoffed. "Right."

She growled, quite well for a human they noticed, as she took a threatening step toward the hybrid. "Don't make me hurt you."

Kouga chuckled as he took a step back. "I'd be careful if I were you, her bite is worst than her bark."

Youko rolled his eyes as he smirked down at the little miko. "I think I can handle her." He purred.

The miko blushed cherry red as she took a step away from the kitsune. He was acting very different from before… but she wasn't complaining. Though she was confused as to why his attitude changed. He never showed any sort of attraction toward her before… but now she was beginning to think otherwise. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she scoffed and stuck her nose in the air arrogantly. "Stupid demons."

Kouga grinned as he moved to stand beside her. "Gotta love my woman's attitude."

Youko's seductive behavior disappeared as he growled softly toward Kouga once more. Kagome acted quickly, not wanting to see the wolf and kitsune duke it out. She still wasn't sure of Youko's full power so couldn't be sure if Kouga would get hurt or not. "Kouga, I think it would be best if we split up. I'll search for the remaining shards that Naraku hasn't gotten his grimy hands on and you can try finding Naraku's castle."

Kouga groaned but nodded. "If you say so… but at least take a few of the thieves with you. I don't trust them but it's better than you prancing around on your own Kagome."

"We didn't plan on letting her go alone." Kuronue stated with a grin before he turned to the bandits behind him. Kagome could hear the bat ordering them to go back to the hideout until they returned. They nodded and began packing their things and Kuronue turned his attention back to the miko.

"Why are you sending them home?" she questioned.

"No need to gain attention with a group of bandits assisting the Shikon Miko to gather the shards." He shrugged.

"Intelligent." Kouga muttered under his breath before turning to Kagome. He pulled her into a tight hug before darting off past Ginta and Hakaku. "Take care of my woman weasel!"

Youko glared off after the prince as Ginta and Hakaku struggled to catch up. He didn't like that wolf… not one bit.

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she pulled the shard from the goat demon's ashes. She tried asking for the shard nicely but for some reason, every demon she encountered refused to hand them over and wanted to kill her, or eat her. Dropping the now purified shard into the jar around her neck, she turned a smile toward Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue, who were all staring at her with varied expressions. Kuronue looked surprised, Hiei was obviously impressed, and Youko… well let just say the satisfied smirk on his face was making her a little nervous. Sure it was the first time they'd seen her in action but she hadn't expected this reaction.

"What?" she snapped, growing irritated with the attention.

"We knew you could fight, but thinking and actually witnessing it is completely different." Kuronue explained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You didn't believe I could take care of myself did you?" she accused.

Hiei shook his head, not bothering to beat around the bush. "Holding off an enemy until help arrives is different than possessing the ability to actually defeat the enemy."

"And you thought I couldn't defeat my opponent?"

"We weren't sure. Every time you're self defense would kick in, it was very brief. You would come back to yourself and were defenseless once more." The bat explained.

Kagome nodded slightly in understanding. That made sense. If it hadn't been for Youko and Hiei, she'd have been dead long ago either by that bear or Yomi. "Sango taught me everything she knew… we may not have the strength that demons possess but we have strategy."

"We'll have to test that out one day." Youko smirked toward her.

Kagome blushed as she quickly averted her gaze and tried to focus on where they should go next. Shrugging her shoulders and decided to head west, she turned back to her companions. "West?"

Kuronue shrugged and nodded. "Why not." He muttered before falling into step beside the miko. Kagome smiled up at him as Hiei and Youko disappeared into the trees above. Thankful to be away from the kitsune for once, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could feel her bat friend's gaze on her now and she glanced up to him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, worried that she might have been injured in her fight with the goat. He doubted that was possible since the demon hadn't been able to touch her. He had charged at her but once he darted passed her, she brushed her fingers along its side and it turned to dust.

"I'm fine… where did Hiei go?" she muttered, trying to change the subject when she realized that the hybrid's aura was no longer nearby.

"He's checking to make sure everyone arrived to the hideout in one piece." He answered, staring at her intently. Kuronue smirked when he realized her cheeks were still stained pink. "Don't let him get to you. He's just very straight forward."

Kagome sputtered as she lost her footing for a moment before quickly regaining herself. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Kuronue snorted. "If you didn't, that blush would've disappeared long ago."

Kagome turned a glare to him. "Shut up before I give _you_ a taste of my purification."

A shiver ran up Kuronue's spine as he turned another smirk toward the miko. "Not so much of a threat, sounds kinda sexy."

Kagome growled as she punched him quite hard in the arm. The bat hissed in pain for a moment before breaking down into laughter. Only growing more irritated, the miko sent a small jolt of purification at the demon and knocked him on his ass. Glaring down at him as he continued to laugh, she stomped off ahead of him. "You're lucky I won't kill you!" she snapped, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she continued on.

Youko dropped down from the trees to stand beside his chuckling companion. "What do you find so amusing?"

Kuronue pushed to his feet and dusted himself off. "She's pissed at me for making fun of her." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You better be careful with this one Youko, she's feisty but easily hurt."

Youko nodded slightly. "I'm aware."

Kuronue's expression turned serious as he focused his gaze on the kitsune. "And I have to admit I will not be happy if you are ever the cause of her pain."

The kitsune met his friend's gaze. "I don't plan on harming her…"

The bat stared at him for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves, would fall in love."

Youko snorted as he averted his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't be ridiculous."

Kuronue was about to retort when they suddenly heard Kagome's pained cry in the distance.

"NO!" Kagome cried as she held back her tears. She glared at Hakudoshi with pure hatred as she pushed herself to her feet and forced her purification into her hands.

"He betrayed you and so will they." The albino boy smirked cruelly as he watched the miko's heart break all over again. He enjoyed seeing her shatter to pieces when Inuyasha turned on her, but seeing it again was just as good as the first time. She wore her heart on her sleeve and it was so easy to read her emotions. She was like an open book.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Kagome yelled as she lunged at him. Before she could reach him, a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her back against a hard chest. She thrashed against her attacker and elbowed him in the ribs sharply. Her mind barely registered the pained hiss that escaped her attacker's lips as his hold on her loosened. She pulled away from him and charged for Hakudoshi once more, ready to turn him to dust. Another pair of arms snaked around her middle and she tried to pull away from the demon.

"Kagome, stop this!" she heard a familiar snarl and froze where she stood. She turned to look behind her at the individual holding her tightly and her eyes widened when she realized it was Youko. She turned her gaze back to Hakudoshi and gasped when she saw Ginta tied up where the evil demon once stood. Tears sprung to her eyes once more as she realized that Naraku's spawn attempted to trick her into killing her own friend… he was messing with her head.

"Ginta…" she wheezed out, her throat tight. The wolf was shaking, his eyes wide. She'd almost purified Ginta… and the wolf looked terrified. Youko finally released her and Kagome darted straight for her friend. She quickly untied the rope around his ankles and wrists before hugging him tightly. "Ginta… I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she squeezed him tight. "I'm so so so sorry…" she chanted over and over again.

Ginta gradually calmed from his near death experience and wrapped his arms around her in return. "It's alright Kagome, no harm done." He muttered. Physically no harm had been done, but mentally… Ginta was positive that every time the miko used her powers, he would feel the same fear he felt today. A bone chilling fear that completely consumed him and held him in an iron grip he couldn't escape.

"No… I almost… oh dear god…" She sobbed as she held him tighter, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

Ginta pulled away from her enough to look her directly in her eyes. "Kagome. It's alright, this was Naraku's doing. We'll find him… and make him pay for everything." He murmured.

Kagome nodded as she sniffled and pulled away so she could wipe away the last of her tears. She forced herself to smile up at him before turning to the demons that stopped her from killing her dear friend. Kuronue was grumbling about something she couldn't hear from where she stood while Youko checked his ribs to be sure Kagome hadn't used any purification when she elbowed him. She held back her tears as she approached the pair. As she approached, both demons turned their gazes to her.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Kuronue complained.

The guilty expression that already clouded her aura seemed to weigh heavier on her and Youko turned a glare toward the bat. Before either demon could say anything, the miko pulled Kuronue into a tight hug, nearly causing him more pain to his aching ribs. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from crying.

Kuronue held the miko tightly before pulling away and ruffling her hair like an older brother would to his little sister. "Stop takin it so hard. It was an accident. No one's dead or seriously injured so no need to cry about it."

Kagome nodded, seeming as if she hadn't even noticed his brotherly actions as she turned to Youko, preparing to apologize to him as well but the kitunse shot her a glare.

"Do not apologize for something that was not your fault."

The corner of her lips tugged up in a ghost of a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the material of his tunic. "Thank you…" she mumbled.

Youko pulled away without returning the affection and nodded to her. "Don't worry about it."

Slightly confused by his actions, Kagome stared at him for a moment before she heard Ginta calling her name. She turned to her friend and smiled the best she could as he approached her.

"I'm going to rejoin Kouga. Now we know not to split up if we're anywhere near his hideout. Naraku, Kagura and Hakudoshi attacked us separately."

"Divide and conquer." Kuronue muttered.

Ginta nodded slightly. "Yea… well Kouga was able to use his shards to escape Naraku and save Hakaku from getting killed but Hakudoshi knocked me out. I woke up here and a few hours later, you stumbled along." The wolf explained, trailing off since they knew the rest of the story.

She nodded and pulled him into one last hug before stepping back to stand between Youko and Kuronue. "Again, I'm sorry Ginta. Go find Kouga and Hakaku… and please travel safe."

The wolf nodded and darted off in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before he was out of sight and Kagome sighed heavily. She felt terrible for falling for one of Hakudoshi's mind tricks but there was nothing she could do to change what had already happened… just like there was no going back to save her friends when Inuyasha betrayed them… there were no second chances… she was just lucky Youko and Kuronue were here this time to change the outcome of the situation.

A/N:

Pandora's out of the box and ya can't put her back in! Hope everyones enjoying this so far! I'm sure having fun writing it. Thanksgiving is around the corner! Between working, writing and being obsessed with Howrse .com, I didn't even notice the upcoming holidays lol. I want to again thank those of you that left me reviews! You people are the reason I write. As a treat, I made sure this chapter was a bit longer. Please continue to R&R!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 6: Explicated Intentions


	6. Explicated Intentions

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Six: Explicated Intentions

Kagome stared at the two demons walking ahead of her. They hadn't said a word to each other for several hours and it was beginning to irritate her. Why the sudden silence? Just a few hours ago, they were all over her, trying to calm her down after she nearly purified Ginta. Hakudoshi's mind game struck her hard and she nearly lost it when she realized she'd been a foot away from killing her close friend and not her mortal enemy. Her hard glare softened as she recalled how patient they'd been with her.

It took her nearly an hour to calm herself and rein in her powers enough to travel without attracting too much attention. When she sprang up and raced toward who she thought was Hakudoshi, Kuronue had been the first to attempt to stop her. He received an elbow to the ribs. Youko was the second attempt to stop her and his growled demand had been enough to bring her back to herself… back to reality. How did she possibly think she could gather the shards on her own? If Youko and Kuronue hadn't been with her, she would have turned Ginta to dust and wouldn't have even known.

She appreciated the two bandits' presence now more than ever and was beginning to think that perhaps she was kidnapped for a reason. She was meant to be kidnapped by the thieves and forced to travel so far from her 'home'. She always believed that everything happened for a reason but then what was the reason for her friend's deaths? Why did their lives have to end? They hadn't even been able to complete their goals… Miroku wasn't able to defeat Naraku and end the curse that hunted his family. He was the last of his line...

Sango couldn't avenge her family and saved Kohaku. The poor boy was probably still being controlled by Naraku and it pained her that there was nothing she could do about it. Kirara went down following orders. Sango demanded that she keep Kagome safe from Inuyasha… no matter what happened to her. And Shippo… her dear kit. Although he'd been left with Kaede at the time, she was sure Inuyasha didn't spare him. He hadn't even had the chance to live his life yet. If he had survived, Kouga would've found him. The jewel was the cause of all this… and she was determined to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed.

"You hungry yet?" Kuronue called over his shoulder.

He must have heard her stomach growling because she only noticed the sounds her body was producing when he brought her attention back to earth. Blushing slightly, she snorted and resisted the urge to take a break and search for a spring to bathe in. They'd only been traveling for a few hours after the incident. She wanted to cover as much ground as she could before the sun no longer illuminated the sky.

"I'm fine."

The bat rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

After a few more hours of traveling and not finding even a trace of a shard, they stopped for camp. Kagome was starting a fire when Youko suddenly stood and glared off in the distance. Kagome froze where she sat from the expression on his face until he abruptly returned to his original position against the base of the tree. Confused and more than curious, she was about to ask what the hell that was all about but Kuronue answered her before she could even ask the question that burned on her tongue.

"Kitsune's have this ability to sense each other if they're close. Some breeds can even communicate to one another from a distance."

"What do you mean?"

Youko turned his golden eyes to her as he took over the explanation. "Every breed has a different ability but we all possess power over plant life. Most skilled and elder kitsune can communicate using the surrounding plants."

Kagome nodded her understanding. "That's interesting… so what exactly is your ability for your breed? You're a silver kitsune right?"

Something glinted in the kitsune's eyes for a split second before disappearing. "Silver kitsune's possess the ability of seduction." He explained, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she averted her attention to the fire she was feeding wood to. "Why am I not surprised."

Kuronue snickered at the slight blush that heated the miko's cheeks. His laughter only increased when she pushed herself to her feet and stomped out of camp, fists balled at her sides. Youko glared at his thieving partner before disappeared from sight. The bat rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where the kitsune was headed.

Kagome grumbled to herself about arrogant demons that didn't know when to shut up. She glared at the trees as she passed them until she reached a small spring. Sighing heavily, she plopped down on a boulder near the water and dipped her feet in the cool liquid. She stared into the water for some time and nearly leapt out of her skin when she noticed Youko's reflection beside hers. She turned a sharp glare at the kitsune. "Don't do that."

The demon rolled his eyes at her attitude and gracefully sat beside her. "Calm down."

She crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze. "Don't tell me what to do." She snapped.

Youko smirked as he moved to sit closer to the fiery miko. "You're rather sexy when you're angry." He purred, inhaling her wonderful scent of plumeria; a beautiful pink flower he'd discovered in foreign territory several years ago.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Then an idea surfaced in her mind and she smirked, knowing the kitsune couldn't see her expression from where he sat. Forcing a serious expression on her face, she turned to focus her gaze on Youko. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" he purred, inching his face closer to hers, his gaze dropping to her lips.

"I think it's _you_ that needs to calm down." No longer able to hold her serious expression in place, she swiftly pushed the kitsune into the spring. She broke down into laughter as he surfaced, sputtering. "Oh!" she laughed. "You look like a wet kitten!" she snickered. His hair fell in front of his face. His ears, that the miko almost couldn't resist trying to touch, were drooping from the weight of the water. The kitsune was growling when he first surfaced but now the miko realized he was smirking at her… uh oh… she was in for it now.

No longer laughing, she leapt up and ran. There was no way in hell she was going to allow him to throw her into that cold spring. She pushed her legs to move faster and she sighed in relief when she finally spotted the camp fire through the trees in the distance. She thought she was safe… very wrong assumption. Youko tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with the weight of his body, which was still soaking wet. Kagome broke down into laughter once more, not bothered by the fact that her clothes were now soaking wet.

"You honestly thought you could escape?" he panted, his ears twitching as his tail swayed from side to side playfully.

"I was hoping I could reach camp and use Kuronue as a shield." She giggled.

"Oh? And is playing pranks your way of avoiding awkward situations?" he purred, watching the blush color her cheeks once more.

"I… uh…" she stumbled over her words as she attempted to come up with something to say. Her mind drew a blank.

His tail still swishing from side to side, he smirked down at her as he slowly lowered his face closer to hers. Her heart rate increased and the smell of her arousal gradually invaded his senses. Youko's eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the smell of her for a moment before forcing himself to put distance between them. Kagome stared up at him in confusion for a moment before he disappeared.

Kagome pushed herself to her feet as she glared off in the direction the kitsune disappeared. Why was he sending her such mixed signals? She just didn't understand him. One minute he seemed like he wanted to kiss her, then another he disappeared. Sighing heavily, she slowly walked the rest of the way to camp. Upon arrival, she took note of Hiei's presence and the deer meat that was cooking over the fire. Taking a seat near the fire, beside Kuronue, she grabbed a piece and nibbled on her dinner.

Kuronue glanced toward Hiei in question before turning his gaze back to the miko. "You ok?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Onna." Hiei growled, glaring down at her.

"What Hiei." She muttered, taking another bite of her food.

The hybrid chose to ignore her tone with him for now. "Where is the fox."

"How should I know."

"This has to do with Youko doesn't it?" Kuronue stated more than asked. Kagome snorted and the bat knew he'd guessed correctly. "What happened?"

"I don't understand. Sometimes he's nice, sometimes he's mean, sometimes he ignores me, other times it seems like he might…" she trailed off as her eyes narrowed until she was glaring into the fire. "I don't know."

Hiei rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. That's why he avoided these types of situations. Glancing toward Kuronue and realizing the bat was going to attempt an explanation, he crossed his arms over his chest and slid to the ground to watch the show.

Kuronue stared at the troubled miko for a moment before sighing. "He's trying Kagome, give him a break."

She turned her glare to him, forgetting about the last of her dinner as she set it down beside her. "Trying what Kuronue?!"

"Trying to… handle the situation carefully." He hesitated, trying to find the right words.

The miko only grew more irritable. "Explain to me in a language I understand." She growled.

Kuronue groaned. Why did he voluntarily begin this explanation? "Youko likes you."

Kagome felt a pang of hope spread through her chest but refused to acknowledge it. She'd been hurt too many times in the past… she wasn't about to set herself up for heartbreak once more. "Oh really? If he does then why does he disappear every time things start heating up?"

Kuronue shook his head at her blindness. "You traveled with a kitsune for how many years? Because from the looks of it, you don't seem to know much about kitsunes at all."

Kagome's glare intensified. "Shippo was a child. He was too young to understand any of this."

Kuronue winced slightly. He'd completely forgotten that her hanyou friend had turned on her… and probably killed the kit she traveled with. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't realize…" he broke off and shook his head. "I'm sorry but what I'm trying to say is that Youko's been trying to clue you toward his actions."

"What the hell does that mean?!" she snapped, growing frustrated. He was talking in circles and all she wanted was for him to give her a straight answer.

"The fox wants to claim you." Hiei blurted, finally losing interest in watching Kuronue scramble.

"Excuse me?" Kagome stuttered as she focused her gaze on Hiei.

"His instincts are telling him to rut with you, but his heart is telling him to mate with you." The hybrid explained.

Kagome stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. She definitely hadn't expected that.

"When Kouga first arrived, do you remember how he was acting?" Kuronue questioned, hoping they were finally getting through her thick skull.

"Yea… he always stood close… growled at Kouga when he tried getting closer… I thought he was just trying to keep me safe because he didn't know Kouga."

Kuronue shook his head. "Hiei and I were protecting you. What Youko was doing was something completely different; he was keeping you away from a rival male."

Kagome stared at the bat in confusion. He was trying to keep her away from Kouga because he thought Kouga was a rival? Youko was being possessive of her?

"The day you were attacked by the bear, everything changed." Kuronue murmured.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"When we kidnapped you, we weren't concerned for your wellbeing. We didn't care that you were human and probably would starve or die of exhaustion from traveling as long as the rest of us. All we cared about was getting the shards from you." Kuronue explained.

Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest. So they had been after the shards all along. "Why didn't you just take them from me?"

"We planned on it. Yomi wanted to have his way with you first. We didn't allow that. We may be brutal thieves but we were already leaving you for dead and stealing your shards, we weren't going to torment you further. We didn't have anything against you or Lord Rahu."

"I'm confused…" she murmured.

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "Always so impatient, let me finish."

She glared at him slightly but nodded.

"You toughed out those first three days, not complaining or radiating an ounce of fear. You even had attitude with us, which was quite gutsy considering we could have killed you before you understood what hit you. You intrigued us so we decided to keep you around for a bit. Youko kept his distance, studying you from afar. Hiei did the same, but I didn't mind ruffling your feathers. It was fun to piss you off… and still is of course." He winked with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I resist the urge to fry you."

Kuronue chuckled. "You like me too much. Anyway, we slowly started to trust you since it was obvious that you were intelligent enough to realize you would die on your own. We knew you wouldn't stray far from the group. But that day we ran from the mass of demons and you disappeared, something changed. I already felt attached to you somewhat but it was Youko who disappeared in search of you. I never realized it but he'd been keeping tabs on you."

"He was?"

"I guess. When he brought you back and bandaged you up, I realized that I wasn't the only one that grew a little closer to you. Youko did, hell even Hiei did."

Both turned to the hybrid when they heard him growl. Kagome threw a smile toward the apparition. "I always knew you cared Hiei."

"Hn." He scoffed, averting his gaze.

Kagome giggled and turned her attention back to Kuronue, waiting for him to continue.

"Youko and I took care of you the entire time you were recovering. Working with him, I realized that he wasn't acting like his usual self. Kitsunes by nature are very sexual creatures. Youko grew to respect you. After Hiei noticed the bruising on your neck, we kept a closer eye on you. None of us were happy with the fact that someone among the group was harming you. Hiei was keeping an eye on you that day and-"

"You pervert!" Kagome yelled, turning a glare to Hiei and interrupting Kuronue.

"Will you focus! He wasn't peeping on you! He was just keeping an eye on you! If it weren't for him, Yomi would have killed you." Kuronue growled.

Kagome glared at him but remained silent.

"Thank you." He muttered before returning to his story. "When Yomi attacked and you were able to defend yourself, Hiei recognized your fighting skills to be the same as a taijiya. We decided that night that we should return you to the taijiya village, though at the time we weren't aware the clan no longer existed. Then Kouga came along and Youko wasn't able to rein in his instincts any longer. The growling was his way of warning Kouga away from you. Either the wolf was stupid or thought he was strong enough to take on Youko because obviously he ignored the threats. Doesn't matter though because everyone was too focused on your wellbeing to care about anything else."

"Is this all true?" Kagome muttered, turning her gaze to Hiei. The hybrid nodded slightly. She sighed heavily, trying to absorb all the information she'd just been fed.

"He leaves because he doesn't want to just bed you like the females he's had in his past. He wants to win your heart over… just as you've snatched his." Kuronue murmured.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't even know what to say. Youko liked her? She didn't know how to react… it almost felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her chest swelled with excitement. Someone actually liked her… wanted her for who she was. Not for the powers she possessed or her ability to see the shards. If she understood Kuronue's explanation correctly, Youko wanted her for the heart that beat in her chest.

"Story time is over. Get some sleep onna." Hiei ordered.

Not sure how to react still, she just nodded. She repositioned herself so she was lying beside the fire. Staring into the flames, she wondered if things would change between her and Youko… or if they'd remain how they were now. Deciding not to strain her mind with such confusing thoughts, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. They'd been hunting down the last remaining shards for so long, they'd lost track of time. For Kuronue, Hiei, Youko, and Kagome though, it didn't feel like they'd been searching for very long. Time flew by as they traveled and fought. They grew closer and Kagome felt like she'd gained her feudal family back. She missed Sango, Miroku and Shippo but she needed to accept their deaths… if she hadn't, it would interfere with her duty.

She came to realize that the morning after Hakudoshi had tricking her into almost killing Ginta. She understood that she needed a strong mind in order to win the war against Naraku. That entire week, she'd been an emotional train wreck. She mourned over her friends and her pain. Kuronue and Youko comforted her as much as they could, but there was only so much they could do. Hiei wisely decided to keep his distance. He'd never coped well with emotional humans. He didn't know how to react to her depression.

After draining out all of her anger, frustration, sadness, and grief, Kagome slowly returned to the miko they all knew and enjoyed. The feisty little human that didn't show fear even when she stared death in the face. And that was quite often considering all the trouble she got into. The bandit trio had never met anyone that attracted so much peril before. She was a magnet for it because no matter what they were doing or where they were, danger seemed to be drawn to her.

Several weeks into their travels, Youko gave Kagome the shard he'd kept from when she was attacked. It never crossed his mind that she could feel his shard but once he'd handed the piece to her and seen her knowing smile, he was curious of why she hadn't just asked him to give it to her in the first place. Kagome explained that she knew he'd give it to her sooner or later and that she didn't feel it was right to demand he give it to her since it was in his possession.

Youko could feel himself growing closer to Kagome over the time they spent together but he wisely chose not to get any closer to her physically. Kuronue informed him of the conversation he, Hiei, and Kagome had shared. He was also told that the miko hadn't responded in any way, not positive or negative. That didn't help him in the slightest. He liked Kagome… liked her too much in his opinion because he didn't know what to do. He wanted her… physically but not like he had wanted the females in his past. He wanted to keep her…

"You guys..." Kagome muttered as her pace slowed until she was no longer walking. She closed her eyes in concentration as her three traveling companions turned their attention to her.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue asked, now more alert to his surroundings than before.

"I think all the shards have been collected. Naraku is headed straight for us… and he has his entire army with him." Kagome announced, her eyes opening slowly. They stared at her for a moment, studying the conflicting emotions that swam through her eyes. Grief, anxiousness, anger… fear.

"So this is the final battle you were talking about?" the bat demon asked.

The miko nodded. "There are no more stray shards. Kouga is probably on his way as we speak. This battle will determine who gets the Shikon No Tama..."

"Finally some excitement." Hiei grumbled. Following the miko around was entertaining but he barely got to kill anything. The miko took care of most the demons they encountered since majority of them possessed shards.

Kagome hesitated as her gaze fell to the ground. "I… I want you guys to stay here. Or go back to the hideout." She murmured.

All three demons turned back to her, staring at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Sighing from the weight of their stares, she lifted her gaze to them. "I don't want any of you near this battle."

Kuronue laughed. "You honestly think we're going to stay out of it?"

Kagome glared at him. "I _don't_ want you to come."

"Why?" Youko questioned, staring at her in confusion. They'd gone this far, why did she suddenly want them to leave?

Kagome tore her gaze away from Youko's. She felt closer to him… emotionally and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to him… to any of her new friends. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous onna."

Her glare returned as she turned on her heel and stomped up to the hybrid. Glaring up at him, she tried to hold back the urge to knock him in the head with her already clenched fist. "You don't get it do you? Naraku is powerful; he'll kill you, all of you, if he finds the opportunity."

"You're underestimating our abilities." Youko stated.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's best if I go alone."

"So you can get yourself killed and give Naraku the jewel? You might as well gift wrap it." Kuronue snorted.

"I can handle myself. I'll figure it out on my own." She shot back, glaring at him once more.

"What are you so scared of?" Youko pried. Why didn't she want them in the fight? She knew they were powerful enough to be quite useful in the upcoming battle.

"Because I don't want to lose any of you! There, are you happy now?!" She snapped, tears shining in her eyes.

Kuronue sighed as he took a step toward her. "Kagome, nothings going to hap-"

"Sango was strong! So was Miroku! And Kirara but look what happened to them! They were killed by our friend! I could have fought him off… could have helped them… but I was weak… I couldn't harm Inuyasha…" she muttered, the tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. "And he's still out there… for all I know, he could be siding with Naraku. With that possibility, I refuse to let anyone else I love get hurt or killed." She stated stubbornly.

All three demons stared at her in surprise. She'd not only admitted that she cared enough for them that she didn't want them to get hurt but she'd just admitted to loving them. Of course they knew it was in a friendship type of manner but Youko couldn't stop the pounding of his heart. This woman was so perfect… they'd kidnapped her and hadn't treated her so well for a few weeks but she grew to love them.

"We will not allow you to fight alone." Youko growled, glaring at her now.

"I don't care what you say; you're not joining this fight." Kagome growled back, her tears drying.

"You think you can keep us away from the fight?" Hiei chuckled. "I'd like to see you try onna."

Kagome glared at all three demons. Of course she didn't have a way to keep them away from the fight. She just didn't want to see them get hurt. Once Kouga arrived to the battle, she planned on taking his shards and ordering him to leave as well… for his own safety. She couldn't bear to see another friend die. She didn't want any of them involved in the battle but if she couldn't convince them to stay away, then there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Kagome, let us fight by your side… let us help you." Kuronue insisted.

She sighed as she averted her gaze. "I don't want to watch another person I care about suffer."

"You won't. We can handle ourselves." Hiei stated.

"I know you can…" she muttered.

Youko moved to stand directly in front of her. Hooking a finger under her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze. "I will not leave you to die." He murmured to her. "We will fight beside you, do not argue."

Kagome opened her mouth to refuse but quickly shut it when Youko's eyes narrowed dangerously. How did he have such control over her? Shaking those thoughts from her head, she nodded slightly in defeat. "Fine."

A smirk appeared on the kitsune's face then and he swiftly leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Winking at her after pulling away, he returned to stand beside Kuronue, who was trying to hold back his laughter at the red tint that flooded the miko's cheeks.

Trying to hide her blush, she started making her way in the direction she could feel Naraku coming from. She glanced back to her three new friends when she realized she was walking alone. "So are you guys coming or not?"

All three demons smirked before catching up to her. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking; Hiei, Kuronue, and Youko falling into step beside her.

* * *

A/N:

I love when my readers catch little details in chapters that I purposefully leave for you to pick up on. It tells me that you're all paying attention! Thank you for all my reviews so far keep them coming please! They're like fuel to the fire that is my muse lol I hope you are all enjoying it so far. We're only at chapter 6 and there is still sooooo much more to come! Are you excited? Cause I sure as hell am. ^_^

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 7: Vain Desire


	7. Vain Desire

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Vain Desire

Kagome inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. She could sense Naraku's army waiting just beyond the trees that stood before them. She averted her attention from the threat and focused on the demonic auras she could feel approaching them from behind. An individual that possessed two sacred jewel shards traveled with the group. She breathed a sigh of relief as the miko turned her gaze to her three demon companions. "Kouga's on his way and from what I can sense, he brought backup."

The demons nodded, only partially paying attention to the miko. They were concentrating on the enemy. The army was restless and ready for battle but there were several individuals in the surrounding area that were nervous. They also took note that there weren't only demons in the clearing just ahead of them. There were a few humans and two hanyou. They knew that Naraku was one of the hanyou but the other? They had no clue. What they did know about the mysterious hanyou was that he reeked of death and clay. Kagome explained to them all of Naraku's tricks and informed them of his ability to create demons from his own flesh. She specified that each demon was different and possessed diverse abilities. She also pointed out that they weren't easy to kill. Perhaps this mysterious, vile smelling hanyou was a creation of Naraku's. They briefly averted their attention from the army when Kouga arrived and were slightly surprised to see who was with the wolf. Sesshomaru stood beside the prince in all his glory.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome murmured in shock. Was he honestly here to fight with them against Naraku?

The taiyoukai turned his cold gaze to the miko curiously. "So you did survive."

Kagome nodded as realization hit her like a speeding bus. "You… You were supposed to have supper with Lord Rahu… But Naraku impersonated you and led an attack on the castle."

The lord nodded. "The supper was originally planned for the following night."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she swore under her breath. "Naraku must have sent a messenger and told Rahu that he'd arrive a day early so he could pose as you and get pass the gates easily. He knew I survived the fall… and still possessed a large amount of shards."

"I told Sesshomaru of my suspicions of the lord. About how his daughter had been rumored to be dead but suddenly was alive and well a month later. Sesshomaru set the meeting so he could see for himself what Lord Rahu was up to." Kouga piped up.

Kagome nodded. "That makes sense… just one thing still bothers me… why did the lord make me believe I was his daughter?"

"The lord's daughter was killed by demons outside the castle walls when she snuck out one night without a guard. Rumor says that the lord was devastated and constantly mourning over his daughter's death." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah so my guess is that when they found you and you're memories of the past happened to be missing, he took it upon himself to make you believe you were his daughter. It probably filled the hole in his chest that formed when his true daughter died." Kouga explained.

The miko felt bad for the man she'd been calling father for several months. Even though he tricked her into believing she was something she wasn't and lied to her about practically everything, she wished Rahu didn't have to experience such pain. She knew the pain of losing someone… and it was hard to shake. The depression clung to her for quite some time… it still lingered but she was able to brush it aside. Forcing herself back to reality, she smiled first at Kouga before turning her smile to Sesshomaru and the two dozen wolves Kouga brought.

"Thank you all for coming… We'll need all the help we can get."

Kuronue snorted. "And you wanted us to stay out of the fight."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the demon. "Shut up."

The bat was preparing to shoot a comeback at her but Youko growled softly in disapproval. "Enough, the army is approaching."

Once those words fell from his lips, demons began pouring through the trees. Everyone leapt into action, fanning out and killing any demon in their path. Kagome held back her urge to use purification and forced herself to use the fighting skills Sango had drilled into her brain. She needed to save her energy for the real enemy… the demon she couldn't defeat with her fighting abilities alone. As she fought, she kept an eye on her friends.

Hiei was doing perfectly fine on his own, well at least that's what she gathered from the random split seconds she could see him. The hybrid was moving so fast that she couldn't keep up with his movements. Kuronue was also faring well. His chain sickle and throwing stars proved quite useful when it came to long range attacks but close combat didn't seem to be a problem for him either. He was nowhere near as quick as Hiei but he possessed quite impressive fighting skills.

The miko was impressed when she spotted Youko using a long vine whip as his weapon of choice. He was deadly accurate with it and from what she could see; the vine was able to slice through anything. The kitsune was graceful as he fought, skillfully avoiding getting within a few feet of any of his opponents. Before the fight began, Kagome regretted allowing the three thieves to fight alongside her but now, she was glad they refused to leave.

Kagome's attention was pulled from her companions when she spotted a familiar flash of red. Her heart dropped into her stomach as her mind nearly blacked out when her eyes focused on an individual worst than Naraku. Inuyasha stood beside Kikyou a few yards away. They were slowly approaching the battle, observing it and measuring their opponents. Inuyasha's eyes widened when his gaze landed on Kagome and the miko nearly froze where she stood. With her attention locked on the hanyou that killed her friends, Kagome didn't see the demons quickly closing in on her.

She winced in pain as the claws of a crow demon tore across her right side just above her hip. She dropped to the ground and grasped her wound as her gaze turned to the demons rushing straight for her. Before any of the demons could lay another claw on her, a blur of silver sped by her. All the demons within a ten foot radius of her fell to the ground in pieces and Kagome sighed in relief as Youko kneeled before her with a slight scowl on his handsome face.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he snarled as he quickly helped her to her feet and checked her wound while Kuronue and Hiei kept the demons around them at bay.

Kagome shook her head silently as she tried to ignore the pain of her wound and search for Inuyasha and Kikyou. She winced when the kitsune wrapped a piece of cloth around her midsection in order to slow the bleeding and allow her to continue fighting. She returned to her search until she spotted him fighting against Naraku, who she hadn't even noticed had entered the battle field. She briefly noticed Kikyou battling against Kagura a few yards away from Naraku and Inuyasha.

Youko followed the miko's gaze to the two hanyous fighting. His eyes narrowed as a growl rumbled deep in his chest. He turned his gaze back to Kagome to see tears rimming her depressed eyes. "That's Inuyasha isn't it."

The miko whipped her gaze up to the kitsune who was growling softly. He was staring down at her intently, his eyes narrowed. She nodded slowly and grabbed his hand before he could disappear from her sight and attack the hanyou. "Leave him, I need to avenge my friends. I don't know why he and Kikyou are fighting against Naraku… they're probably trying to take the jewel for themselves."

"You are not to get anywhere near that hanyou." Youko growled.

She glared up at him. "I don't care what you say Youko, Inuyasha is mine to fight, not yours."

Youko returned her glare, though keeping his attention focused on his surroundings. "It's too dangerous for you; you are needed to fuse the jewel back."

"I'll be fine, I can handle him now…" she stated before darting off into battle once more, completely ignoring her wound.

Youko growled his disapproval as he too rejoined the fight but remained somewhat close to Kagome. The miko continued fighting as she kept a close eye on Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Naraku. She waited for the perfect opportunity to attack and seeing as she knew Inuyasha's fighting style like the back of her hand, it shouldn't be hard to catch him off guard. For the first few minutes that she realized Inuyasha was actually there, she felt her depression and sadness resurfacing. But now… now she was seething.

She felt anger boiling in her veins and watching him swing his father's fang at Naraku only caused her to grow more enraged. He shouldn't be able to use the sword, not after what he did to her friends. He doesn't deserve to live, not when her friends died such terrible deaths by his hands. Their blood soaked his claws and the longer she allowed him to live, the longer her friends suffered.

The miko's eyes narrowed further when she spotted her opportunity for revenge. Before Youko or any of her other friends that happened to be keeping a close eye on her could stop her, Kagome dashed through the large group of attacking demons. Using her agility and skills that Sango taught her, she dodged and blocked every attack aimed at her and tumbled past each demon. Leaping to her feet just in time to see Inuyasha use his wind scar to blow Naraku away from him just as she guessed he would, she charged the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned sharply when he smelt and heard Kagome approaching him. He quickly leapt away from the miko as she threw a punch toward him. "Kagome stop! Please!" he growled down at her as he gradually landed several feet away from her.

"Why should I show you mercy? You didn't give Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara a chance." She snapped, anger flooding her aura.

"You don't understand! It wasn't me!" he argued.

"Shut up!" she yelled and darted for him in an attempt to strike him down. She successfully landed a kick to his stomach as he dodged to the side to avoid her fists once more. It was hard for the hanyou to hold her off when she could practically guess all of his reactions to her attacks. What bothered her was that he wasn't fighting back. Growing more irritated, she tackled him down and pounded her fist into his face. She gasped in shock when he switched their positions and she ended up beneath him, the hanyou pinning her to the ground and holding her wrists down at her sides so she couldn't attack him again.

"Stop Kagome! I didn't kill them, you have to believe me!" he pleaded as she tried to push him off her.

"I saw you! I watched you betray us and try to attack me first! Sango and Miroku were trying to protect me and you killed them!" she yelled angrily.

"No! Naraku took control of me and forced me to kill them!" he argued, keeping his grip firm so she couldn't escape.

"Stop lying! Get off of me so I can tear you apart for what you did!" she snapped and swiftly kneed him in the back. He grunted in slight pain but didn't budge off of her. He maneuvered so he was now sitting on her legs to keep her from attacking him again. "You traitor!" she cried out, fighting hard in an attempt to throw him off of her. Her allies heard her struggle just as Naraku was recovering from Inuyasha's attack. Kouga remained in the fight against the army when he spotted Hiei, Kuronue, and Youko quickly making their way toward the miko. The wolf had been enraged when he realized Inuyasha and the dead miko joined the fight. He desperately wanted to tear the hanyou limb from limb but he held back after hearing the argument between Youko and Kagome.

Kagome fought against the hanyou that she once fight alongside… the hanyou she once trusted with her life… the hanyou she once loved. She fought with all her strength as memories of her friends flashed through her mind. She didn't understand why Inuyasha was delaying, why he was just holding her down. Why wasn't he just ending her life already?! "I hate you! I hate you for killing my friends! How could you betr-" her angry rant was cut short when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying out. So he finally finished what he'd tried to do all those months ago.

"KAGOME!" she could hear Youko and Kuronue yelling.

She forced her eyes open when she felt Inuyasha's grip on her wrists loosen. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that he hadn't drilled Tetsusgia through her belly. How could he if he was using both hands to pin her wrists to the ground? One of Naraku's tentacles pierced straight through Inuyasha's chest and into her stomach. Since the hanyou had moved himself to sit on her legs so she couldn't kick him, his chest was aligned with her stomach. She glanced up to see Inuyasha staring down at her with sad eyes, blood slowly trailing down from his lips. The miko winced and grunted in agony as Naraku pulled his tentacle back, out of their flesh.

"I…I'm so…sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered out before falling to the side, blood pouring from his wound.

Kagome took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up. Her gaze traveled to Inuyasha and tears slowly trailed down her cheeks when she realized Naraku's tentacle drilled straight through the betrayer's heart. He lived long enough to admit his crime to her and now the last of his life was slowly draining away as he stared up at her with tears falling from his pain filled eyes. A familiar dark laugh reached her ears and Kagome turned her glare to Naraku just as Hiei reached her side. She wasn't surprised he reached her first seeing as he was the fastest.

"You should have believed Inuyasha my dear Kagome." He chuckled as Youko and Kuronue also reached her. Hiei and Kuronue snarled at him threateningly as Youko made quick work of removing his shirt and using it to wrap her new wounds.

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku." Kagome spat as the kitsune helped her to her feet.

Naraku smirked as he glanced toward the slowly dying Inuyasha. One of his worst enemies was finally defeated. His goal was to of course kill both Inuyasha and Kagome in one shot but the miko was severely injured so he would accept the outcome. "He was telling the truth. I did force him to kill you're companions. Though I mainly wanted him to kill you, you _are_ my most powerful enemy after all."

Rage and regret drowned the miko as she glanced back at Inuyasha. That's why he wasn't attacking her or fighting back… he was telling the truth. He hadn't meant to kill their friends… he'd been forced to. Naraku really had taken control of him. Kagome turned a fierce glare directly at Naraku as she pushed away from Youko and took several threatening steps toward the evil hanyou. "You bastard!"

Youko moved closer to the miko and reached toward her in an attempt to assist the miko since she was obviously struggling to stand. He was surprised when she allowed him to pulled her back slightly and lean against him but pushed his thoughts aside for the time being. Their attention was diverted when they heard Inuyasha, who was somehow still holding on, murmur Kagome's name. The miko turned to her friend that she thought betrayed her and made her way over to him before dropping to her knees beside him.

"Inuyasha… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

The hanyou shook his head weakly and used the last of his strength to reach toward Kagome and cover her hand with his. "Everything's gunna be alright Kagome… Shippo was able to escape… he's alive…"

The miko's eyes widen as hope filled her like an electric current. Shippo survived? He was out there somewhere… Kagome placed her other hand over Inuyasha's and watched with a heavy heart as he let out his last breath. She let her head fall forward as tears fell to the ground. Inuyasha hadn't betrayed them… Naraku had pulled the same trick he had on Kikyou and Inuyasha… and she'd fallen for it. Inuyasha was dead because of her… because Naraku was able to trick her.

A new wave of energy filled the miko as she rose to her feet. Her jaw set and her bangs covering her eyes for the moment, she turned dangerously toward her long time enemy… the enemy that had not only brought death and destruction to the innocent people and demons of this era but who also tore her friends apart. She raised her gaze and locked it on Naraku, ignoring the expressions of surprise that appeared on Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei's faces. She knew what they saw because she could feel it. It was burning through her veins just waiting to be released.

Her purification was hovering just beneath her skin and she knew her eyes were glowing purple. This was her purification power unleashed and now that Naraku thoroughly pissed her off, every demon within a hundred yard radius of her that wasn't her ally was going to burn. When she trained with Miroku and Kaede, they repeatedly warned her of how powerful she could be and that if she wasn't careful, her power could unleash itself completely and hurt those she cared for. But now that the power was released and begging to slowly turn Naraku to dust, she knew she could manipulate it to steer around her friends. She just needed them to stay in one place.

Closing her eyes, barriers formed around her companions, keeping them safe from her own deadly power. With that task complete, she coaxed her power into waves and opened her eyes to glare at Naraku as her power pounded away from her body. The purification flowed away from her like waves of the ocean and engulfed every demon that it came in contact with. Kagome watched the fear flood through Naraku as he tried to escape like the coward he was. He was unsuccessful this time. There was no escaping her power. Purification splashed over him and she watched emotionlessly as he fell to his knees screaming in pain.

It didn't take the purification long to turn him completely to dust. The miko watched as the half of the jewel that the evil hanyou once possessed slowly drifted to the ground, its fall cushioned by the ash of her former enemy. Letting out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding, the barriers dropped and she slowly made her way to the jewel shards. Carefully gathering it into the palm of her hand, she watched as the darkness faded from the pieces. Tuning out the world around her, especially the ash that had once been Inuyasha's body, the miko popped open the glass container that held her shards. She dropped her shards into her hand with the half that Naraku once possessed.

Slowly turning her gaze toward her friends, she smiled softly toward Kouga. The wolf understood what she desired without her needing to speak and made his way over to her. He pried the shards from his legs and dropped them into her hand as well. He stepped back as her hand began to glow purple. Everyone watched in fascination as the jewel pieced itself back together until it was once again complete. The jewel began to glow its own pink hue and hovered over her palm.

_What is it you desire Shikon Miko?_

Kagome could hear Midoriko's voice drifting along her mind and she closed her eyes.

"Is there anyway to bring them back?" She whispered.

_It is not possible to undo the events that occurred involving the jewel._

Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest. Her friends were gone forever… Sighing, she opened her eyes and focused her gaze on Youko.

"What are you planning miko." Hiei demanded more than asked. He was glaring at her because he knew she was about to do something stupid.

A soft smile appeared for just a moment. "Youko… you once told me that kitsunes were able to sense one another."

"Yes?" he nodded, not sure where she was going with her statement.

She smiled at him before closing her eyes once more. "I wish to become a kitsune… so I can find Shippo."

_Your wish is selfish. I dread to inform you that there will be a punishment but your wish will be granted._

The voices of her friends faded as darkness took over her vision. She heard them calling her name as if she were in danger. What happened? Why couldn't she see anything? Was her punishment to be blind? Before another thought could cross her mind, the darkness consumed the rest of her, forcing her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kagome stared down into the dark depths of the bone eaters well. Silent tears fell to the soil at the bottom of the inactive time traveling device. She knew there would be a punishment for her selfish wish but she didn't expect to be eternally sent back to her time. She'd already spent the past three hours repeatedly jumping in and out of the well. Her new demonic abilities made exiting the well quite simple compared to how complicated it had been when she was human. After finally realizing that the well wasn't going to work, the newly changed kitsune broke down into tears. Now, almost four hours after the jewel sent her back to her time, she sat silently staring into the darkness.

She'd woken up at the bottom of the well and even though she'd always thought it would be interesting to be a demon, she didn't care anymore. If she wasn't mourning over the loss of her old friends and now her new ones, she would probably rush to a mirror to take a look at her new appearance. She'd even be testing her new demonic skills and senses. But the well was sealed and she would never see the feudal era again… Never see Kouga, Kuronue, or Hiei… never see Youko again… She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him how she truly felt for him. But none of it mattered anymore because only half of her wish had been granted.

The point of her wish was so she could find Shippo. How could she find the kit if the jewel sent her back to the future? Demons no longer existed in her time so her wish was practically useless. In her eyes, she saw this as more than one punishment. Not only was she forbidden to return to the past but she wouldn't be able to find her poor lost kit. Now she was stuck as a demon, most likely the only one left in existence, and she wasn't even able to accomplish her main goal. Sure she defeated Naraku and completed the jewel but what did it matter if the last of her friends were hundreds of years away?

Kagome sighed heavily as her tail swished behind her slowly. No one knew she was back yet… and they didn't know she was now a demon. Closing her eyes for a moment, she prayed to any god that was listening that her family wouldn't hate her because of her selfishness. With that thought lingering in her mind, she forced herself to leave the well house. Taking slow and hesitant steps toward her home, she realized that her family was just finishing an early dinner. The sun was almost out of sight beyond the buildings in the distance.

Her mother was probably cleaning the dishes and her brother would step out any second now to put the trash on the sidewalk for the garbage man that drove by in the morning. Her heightened senses revealed that they'd eaten fast food for dinner. Her mother must have had a long day at work and was too exhausted to cook. She wouldn't doubt that Souta ran to the nearest fast food joint to gather food for the night. He was still too young to cook, not to mention he didn't particularly like to. Grandpa was too lazy and always burned the food so only she and her mother were allowed to operate the kitchen.

Deciding to put an end to her stalling, the kitsune took a deep breath and made her way to the front door. She reached for the door knob when suddenly the world around her began to grow larger as if she were Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Confused, Kagome nearly panicked when she turned sharply and realized that she shrank. Her eyes widened as she craned her neck to see her entire body covered in fur. What the hell just happened?

Before the kitsune could figure out what was going on, the front door swung open. She turned wide and terrified eyes up to the boy that stared down at her curiously. He held a large trash bag in his left hand, just as she expected he would.

"Are you lost little fox?" Souta asked, slowly kneeling down in the doorway.

Kagome continued to stare up at him with startled eyes. She had no idea what to do. From the looks of it, she somehow turned into her animal form. She could recall Youko once telling her that all adult kitsunes could morph into the form of a fox. She also remembered him saying it was extremely difficult for kitsunes without experience to morph unless they were seriously injured… so how the hell did she do it? She wasn't even sure of what breed of kitsune she was yet. She didn't want to think about the unknown powers she possessed either.

She still had control of her miko powers, which she realized while she was having her episode in the well house. Her emotions got a little out of hand and her purification surfaced just like it did before she destroyed Naraku. She was extremely confused as to how she could possibly possess her miko powers while she was a demon. Shouldn't her purification be attempting to purify her demon blood? How was she even alive with the opposing blood?

"Souta, who are you talking to?"

Kagome's attention was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her mother's voice. She could hear the woman making her way to them and the miko quickly formulated a plan. She needed to get into her home so she could peacefully and comfortably figure out how to revert back to her human form. Once her mother laid eyes on her, Kagome whimpered and stepped forward to gently rub her head against Souta's leg. She had to hold back her smirk of triumph when she saw both of them crack. Could she even smirk in her animal form?

"Mom, can we keep it for the night?"

She nodded her head as she stepped out of sight for a moment before reappearing with a small blanket. "It's a little cold tonight; it can sleep inside for now."

Kagome remained still and even figured out how to purr so that the sound was loud and clear by the time her mother wrapped her in the warm blanket and gently lifted her into her arms. She cuddled into the blanket as her mother carried her into the kitchen.

"Are you going to feed it?" Souta asked, following close behind. The trash remained at the front door, forgotten for the moment.

"I'll try to, I'm not sure what foxes eat…" her mother murmured.

"Raw meat maybe?" Souta suggested.

Kagome felt her stomach churn at the mere thought of ingesting raw meat. Deciding to take matters into her own paws, she untangled herself from the blanket and leapt from her mother's arms. She was briefly surprised with herself when she gracefully landed but brushed it aside for now. Taking a quick glance around, she stuck her nose in the air so her mother and brother thought she was following her nose to the kitchen pantry.

Once she reached the door, she scratched her front paws on the wood. Souta opened the door for her and she darted inside. It didn't take her long to locate the box of oreo cookies she was craving so desperately at the moment. Standing on her back legs, she propped her front paws on the second shelf and easily locked her jaws on the box and pulled it from the shelf. Knowing she wouldn't be able to open the box without tearing it apart, she pushed it toward her mother with her snout and whimpered softly.

"I didn't know foxes liked oreos." Souta muttered.

"Neither did I." Her mother agreed as she lifted the box from the ground and opened it. She pulled a few cookies out and placed them on the ground. Kagome quickly devoured them. Once she was finished, she stared up at them with wide pleading eyes. Her mother laughed and handed the box to Souta.

"Don't give it too many, it might get sick." Her mother ordered before returning to the sink to finish cleaning the dinner dishes.

Souta shrugged and left the kitchen, Kagome following close behind. "Come on little fox, I have to take the trash out before bed."

When they reached the front door, Souta handed her another cookie. She gently took it from his grasp and ate it slowly as she trotted behind the boy while he carried the trash down the steps to the sidewalk. He grinned down at her once he placed the trash down and gave her another oreo. She happily accepted it and raced beside her brother as he tried to sprint up the stairs. She was impressed by her own speed and took note to test it out later.

He handed two more cookies to her when they entered the house and once she finished, Souta led her back to the kitchen. He placed several more oreos on the ground before returning the box to the pantry. He then went through the cabinets until he found a small bowl. He filled it with water and began making his way to his room.

"Time for bed little fox." He said with a smile as he opened the door to his room.

Kagome followed her brother into his room and watched as he placed the water bowl on the ground beside his door. He gathered his sleep clothes and exited the room. Kagome sighed and slowly made her way to Souta's bed but stopped in her tracks when she caught her reflection in a mirror beside her brother's desk. She trotted up to it and stared at herself. Her fur was such a dark blue that it looked black. Her fluffy tail was long enough for her to cover the length of her body and she was sure it worked wonderfully as a blanket.

In her animal form, she wasn't large but she certainly wasn't small. She was about as tall as a miniature Australian Sheppard but with her long tail and snout, she outsized the medium dog in length. Her eyes were probably her most noticeable attributes. Her ice blue eyes looked even brighter against her almost black coat. Her left ear twitched toward the door when she heard her brother making his way back to the room. Trotting over to his bed, she leapt up and curled up at the foot of the bed. Her brother smiled when he spotted her, turned off the light, and gently pet her head before crawling under the covers.

"Good night little fox." He murmured.

Kagome purred in reply. Deciding to figure out how to revert back to her human form in the morning, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over. A single tear fell from her eyes, the last of the tears she would shed over the loss of her friends in the past.

* * *

"Kagome!?"

The miko woke to her kid brother throwing himself on top of her in excitement. Her eyes shot open when she realized that she must be back in her human form if Souta knew who she was and didn't completely crush her. She returned her brother's hug for a moment before pulling away and rushing to the mirror. She was definitely back in her human form. Since this was the first time she'd seen herself in her human form as a kitsune, she remained there staring at herself for quite some time. The only differences she could see where her claws, tail that looked like Youko's only dark blue, and her ears that were also like Youko's but dark blue as well. Oh and she couldn't forget the fangs she could feel with her tongue.

"What happened to you Kagome?"

Brought out of her thoughts, she sighed and turned to her brother. "I made a wish on the jewel and it turned me into a kitsune and sealed the well."

There was a long stretch of silence as her brother stared at her with wide eyes. "So you're a demon now?" he asked after some time.

"Yes…" She murmured.

"Cool!" Souta shouted as he flung at her again for another hug.

Relieved by his reaction, she smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Mom's gunna have a heart attack." Souta laughed. "You know how badly she wants her grandkids to have cute ears like Inuyasha's. Now they can have a cute tail too!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I just hope she doesn't freak out that I'm a demon now."

Souta snorted. "After she sees those ears, she'll love that you're a demon now. Oh! I want you to see my new little friend!" He grinned as he looked back toward his bed. Confusion flooded his face as he began searching his room. "Where'd it go?"

"What are you looking for?"

"There was a little fox sleeping at the foot of my… was that you Kagome?!" He suddenly asked, turning to stare at her. Seeing as she is a kitsune and her tail is the same color as the little fox's fur…

She nodded. "I was about to walk into the house and I suddenly just changed. I don't know how I did it."

Souta sighed. "Not fair… you can turn into a cute little fox too."

Kagome giggled. "Come on, I have a lot of explaining to do and I want to tell all of you at once."

* * *

A/N:

Since it's Thanksgiving here in America, I thought I'd give all my wonderful readers a little gift I stayed up all night to finish and post this chapter today for all of you so I hope you enjoy! And as always, your reviews are greatly appreciated and cherished! I am thankful for all of your support and love. R&R and see you next Monday with chapter 8!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 8: Multiple Consequences


	8. Multiple Consequences

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Multiple Consequences

"You know toddler, you have horrible timing! I was on a date with this really hot chick!" Yusuke snapped once he entered the demi god's office.

"Stop complaining Yusuke, she was only on a date with you because she knew you were friends with Kurama." Koenma muttered.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"I was keeping an eye on her." The demi god shrugged.

"You were stalking me?!"

"Please calm down Yusuke." Kurama sighed as he too entered the office. Seething, Yusuke shot the avatar a glare before averting his attention back to the Reikai prince.

Koenma rolled his eyes but brushed off his detective's childish behavior for the time being. "Our radars have detected a demon hiding within a human family's household. We are unaware of the demon's intentions but no one has been harmed yet. For precautions though, I want you two to find the demon and bring it here for questioning."

"Why both of us? I'm sure Kuwabara could handle this case on his own." Yusuke snorted.

Koenma glared at the detective. "Because the radars were only able to inform us of the demon's whereabouts and that it happens to be a kitsune. So I want both you and Kurama to bring it here."

Kurama nodded. "Understood, we'll prepare for the capture tonight. It would be best to keep the humans uninvolved as much as possible."

"Indeed. Be careful and please don't do anything reckless. Ever since the barrier between Makai and the human realm has been removed, there haven't been many demons that cross without permission. Only the stupid, gutsy, or powerful individuals get by but that's why I convinced my father to keep the Spirit Detectives together." The demi god explained.

"For the safety of this realm, we need to remain alert of any rebel demons." Kurama agreed.

"Yea yea whatever. Can we go now? I wanna get this damn mission over with." Yusuke complained.

Koenma rolled his eyes but nodded. Glancing toward Botan, he requested for her to make them a portal back to the human realm so they could prepare for their mission.

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room watching her younger brother play video games. He was completely lost in the game and didn't look bothered that a demon was seated beside him. Smiling slightly, she turned her gaze out the window and stared at the slowly falling sun. The miko explained everything that happened to her family, including her selfish wish. She was afraid that her family would be disappointed in her but instead of shame, she felt relief. They were just relieved that she was alive and home for good. She never realized just how much her family missed her.

Just as her brother had suspected, her mother nearly lost her mind over her demonic features. She didn't care much for the fangs, claws or lengthened hair but Kagome almost couldn't keep the woman from touching her tail and ears. Now she understood why Inuyasha would throw such a fit whenever anyone touched his ears. They were _extremely_ sensitive and she grew very nervous when anyone touched them. Her human family members didn't understand how sensitive the attribute was so she didn't allow anyone to tweak them for long periods of time.

Her mother had of course dove into the questions about what her children would look like. She explained that since she was most likely the last demon in existence, her children would turn out to be hanyou like Inuyasha. Therefore her kids would probably only have a tail or ears. But even if she did have children, it would be with a human… so either she would have to find a male that would accept that she was a demon or she would have to hide it from him. If that were the case, she would need to learn concealment spells.

Speaking of concealment spells; she desperately needed to learn how to conceal her demonic features so she could leave the shrine grounds. If she couldn't figure out how to use her powers soon, she was sure she'd lose her mind. She had to at least learn concealment, after she mastered that, she could gradually train with her other powers, once she found out what those powers were.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother call for them, announcing that dinner was ready. She leapt up from the couch in excitement and quickly made her way to the kitchen. The miko stopped dead in her tracks when she suddenly sensed something she never thought she'd sense again. Her aura collided with the auras of two demons… and they were headed straight for the shrine.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the auras to make sure she wasn't imagining things or perhaps losing her mind. Her eyes shot open when one of the demon's auras flared in warning at her probing. Springing into action, Kagome hurried up to her room where she kept a spare bow and quiver of arrows. She'd kept it in her closet in case the weapon she used in the past happened to break but now that she wasn't able to travel to the past anymore, she merely held onto the weapon because it made her feel safe.

Now, she was glad she kept the bow and arrows around because the demons were approaching swiftly. Securing the quiver over her shoulder and wrapping her fingers around the familiar wood of her bow, she dashed down the stairs. Stopping at the kitchen, she demanded that everyone remain in the house and to lock the door behind her. With that said, she rushed toward the front door, her brother hot on her heels. Opening the door, she turned to her brother with a very serious expression.

"No matter what, stay in the house." Kagome ordered.

The boy nodded and Kagome kissed his forehead before turning away from him. Just as she was about to step out the door, she felt the same shrinking feeling she experienced the night before. Kagome snarled in irritation as the clang of her bow and arrows scattering across the floor echoed in her ears. Knowing that she didn't have time to waste, Kagome darted out the door, glancing back only to make sure that her brother obeyed her orders. She felt relief when she saw the door shut and spotted him closing all the window shades.

Turning her attention fully to the two approaching demons, her ears flattened against her skull and she crept into the foliage surrounding the shrine grounds.

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama silently checked their surroundings as they gradually made their way up the steps that led to the shrine. After preparing for the mission, Yusuke contacted Botan to receive the location of the demon. With an address and an order to keep things on the down low, they began their search. It didn't take them long to find the shrine, even though it was slightly secluded from the rest of the town, and once they reached the bottom on the steps, they could smell the demon they were there to capture.

"It's a female kitsune." Kurama noted aloud.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked, curiously taking a whiff of the air.

Kurama closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Females scents aren't as overpowering as a male's and they smell more feminine. This one smells of plumeria and-"

"Lavender." Yusuke interrupted in order to finish what the avatar was going to say.

Kurama opened his eyes and focused his gaze on his comrade. "You can identify the scent but not whether it is male or female? What male do you know, human or demon, smells of plumeria?"

Yusuke shot the red head a glare. "Shut up smart ass."

Kurama rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on their mission. Ever since his soul merged completely with Youko's, he'd inherited the kitsune's powers, knowledge, and memories. Unfortunately, he also received some of the personality traits. The fact that they were entering a female kitsune's impermanent territory was driving him insane. He felt the powerful need to claim the area so he could use his seduction abilities on the female but he refused to give in to the urge. Kurama was always know for being cool and collected, he wasn't about to lose that reputation because of a stranger kitsune.

Clearing his mind and ignoring the fact that the female kitsune's scent was quite intoxicating, he focused completely on the task at hand. He concentrated on locating the kitsune but was unsuccessful, which surprised him.

"Can you pin point her location?" Kurama murmured as they neared the top of the steps.

Yusuke shook his head. "Been tryin since I could smell her. Her scent is everywhere and it feels like she spread her aura out to make it difficult for us to find her."

Kurama nodded. "This one's intelligent. We need to be careful, we don't know how powerful she is or if she's a threat."

Moving without a sound, they ventured away from the steps as they neared the top. Trailing through the brush alongside the shrine grounds, they carefully scanned their surroundings in an attempt to find the kitsune they were ordered to obtain.

* * *

Kagome stalked the two demons, keeping her body low to the ground and remaining as quiet as possible. She was careful of her every step as she inspected the enemy. Two males, both quite attractive in her opinion, and very powerful. From what she was sensing, she could tell the red head was a kitsune but she had no clue about the dark haired demon's breed. She only saw a glimpse of their faces but with her now slowly approaching them from behind, she took advantage of the view she had.

From behind, both demons looked to be in great shape. Their bodies were perfect… not too bulky but defined. The red head had long red hair that she felt the urge to run her fingers through only because she knew kitsunes took very good care of their hair. After spending so much time with Youko and Shippo, she knew how hygienic kitsunes were. By the way the kitsune was moving; she could also tell he was gracefully but deadly. He was quick and very alert but calm and in control. Very similar to how she remembered Youko was. Perhaps all kitsunes possessed those traits.

The dark haired demon, on the other hand, slightly reminded her of Inuyasha. He seemed hard headed, impulsive, reckless, and egotistical but in a softer, less arrogant way. He seemed more warm hearted and trusting. Kagome wasn't sure how she gathered all that information just from a profile of their backsides but she was quite impressed with herself. She was curious of how accurate she was in her descriptions but she knew what had to be done. She needed to either figure out a way to kill these demons or scare them off so her family would be safe. For all she knew, these demons could be here to kill her family. She wouldn't doubt it seeing as she could also tell they both radiated danger.

With that in mind, she crept closer to her enemies. Deciding that the quickest way to end this was a bite to the jugular, she prepared to attack. Her tail swished from side to side for a moment as her back side swayed. She crouched low and her entire body tensed before she leapt into the air. Claws extended, Kagome soared straight to her target but was caught by surprise when the red head turned sharply and snatched her from the air. A threatening snarl escaped her throat as she bared her fangs at the kitsune that was holding her up by the excess fur of her neck.

* * *

They concentrated hard on their surroundings, keeping their senses on high alert. They knew the kitsune was aware of their presence so that meant she was either hiding from them or preparing to attack. She had a slight advantage since she knew the territory. She could sneak up behind them and pounce without them noticing. With that thought in mind, Kurama kept close attention on the surroundings behind them. This female was smart so she probably sensed how powerful they were. If she knew she didn't stand a chance against them, she would resort to fighting dirty. He wouldn't put it past her to attempt an attack to their unguarded backsides. If he were in her situation, he would do the same.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard the sound of a tail brushing against the ground momentarily. That was his signal that she was preparing to pounce. Kitsune were like a mixture of a neko and inu. When on the hunt and they find their prey; they slowly approach until they are within range of attack. They crouch low to the ground and their tails swish in anticipation before they pounce. He knew this because of Youko's memories. Fusing with Youko practically made the memories his own, like he experienced what the silver kitsune did. He remembered what it felt like to be in his animal form on the hunt.

Kurama swiftly turned and grabbed the kitsune before she could attack Yusuke. From the looks of it and the determination that he'd seen in her icy blue eyes, he figured she was aiming for a killing bite to the detective's neck. Staring at the kitsune, Kurama's eyes widened slightly. He almost didn't believe what he was seeing. The kitsune he was holding was a Shadow Kitsune, one of the rarest breeds of his kind. Silvers were the other rare breed but he'd seen and met other silvers through his years of thievery. Never in his life had he ever even laid eyes on a shadow before. Carefully and as gently as possible, he held the snarling fox in midair by the scruff of her neck. Yusuke turned to glare at the kitsune in irritation.

"The little bugger tried to attack me didn't she?!"

Kurama merely nodded as he focused his attention on the kitsune. Something wasn't right.

Kagome stared at the red head as she continued her threatening growls. He was more handsome than she first expected. Even the dark haired demon was good looking. If they weren't the enemy, she definitely wouldn't be baring her fangs at them in such a way. Of the two, the kitsune had the most captivating eyes. His were deep forest green whereas the other's was a chocolate brown color.

"Why is she in her animal form? Wouldn't she be more powerful and have a better chance at beating us if she were in her human form?" Yusuke asked curiously after a long moment of silence, aside from her snarls.

"Yes… I was wondering the same thing." Kurama mused. He directed his next statement at the female. "I'm going to put you down but if you attempt to escape, I'm afraid we'll have to restrain you."

Kagome snarled once more but nodded in agreement. Kurama placed her down gently and she resisted the urge to bite him for daring to hold her like he had. Being held by the scruff of her neck had to be one of the most uncomfortable feelings she ever experienced. Shaking herself clean, she sat back on her hunches and glared up at the two demons. Since the red head was a kitsune, Kagome hoped that if she tried talking, he would understand her.

'_Why are you here.'_ She growled, narrowing her eyes up at him.

Kurama stared down at the kitsune, still confused as to why she remained in her animal form. "We were sent to bring you in for questioning." He answered.

Yusuke turned his gaze from the kitsune who had made odd sounds to focus on his comrade. "Is she talking to you?"

Kurama nodded slightly in response.

Kagome bared her fangs slightly as her ears flattened against her skull. She took a step back. _'Who sent you.'_

"The prince of Reikai." He stated, watching her closely. She was cautious which meant she was even more intelligent that he first suspected.

Kagome continued to glare at the kitsune. What the hell was Reikai? _'Who are you?'_

Kurama smiled softly. He knew that in order to convince the female to come along quietly, he'd need to make her think she possessed control over the situation. So that meant he needed to answer her every question and not interrogate her until they reached Koenma's office. "I am Kurama and this is Yusuke." He introduced, nodding toward the other detective. "We are Spirit Detectives that work for Reikai."

'_And what is it you must question me about? I've done nothing wrong.'_

Kurama nodded. "I understand but the prince would like to speak with you personally."

"This is takin too long Kurama, can't we just bag her and take her to the toddler?" Yusuke complained.

Kagome snarled as her gaze whipped to Yusuke. Her entire body tensed up as she took several more steps away from them. _'Tell your companion that if he doesn't learn to hold his tongue, he will regret ever speaking.'_

Kurama shot a glare toward Yusuke before returning his gaze to the kitsune that looked seconds away from fleeing. "I apologize for him, he's very impatient." He glanced toward Yusuke. "Call Botan and request a portal please."

Yusuke nodded and strayed a few feet away as he pulled his compact from his pocket and flipped it open. Kagome ignored her curiosity of the device that he was now talking into. Kurama kept his complete attention on Kagome. If she tried to bolt, he'd have to react quickly to catch her. That was one of the only benefits of being in animal form for kitsunes; they could move much faster on four legs instead of two.

Kagome glared at both the demons warily. She didn't trust them and she had no reason to. They wanted to take her to a place she'd never heard of and for all she knew, probably didn't exist. And why were they so determined to bring her in for questioning? She'd done nothing wrong and even if she had, how the hell would they know? She certainly would have sensed them if they were close enough to spy on her. A swirling black hole suddenly formed near the dark haired demon known as Yusuke and her gaze locked on the vortex. What the _hell_ is that?

Both Kurama and Yusuke realized that there was no way this cautious kitsune was willingly going into the portal with two strangers to Reikai. They shared a glance before Yusuke dove toward the kitsune. She'd been so focused on the threatening black vortex that she didn't have time to leap away from the dark haired demon. He landed on top of her and allowed his full weight to pin her to the ground so she couldn't scramble away or attack him. He knew that demons were tough and she would be fine even with his body weight crushing her into the soil.

Kurama sighed heavily but quickly kneeled beside the two demons. The kitsune was snarling and growling so loud he feared the human family in the shrine might hear. He swiftly pulled a seed from his hair and forced his ki into it. It grew rapidly and he stared down at her apologetically as he draped the vine over her snout. Manipulating it with his power, he coaxed it to wrap around her muzzle to keep her jaws shut to minimize the noise she was producing and prevent her from biting them while they took her to Reikai.

"We mean you no harm, I apologize for this." Kurama murmured as he signaled Yusuke to stand with the kitsune secure in his arms.

The detective nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around her before standing. "Sorry about this fox girl, we're just following orders." Yusuke said as he carried her toward the portal. She squirmed and flopped frantically in an attempt to escape but her efforts were futile. Yusuke was strong and even if she did happen to weasel her way from his grasp, Kurama was following close behind and would easily take her down before she could get very far. There was nothing she could do but stare into the endless dark of the vortex as they entered.

Before her mind could even formulate the fear of being trapped in the darkness of nothing forever, she suddenly found herself in a large and bright office. Maneuvering in Yusuke's grasp as much as she could, she twisted her body around the detective's side so she could crane her neck and stare behind them. Glancing around Kurama, she watched curiously as the black vortex shrunk until it completely disappeared. So was that hole a portal of some kind?

"Yusuke, she's cooperating. You can let her down." Kurama piped up, his eyes focused on the now curious kitsune. He could still see and smell traces of fear, distrust, and anger but like every other kitsune, her curiosity got the better of her.

"It's not like she can escape the office anyway." Yusuke shrugged as he placed her on her feet and backed away.

Once she was on her feet, Kagome reached her right paw to her snout and attempted to remove her temporary muzzle. When she realized that one paw wasn't enough to push it off, she rested her head on the tile and tried using both front paws. She was still unsuccessfully and growled her disapproval. She whipped around to glare at Kurama angrily.

'_Remove it please.'_ She growled as best she could.

Kurama held back his laughter and nodded. The vine went slack and Kagome shook her head from side to side quickly to throw the plant away from her. Hearing laughter, the miko turned to see Yusuke chuckling at her. Growling, she leapt toward him and snapped at his ankles threateningly, though not really intending to bite him. Her scare tactic worked just as she desired and she snorted in amusement when Yusuke leapt back in surprise. He glared down at her for a moment before turning to the other kitsune.

"Dude why the hell'd you remove her muzzle?!"

"She was just threatening you." Kurama rolled his eyes, trying to explain the female kitsune's behavior. It was obvious to him that she didn't intend to purposely cause any injuries as long as she wasn't being threatened. She had attitude but he could also tell that behind the caution and distrust, she probably had quite a playful side to her. That didn't surprise him seeing as most kitsunes were energetic to some point.

"I don't care, tell her next time she snaps at me I'm gunna punt her scrawny ass out those double doors!" Yusuke growled, irritated that he'd been startled by the kitsune. He focused his glare back onto the female kitsune that looked far too amused by his reaction. He bent down so he could glare at the kitsune at a closer range. "And those doors are pretty damn thick."

Kagome bared her fangs at him as she flexed her claws. She'd like to see him try to even lay a finger on her.

Yusuke smirked. "Oh you wanna fight fox girl?! Let's do this!"

"Not in my office you won't!"

Everyone's attention turned to Koenma, who had just pushed open the doors and entered the office with Botan following behind him. The demi god glared at Yusuke as he approached before turning his gaze to the kitsune curiously. He glanced toward Kurama in question. "Why is she in her animal form?"

Kurama shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue sir."

"Well haven't you asked her?"

The avatar shook his head. "I was going to leave the questioning to you."

Koenma sighed and nodded as he moved to stand across from where Kurama and Yusuke stood, keeping the kitsune between them. Botan knew to whack the kitsune with her oar if it tried anything funny near the prince so no one was worried about him remaining so close to the demon. Clearing his throat, Koenma focused his complete attention on Kurama and the kitsune. "I'm guessing you will be translating everything for me Kurama?"

The avatar nodded.

"Alright. I'm Koenma, prince of Reikai. Who are you?" he asked, beginning the interrogation.

'_Why am I here? I've done nothing wrong.'_ Kagome growled, glaring at the small child. How could such a young boy be the prince of this realm? She didn't even know Reikai was real.

"She would like to know why she's here." Kurama relayed.

Koenma stared down at the kitsune. "You were brought here for questioning because we weren't aware of your intentions or if you are a danger to humans. There are many demons that live among the humans peacefully, especially since the barrier between Makai and the human realm was removed but they must first gain Reikai's permission. You haven't received permission to live in the human realm." Koenma explained.

Kurama and Yusuke watched her closely as Koenma spoke. If they didn't know any better, they'd say the little kitsune looked like she was trying to conceal confusion. What was she confused about?

Kagome's head was spinning. She had no idea what this baby was talking about. Shaking her head clear, she skimmed over the information that was just fed to her. Ok so there were three realms right? Reikai, Makai, and the human realm. So she lived in the human realm, she was currently located in Reikai… and demons lived in Makai? And there used to be a barrier that separated Makai and the human realm but it was recently removed? Now certain demons that were given permission by this baby were allowed to live in the human realm? So in order for her to live in her own home, she needed to pass this interrogation and make them believe that she wasn't a threat to humans… how the hell did they even find out she was there in the first place?

Kagome focused her gaze back on the prince and noticed he was waiting for her to respond. She nodded slightly in understanding. For now, she would just gather information. Later, she could analyze everything and understand what was going on. She just needed to get permission to live with her family.

"Why did you leave Makai?" Koenma questioned.

'_My friends and family are dead.'_ She answered. It was partially true. She considered her friends family… it was her feudal era family… and even though they weren't all dead, she couldn't see them anymore.

"Her family and friends have passed." Kurama murmured, staring down at the kitsune in a new light. So she was alone… that's why she fled Makai. He wondered how everyone she knew died and if they were all kitsune. There weren't many kitsune left in this time, they were slowly dying out because of the hundreds of years demons had been hunting them for their magic and beautiful fur and selling it on the black market. Most of the kitsune's left were common breeds and were left alone so they could regenerate their kind but the rare breeds, like the one that stood before him now, were practically extinct.

He never thought he'd see a Shadow kitsune with his own eyes. Not even Youko had ever met a shadow. They possessed the impressive skill of shadow mending. They could melt into any shadow and just about completely disappear. They could conceal their aura, scent, and power so well that they could make themselves nearly invisible. He wouldn't doubt that she was the last of her breed. Considering the power this kitsune could possibly possess, Kurama was slightly surprised they were able to catch her so easily. Now that he thought about it, it definitely shouldn't have been that easy…

"So you would like to remain in the human realm?" Koenma asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Why have you decided to remain on the grounds of the shrine we located you on?"

'_The human family that lives there cares for me. They think of me as a pet and feed me as well as allowing me to live among them.'_ Kagome explained, keeping her voice level. She knew she needed to sound sure of herself or Kurama would catch her lie.

"The family that lives there feed her and treat her as their pet." Kurama explained, though growing more confused with this kitsune by the minute. Why was she lowering herself to becoming a house pet?

Obviously Koenma's thoughts were along the same lines. "Is that why you remain in your animal form?"

She shook her head. _'I'm stuck in this form. I'm unable to revert to my human form.' _Another lie… but it needed to be done. Plus she still didn't know how she kept changing forms.

"She says she's trapped in her animal form and is unable to revert to her human form." Kurama stated.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. That didn't make sense… Koenma glanced toward Kurama and the avatar nodded. The prince redirected his gaze on the kitsune. "Kurama is going to inspect your aura."

Knowing she had no choice in the matter, Kagome nodded her head. She just hoped they didn't catch her lie… Kurama closed his eyes and focused on her aura. He didn't have to probe very deep to find the problem. There was something, a curse maybe, that was holding her in her current form. It was keeping her from changing her physical form which meant she was telling the truth… but he didn't know what exactly was wrong. Slightly frustrated, the avatar opened his eyes.

"There's some type of power or spell that's forcing her to remain in her animal form. She's telling the truth."

Kagome forced herself to remain calm but inside, she was near exploding. After listening to Kurama's report from observing her aura, she realized what was wrong. The jewel seemed to have punished her not only in two ways… but three. The jewel was the reason she was changing back and forth between her human and animal forms. That's why she wasn't able to morph back to her human form when she was in her animal form.

Her eyes widened slightly when another realization hit her. The sun… she remembered that every time before she changed, the sun was setting. Did that mean that the jewel cursed her to change into her animal form whenever night fell? Is that why she woke up that morning and was somehow back to her human form? Kagome held back her emotions for the time being. She could figure out what was going on when she left this office. Once she received permission to remain in the human realm, she planned to test her theory.

Koenma nodded, taking note of this information. He stared down at the kitsune for a moment before sighing. "Well I don't sense any threat from you and if my detectives did, they would have said something by now. So I guess I'll allow you to remain in the human realm but under one condition; my detectives will stop by on occasion to check on things."

Kagome nodded as her tail whipped around in excitement to show her thanks. _'All I ask is that they come at night so they don't scare or disturb the human family.'_

"She requests that we only visit at night so we don't intervene in the humans' lives." Kurama translated.

"I agree to your request but if you harm any humans, and believe me I'll know if you do, your punishment will not be enjoyable." Koenma warned.

Kagome nodded obediently.

Satisfied with the outcome and finished with his questioning for the time being, Koenma turned to Botan. "Can you make a portal for her to return to the shrine?" The reaper nodded cheerfully and created the requested portal. Koenma averted his attention back to the female kitsune. "You may return to the shrine. My detectives will stop by sometime this week to check on you. And I will research your 'curse', as we will call it, to see if there's anything I can do."

Kagome nodded once more in thanks before turning toward the portal. She knew there was no way to remove her 'curse'. It was a punishment from the jewel and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it… nothing could reverse what the jewel had done. Sucking in a breath of air, she trotted through.

Kurama watched her leave and only turned his attention back to Koenma and Yusuke when the portal disappeared. That female was interesting… different, and not to mention rare. He was beyond curious of what she looked like in her human form but from the looks of things, he wouldn't be able to see it for quite some time. For all he knew, he might not ever see her human form. But even with that thought in mind, he couldn't shake his attraction toward her. He'd already decided that if she turned out to be a decent female, he would attempt to court her. Never in the history of his kind did he ever hear of a shadow and silver kitsune mating… he felt slight excitement at the thought of making history. He even found himself wondering what their offspring might look like.

Kurama shook away from those thoughts. That was definitely the Youko side of him surfacing. The avatar knew he needed to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself for the time being because she was their new assignment. He and Yusuke were to check on her whenever they had time so he needed to keep his mind on the mission. Though that didn't mean he couldn't bond with the female whenever he visited… Kurama sighed heavily as he cleared his mind once more. This female was going to be a handful.

* * *

A/N:

And theres chapter 8! I'm quite impressed with myself that I've been keeping on a pretty decent schedule for updates. I hope you're all still enjoying the fic despite the turn of events. I know that many would have liked for the story to remain based in the feudal era but with where I'm trying to go with this, there was nothing more for Kagome in the past. Well aside from a sexy kitsune… If I could have one wish… it would be that Youko Kurama was real and tied to my bedpost. Just saying. Don't give me that face, you know you'd squeal like a school girl too if you came home to Youko in your bed. Lol! And now to put hentai Icyfire back into her box… R&R please!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 9: Chaotic Thoughts


	9. Chaotic Thoughts

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Nine: Chaotic Thoughts

Kagome yawned and stretched as she slowly woke. Sitting up, the miko stood on the branch that had served as her bed for the night. She was in her human form… which meant her theory was correct. By the time she arrived home last night after the Spirit Detectives took her to Reikai for questioning, she knew her family was probably asleep. Though she couldn't be sure because the window shades were still shut and the doors were locked. She was relieved that her family followed her orders and decided that she'd explain everything in the morning.

Stuck outside until she morphed back to her human form and was able to actually open the front door, Kagome had climbed into the Goshiboku for the night to sleep. Now she understood why demons slept in trees; it was far more comfortable than the ground. Of course sleeping on the ground wasn't always terrible, it just depended on the terrain. Despite the fact that the soil around the sacred tree was quite soft, Kagome wanted to remain hidden just in case someone happened to visit their shrine that morning before she woke and saw her sleeping at the base of the tree. She definitely didn't want humans seeing her until she learned to conceal her demonic features.

Staring down at the ground below her, Kagome gracefully dropped down from her perch and landed softly on her feet. Stretching up on her toes, she slowly made her way to the front door. She still felt slightly exhausted but that was only because she barely slept. Her mind was racing the entire night after everything she'd learned. The world was split into three realms and demons still existed… that meant there was a possibility that Shippo was still alive.

The kitsune knew there was a slim chance that the kit survived on his own but she hoped he somehow managed without her and was still thriving somewhere in Makai. And if he was, she would find him. As she thought about how wonderful it would be to find Shippo, she pondered on her other demonic friends. She wasn't sure who was still alive or if anyone she knew even remembered her. She knew there was a better chance that Shippo survived because he was so young in the feudal era… but -the others? Well she doubted they lived another 500 years seeing as most of her demon friends were already over 150 years of age when she met them.

But even if there was at least one of her friends from the past that still lived to this day, she would be grateful. After all the trouble the jewel's caused her lately, she really needed some light in the darkness of her days. Aside from the discovery of demons still existing, Kagome couldn't seem to take her mind off of those two demons. The two spirit detectives that were sent to bring her to Reikai… they were very attractive… too bad she didn't have a chance with either of them.

Sighing heavily, Kagome shook her head clear of her thoughts and dug through her pockets for her house keys. She wasn't sure how but every time she morphed to her animal form, her clothes and whatever was in her pockets would merely vanish. It shocked her even more when she morphed back to her human form and her clothes were somehow back in place. She decided not to question it and merely accept the disappearing act mainly because her brain was already overloaded with all the information from the previous night. Pulling her keys from her pocket, Kagome unlocked the door and pushed it open lazily.

"Where have you been all night?!"

Kagome smiled reassuringly to her brother that looked as if he was nearly having a stroke. "Those demons took me to Reikai for questioning." She answered even though she knew her answer would raise more questions.

"Reikai? So it's real? Why'd they question you? What'd they ask? I thought you were the last demon in this time? Why did it take you all night? Did they hurt you?"

Kagome laughed and led her brother to the kitchen where she could smell her mother and grandfather. She preferred to explain everything once so she didn't need to repeat herself. Once she gained everyone's attention, she dove into her explanation of her previous night's experience. "These demons that work for Reikai came to bring me in for questioning. They're called Spirit Detectives and from what I gathered while I was there, I think they're some kind of guardians or protectors of the human realm. They make sure the humans are safe from destructive demons."

"Did they suspect you of being a threat to us?" her mother asked.

She nodded. "That's why they brought me in for questioning. Koenma, prince of Reikai, needed to ask me several questions before deciding whether I would be given permission to remain in the human realm."

"Well seeing as you are here still, I'm guessing he gave you permission to remain here?" Her grandfather questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but they think I can't morph to my human form. One of the spirit detectives examined my aura and found some kind of force that was keeping me in my animal form." She explained as her gaze fell to the floor.

"So what does that mean?" Souta asked.

"It means that the jewel decided to curse me as well. I realized that I change whenever the sun goes down… so at night, I'm forced to change into my animal form until the sun rises in the morning."

"Hasn't the jewel punished you enough for just one selfish wish?" Souta asked, anger filling his voice.

Kagome mother quickly spoke up before things got out of hand. "But Reikai thinks you're stuck in your animal form at all times?"

"Yes, so whenever I'm in my animal form, you need to pretend I'm the family pet." Kagome stated.

Souta's attitude changed quickly as a smile splashed across his face. "That shouldn't be too hard sis."

Kagome shook her head. "We'll have to think of a name you can call me."

"Why?"

"Because the spirit detectives will be stopping by to check on things every once in a while and I can't have you calling me your sister when I look like a fox." Kagome rolled her eyes as she ruffled her little brother's hair playfully.

"How about Luna?" her mother suggested with a smile.

"Why Luna?" Souta questioned once he escaped his sisters torment.

"Like the moon because when it shines, she's forced to her animal form." She explained.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I like that…"

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of the day trying to figure out her new powers. Her miko powers worked just as they used to before she wished to be a demon but she needed to tap into her demonic abilities in order to conceal her features and allow her to leave the shrine grounds. She was quickly growing frustrated because the only power she discovered after focusing all day was her skill to manipulate plant life. The power wasn't hard to master seeing as the plant life around her seemed so willing to take orders from her. She was sure there would be a time that she'd encounter a plant that resisted her powers but she decided to handle that problem when the time came. For now, she needed to figure out her more important abilities.

Groaning in frustration, Kagome turned her gaze to the sky. The sun was nearly invisible behind the clouds in the distance. She had about an hour left of sunlight and she was determined to use it wisely. Her mind drifted to her friends in the past momentarily as she stared into the skies above. She wondered how they were doing… if they missed her as much as she missed them. Shippo crossed her mind and the miko wondered how she could find him… where to begin her search. She didn't know how to get to Makai so if he lived in that realm, she was screwed.

But wait… Reikai worked with Makai to keep dangerous demons from crossing between realms right? And the spirit detectives were the ones that chased down the deadly demons and threw them back into Makai if they didn't decide to kill them. So that meant the detectives knew how to get to Makai… Kagome smiled in anticipation. She couldn't wait for the detectives to stop by for their first check. She would find out how to get to Makai through them. With that thought in mind, Kagome returned to her previous task. If Shippo wasn't in Makai, then he was somewhere in the human realm. And if she couldn't find the kit in either realm… then she'd have no choice but to check Reikai…

* * *

"We should probably stop by that shrine tonight. It's been a while." Yusuke mused aloud. They'd just finished a mission Koenma assigned him, Kurama, and Kuwabara on and were wondering toward Kuwabara's house. They hadn't seen Hiei for quite some time but that was only because the hybrid was on his own mission; spying in Makai for any demons plotting to overthrow Reikai like so many had before.

Kurama nodded. "Two weeks."

Yusuke turned a smirk to the avatar. "You been counting?"

"No."

"You're crushing on that kitsune aren't you?!"

"What kitsune?" Kuwabara asked, thoroughly irritated with being left out of the conversation.

"Demon chick we're assigned to check on every once in a while." Yusuke explained briefly before returning his attention to Kurama.

"Don't be ridiculous Yusuke."

The detective broke down into fits of laughter. "Shit, for real man? This is, what, the first time since you and Youko merged that you've shown any interest in women?"

"I thought he was gay…" Kuwabara snickered, trying to get in on the laughter.

Kurama pinned the human with a deadly glare that promised pain. The laughter immediately died and Kuwabara shifted his weight away from Kurama uncomfortably. Glancing around, he realized how close to his house they were and thought it best to retreat before Kurama decided to inflict the pain and agony that his glare threatened to provide. "I'll see you guys later…" he muttered before darting off toward home.

With Kuwabara gone, Yusuke focused his complete attention on the avatar. "Seriously though Kurama, why didn't you say something? If I knew you were waitin to see her again we wouldn't have dragged this mission out for as long as we did."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, focusing his gaze ahead of them. "It's nothing Yusuke, don't worry about it."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Kurama, it's a big deal if you're finally seein something you like. You and Youko have such different taste that it's been keeping you from picking a girl. Koenma's gunna find out how to help her morph back to human form and what if she turns out to be hot as hell? You can't pass this up man."

Kurama remained silent, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Yusuke sighed. "Dude come on. Think about it. Kitsunes mate for life right? And that's what's keepin you from getting close to any girls. This one _is_ a kitsune. She'll understand our job and not get pissed when you have to disappear on a mission to save the realm she lives in. Keiko never understood that…"

Kurama turned his gaze to Yusuke as the detective trailed off into his own little world. It'd been several months since he and Keiko split up and Yusuke still seemed to be taking it quite hard. The avatar knew it wasn't because he fell so deeply for Keiko but because she just couldn't understand. She wouldn't accept who and what he was and what he had to do. That's what hurt him the most, knowing that it was going to be so difficult to find a woman that would understand. He and Keiko breaking up for good made him realize it far more clearly than before.

"I haven't made any decisions yet. I would like to see how she is personality wise." Kurama muttered, gaining Yusuke's attention again. He didn't like seeing his friend down in the dumps and if sharing his thoughts would cheer him up, then so be it.

Yusuke grinned. "Take your time man, no need to rush. We have a valid reason to check on her as often as we want." He winked.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "I do not wish to stalk her."

"Who said anything about stalking? Come on; let's make our first check up."

* * *

Kagome curled up on the window sill of her room and stared out into the darkness. Her vision was phenomenal in the dark and surprised her every time the sun went down. Her family was sound asleep, leaving her the only one left awake. She stayed up late every night hoping the detectives would stop by for their check up. It'd been nearly two weeks since she'd last seen them and she was beginning to wonder if they'd ever show up.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she caught a blur of motion from the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see the two detectives making their way toward the side of the house where her window was located. She was quite disturbed that it took her so long to notice them… Shaking her head clear, she stood and stretched before reaching up with her paw and unlocking the window. Pushing the glass open with her head, she squeezed through the opening and slid down the roof paneling below her window before leaping to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet.

"Show off." Yusuke huffed under his breath.

Kagome glared up at him threateningly.

Kurama rolled his eyes before smiling down at her. "How have things been since we last spoke?"

Kagome averted her attention to Kurama and mewed softly while nodding her head as she sat back on her hunches. _'Things have been peaceful.'_

"I wonder if her attempt at being threatening is as pathetic when she's in her human form as it is when she's in her animal form." Yusuke snickered, gaining a snarl from the kitsune.

'_It's been peaceful until he showed up, that is.'_ She growled, her tail whipping back and forth in her irritation.

Kurama sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry for him; you've seen how he can be."

'_Indeed.'_

"So have you killed anyone yet fox girl?" Yusuke asked, propping his fists on his hips and staring down at her.

'_No but that may change _very_ soon if you insist on continuing to be an annoyance.'_ She growled, moving into a stance that signaled she was preparing to pounce.

Kurama quickly moved to stand between the two before an all out war began. "You still haven't given us your name."

Kagome snorted and averted her gaze. She didn't want them to know her name… if they somehow found out she could turn to her human form, she'd be toast. _'I still don't trust you or Reikai.'_

Kurama nodded. "I understand and you have good reason not to."

"You know, I don't like that this is practically a one sided conversation for me. All I'm hearin is barking and growling and then your side of the discussion. Mind sharing what she's saying with me too?" Yusuke complained, though his words fell on deaf ears.

'_Now that I have permission to live in the human realm, am I to remain here or am I allowed to cross between the realms as I please?'_ Kagome knew she needed to be careful. She needed Kurama to think she knew and once lived in Makai. If he suspected for a moment that she was lying, he would catch everything she'd lied about.

"If you wish to cross back and forth, you will need proof from Prince Koenma that you've been given permission to do so. Although the barrier is no longer intact, Makai is still a separate realm just like Reikai. You will need his permission to access one of the portals."

'_And you can get that from him for me?'_

"Yes but we will have to show you how to enter Makai from this realm. Reikai has done their best to conceal the portals to the other realm from humans and have done so well that many demons have trouble locating the portals." Kurama explained.

Kagome held back her squeal of excitement. This was working out much smoother than she thought it would. _'Would you be able to return here tomorrow night and show me the closest portal?'_

Kurama nodded. "If you wish."

Kagome nodded, her tail now flicking back and forth in excitement. _'I would greatly appreciate it.'_

"May I ask why you wish to pass between the two realms?" the avatar questioned curiously. Wasn't everyone she knew there dead?

'_I created a gravesite for my loved ones. I would like to visit it as often as possible.'_ She lied.

Kurama nodded in understanding. "Very well then. I will speak with Koenma and return tomorrow night."

"Dude what's going on?" Yusuke hissed, thoroughly frustrated with not understanding what was being said. "I don't fricken know fox language you know!"

Kurama rolled his eyes at his companion. "I'll explain on our way to your house Yusuke, calm down." He murmured before returning his gaze to Kagome. "We will be leaving now. We'll see you again tomorrow night."

Kagome nodded. _'Thank you Kurama.'_

Kurama held in the shiver he felt at the sound of his name from her mouth. Smiling, he nodded and dragged Yusuke away, back down the stairs and toward the detective's home. Kagome watched them depart before climbing up the Goshiboku. With her new enhanced balance and speed, it took her mere seconds to trot along a branch that reached closest to her bedroom window and jump onto the ledge before crawling back into the house. Making her way to her bed, she curled up on the blankets with a sigh of contentment. She would be able to start her search for Shippo tomorrow… and that brought her such excitement that she couldn't wait to see the detectives again.

* * *

"You can let go now Kurama." Yusuke muttered as he pulled his arm from the avatar's grasp.

"Sorry Yusuke." He murmured as he glanced back up the stairs that led to the shrine they just left.

Yusuke watched his friend stare off into the distance for quite some time before he slapped his hand on his back to gain his friend's attention. Apparently the avatar was lost in thought because the red head's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face Yusuke. "Let's go man, you can't stand here all day. You didn't want to stalk her remember?" the detective teased.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Shut up Yusuke."

"What?! All I'm sayin is you look about ready to sprint back up those steps and break into the shrine."

"You know I have more control than that."

Yusuke nodded. "I know… hey! Have you thought about morphing to _your_ fox form and tryin to be like the second house pet?" Yusuke laughed as he began walking toward his house, Kurama trailing behind. Little did Yusuke know, the kitsune actually _had_ debated that situation… only there was a lot more… details in his imagination. Sometimes he despised the fact that Youko was now a part of him… because now _he_ experienced the same inappropriate thoughts the silver kitsune used to share with him.

"Kurama, you ok?" Yusuke murmured, glancing toward the avatar that was lost in his thoughts once more.

"Hmm? Oh yes, just thinking." He smiled reassuringly.

Yusuke nodded, though continued staring at his companion. "You really like her huh?"

Kurama glanced toward Yusuke, his face unreadable.

"I just don't get how you can like her so much when you've only seen her twice…" Yusuke mused aloud as he redirected his attention to where he was walking.

Kurama sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not that I'm falling for her… I'm merely attracted to her."

"So you don't like her?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I just… I don't know how to explain it so that you can comprehend it." Kurama sighed. He liked the kitsune but he didn't know her well enough to know if he truly held feelings for her… or if there were any feelings toward her at all yet. For now, he just knew that he was attracted to her and that she seemed like a decent female. He knew he needed to spend more time with her before he would be able to accept any feelings for her that may develop. After the woman that stumbled into his life and then abruptly disappeared hundreds of years ago when he was Youko... he was very wary of getting close to any females. All of this was running though his mind at high speed but he just couldn't formulate it into words… he didn't know what to say to help Yusuke understand what he was feeling. Hell, _he_ was confused with what he was feeling. He blamed it on the part of him that was Youko. The Youko in him was making this complicated.

"I think I understand… you wouldn't mind banging her but you want to get to know her better to see if it would be worth more than just one night." Yusuke said with a grin.

Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes. If he thought about it that was probably the closest explanation to what he was feeling that Yusuke would be able to understand. "Sure Yusuke, if you want to put it that way."

The detective yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he turned to Kurama. "Well I'm gunna head home. I'll see you tomorrow and you can explain to me why we're going to see Koenma."

Kurama nodded. "Alright, goodnight Yusuke."

He grinned and saluted the avatar before they went their separate ways. Kurama reached his home shortly after leaving Yusuke and collapsed on his bed with a sigh. This kitsune was throwing his emotions into chaos… he just hoped she was worth all this trouble in the end.

* * *

A/N:

Happy Monday! I love reading all of your reviews. Especially the ones left by those of you who are trying to guess what will happen in future chapters lol it makes me excited to finish the story that much faster! Well to ease your minds, ALL of your questions will be answered within the next few chapter :) Also, as my christmas present to you all, I will now be posting THREE chapters a week! One chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until Christmas. I hope you all enjoy! And please continue leaving me reviews :) THEY MAKE MY DAY! And i'm not just saying that my beloved readers, your reviews REALLY do make my day that much better. See you all again on Wednesday!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 10: Unexpected Encounters


	10. Unexpected Encounters

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Ten: Unexpected Encounters

Kagome paced back and forth at the top of the steps as she waited for Yusuke and Kurama. She waited patiently all day for the sun to set and now that it was dark and her family was sound asleep, the detectives were bound to arrive any minute. She stared down the stairs impatiently as her tail swayed from side to side. It was at times like these that she wished her miko powers still worked while she was in this form so she could spread her aura out in order to further her search for the detectives without the need to leave the shrine grounds.

Just as she was preparing to trot down the steps to get a better visual of the street, she felt something brush against her aura harshly. Slightly taken aback by the feeling, she sat back on her hunches and scrunched her nose in confusion as she tried to analyze the sensation. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling that was threading through her aura. It felt familiar but not… almost like she should know what it was. It was getting closer… or growing stronger but she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know if whatever was approaching was a threat or ally, all she knew was that in just a few moments it would be in front of her. Ever since the jewel turned her into a kitsune, she realized that the transition hadn't been immediate. It had progressed slowly each day and only this morning did she feel a bit more… in tune with her demon self. She could feel her senses were more developed than they had been several days ago.

"Looks like someone's been waiting patiently for our return." A masculine voice snickered.

Opening her eyes, she stared up at Yusuke and Kurama in slight confusion. Tilting her head to the side curiously, her gaze landed on Kurama, which was where the odd feeling that was clashing with her aura was coming from. Staring at the detective intently, she slowly made her way over to him and sniffed. Yusuke turned a questioning glance toward his comrade as the kitsune circled Kurama, sniffing the entire time. The avatar merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked the kitsune as she returned to sitting where she was when they first reached the top of the stairs.

'_I thought I sensed something off about your aura but I must be mistaken.'_ Kagome answered, her statement directed at Kurama.

"She thought there was something off about my aura." Kurama said so Yusuke was on the same page as well.

"Well he is an avatar, maybe you were sensing his kitsune side." The detective shrugged.

'_Avatar? So you possess two souls?_'

Kurama sighed as he turned a slight glare toward his teammate. He'd wanted to explain his situation to her at a later time but now he didn't really have a choice. "Until recently, yes. The kitsune soul merged with my human one several months ago. Although our souls merged, I still have two different forms; my human form and my demonic form."

"Can't forget your animal form too fox boy." Yusuke winked toward Kagome.

Rolling her eyes at Yusuke, she directed her attention on Kurama. '_Do you take on the features of the kitsune soul when you are in your demonic form then?'_

He nodded. "Yes, and I can only fully access my abilities when in my demonic form."

She nodded her understanding as she continued to stare at him curiously. Perhaps what she was feeling was what Kuronue had told her about how kitsune could sense one another. Now that her senses were developed, would she begin to sense others of her race? She hoped so because it would make it a whole lot easier to find Shippo. Not to mention it was the _main_ reason she'd wished so selfishly to become a kitsune in the first place.

Yusuke groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can we take her to the portal already? I'd like to get at least a little sleep tonight."

Kurama nodded and focused his gaze on the kitsune as he pulled a bracelet from his pocket. Kneeling beside her, he smiled. "Koenma gave you permission to cross between the two realms but in order to do so you must wear this. If it is not on you when you attempt to cross through to the other realm, the portal will not allow you to pass." Kurama explained as he reached down and gently clasped the bracelet around her left hind leg. It fit snug around her appendix and Kagome wondered if the jewelry would break when she morphed to her human form in the morning.

'_If this curse is ever lifted, will the bracelet break when I morph to my human form?'_

Kurama shook his head. "No, it's been modified to fit you no matter what form you take."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she stood and maneuvered her left hind leg around, checking if the jewelry would restrict her movement at all or fall off. It didn't, in fact she could barely feel its presence around her leg. Not to mention it was kind of cute… it looked like a little charm bracelet. Focusing her gaze back on Kurama, who had straightened and was quietly speaking with Yusuke, she waited patiently for them.

Feeling her gaze on them, Kurama and Yusuke turned to look at the kitsune. The avatar smiled before motioning for her to follow them as they led the way into the forest that surrounded the shrine. Walking a few miles into the forest, Kurama stopped at a small clearing. Kagome allowed her eyes to take in her surroundings, taking note of the fallen tree at the center of the very small clearing. The tree seemed to have fallen onto a neighboring tree and created a sort of triangle shape between the two trees and the ground. Kurama moved to stand beside the fallen tree and nodded his head toward it.

"This is the closest portal to the shrine. You must simply walk through and it will take you to Makai." Kurama explained.

Kagome tried her best to hold back her excitement as she forced herself to slowly approach the invisible portal. She couldn't allow them to see her excitement because technically she was supposed to be returning to Makai to mourn the family and friends she'd lost. Glancing down at the bracelet around her hind leg, she wondered how demons got to the human realm if these portals didn't allow anyone through that didn't have permission from Koenma. She knew she couldn't ask the detectives since they thought she was originally from Makai and was one of the demons that snuck into the human realm. Sighing heavily, she turned her gaze up to Kurama and Yusuke.

'_Thank you.'_ She mewed before disappearing through the portal. Once she reached the other side, everything changed. The smell, the sights, the feeling… everything. Makai felt almost exactly like the feudal era and she had a feeling that she was going to _love_ searching for Shippo through this realm. She just hoped it wouldn't take her too long to find him… that and she prayed that he was indeed in this realm and not in either of the other two. She would need to figure out how to conceal her demonic features if she needed to search the human realm and that was a skill she _knew_ wasn't going to be easy to learn.

Taking a whiff of the air around her, she began venturing off in a random direction, making sure she kept track of where she went so she could find her way back to the portal before sunrise. She needed to return home before her family woke because she didn't want them worrying about her. Once she explained that she would be disappearing in order to search for Shippo, she wouldn't need to worry about time limitations. Well she'd probably need to return to the human realm at night just in case the detectives stopped by so that meant she had the entire day to search and get to know her way around Makai. She hoped that during her search, she would be able to get the hang of any powers she might have as well.

* * *

"So you think Shippo is still alive?" Her mother questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he's too stubborn to die young. He was only a child in the feudal era so he should be several hundred years past an adult by now. He's smart, I'm sure he's out there somewhere and I'm determined to find him."

"But how are you going to find him?" Souta asked.

"Youko, a kitsune I met in the past, told me that kitsunes have the ability to locate others of their kind." Kagome explained. During her search the night before, she'd been thinking more about that feeling that was coming from Kurama and clashing with her aura. If it was indeed what Youko had told her about, she now knew what to expect. He hadn't explained what it felt like when kitsunes felt another of their kind nearby but seeing as Kurama's kitsune aura was radiating and it was a foreign yet familiar feeling, she figured it had to be her aura sensing Kurama. She'd been overjoyed that there was the possibility that she might have learned something new about her new demon self and couldn't wait to test out her theory.

"Well that seems helpful… so you're going to be spending the daylight hours looking for Shippo in Makai and returning at night in case the Spirit Detectives stop by for their routinely check?" Her mother asked.

Kagome nodded. "Basically. I'm hoping that the more time I spend in Makai, the more I'll learn about my breed and my powers too."

"Just be careful Kagome…" Souta muttered.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I returned this morning just so you guys wouldn't worry. I'm going back to Makai to continue my search, I'll return by tomorrow afternoon. I doubt the detectives will return tonight for another check." She explained before kissing her mother and brother on the cheeks and heading back to the forest. She reached the portal in no time and entered without hesitation. Kurama hadn't been lying when he said the bracelet would change to fit her no matter what form she took. The jewelry hang around her ankle lightly and looking as cute as ever.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she concentrated on her task. She needed to begin her search and she just hoped that her senses would automatically seek out other kitsunes because she had no idea how to activate the ability. Sighing heavily, she darted off in the opposite direction that she had traveled in the night before.

* * *

Kagome returned to the human realm disappointed. She'd searched all day and night and hadn't found a single kitsune. Groaning in irritation, she stepped through the portal with a pout on her face. It quickly disappeared when she suddenly felt something sharp stab through her side. Wincing slightly, she leapt away and turned sharply only to see a human glaring directly at her. She glared right back, baring her fangs in an effort to scare the human away. Didn't humans think demons were a myth in this time? And what the hell was this guy doing so far from civilization?

Her line of thought was scattered when he charged toward her with the knife he'd stabbed her with once she entered the human realm. Dropping down into a defensive posture that Sango drilled into her head when she was under the slayer's intense training, Kagome dodged to the left just as the human tried slicing her stomach open. She winced slightly at the stinging sensation she felt from her wound and wrapped her tail around her waist tightly in an effort to slow the bleeding.

Focusing her concentration on the human, she ducked when he swiped at her neck with his weapon. Moving quickly, she swept her leg around in order to knock him onto his back. Once he was down, she disarmed him and delivered a quick and accurate hit to the side of his neck, successfully rendering him unconscious. Sighing in relief when the human went limp, she plopped down on the ground with a wince and made quick work of tearing off the bottom of her shirt. Wrapping the strip around her wound to stop the bleeding, she stood and kicked the knife further away from the human just in case he somehow regained consciousness.

Glaring down at him in irritation, she wondered what she should do. Should she leave him here or drop him at the front door of a hospital? The latter wasn't quite possible seeing as she was currently injured and wasn't sure she had the strength to carry the man and remain unseen. Sighing heavily, she was about to turn and head home but the miko in her pulsed to life. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back to the man and stared at him curiously. Her powers were telling her something… but what?

Concentrating on the man, confusion filled her when she felt an odd aura surrounding a pendant that she hadn't even realized the human was wearing. Moving closer to the unconscious man, she focused her senses on the necklace. There was something off about it… and her miko powers were telling her she needed to find out what. Reaching down, she pulled the pendant from around his neck and gasped in shock when the man suddenly turned into a demon.

Staring down at the creature with three horns protruding from his head, long sharp claws, and oversized fangs visible through his lips, Kagome slowly backed away from the demon. How did the human she'd just seen turn into_ that_?! Glancing back at the pendant in her hand, another gasp escaped her when she realized her claws were gone. Her eyes wide, she quickly reached behind her and discovered her tail to be gone as well. Her heart leapt into her throat as she also reached to the top of her head and didn't feel her ears. Touching the side of her head, she nearly squealed in excitement at the feel of human ears.

Staring down at the pendant in her grasp, she quickly came to the conclusion that the necklace had the ability to conceal the features of a demon and make them look human. Her gaze traveled back to the demon that was sprawled on the ground near the portal she used to cross between realms and realized that he probably hadn't received permission to pass and had somehow crossed over. Knowing that Koenma and his detectives worked to keep the human realm safe from demons like these, Kagome allowed her purification to flow through her fingers. Touching the demon's chest softly, she watched as it turned to ash before she turned and began making her way back to the shrine.

Once she was in her room, she repaired the necklace that she'd broken when she removed it from the demon. With it intact once more; she placed it around her neck and trotted down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She entered the kitchen where she sensed her mother and brother were currently and grinned toward them as they turned to her.

"Welco- WHOA!" Souta shrieked as he rushed over to his sister that looked exactly how she used to be before the jewel turned her into a demon. "How are you doing this?!"

The miko smiled and lifted the pendant so they could see. It wasn't anything special looking, just the size of a large coin with designs in the middle. It was black, along with the material that held the pendant around her neck. "I took this from a demon that somehow made it through the portal. It made him look and feel completely human."

"So it conceals your demonic features, how convenient. Now you can leave the shrine grounds." Her mother smiled happily.

Kagome nodded in excitement. "Yup! So I think I'll go for a walk around town. It's been a while since I've been around other people."

Her mother nodded and reminded her that she needed to return before the sun set and Kagome nodded. Hugging her brother, she darted out the door and down the steps. She smiled brightly as she joined the large crowds of people along the streets. She made her way to the mall and merely looked around, not interested in buying anything at the time because she was just enjoying herself. After several hours of just walking around town, she stopped at a coffee shop. Getting in line, she stared up at the board with the different selections of coffee she could choose from. Once she stepped up to the counter, she smiled at the clerk.

"Can I have an Irish Cream cappuccino?" she asked.

The clerk nodded and pressed the buttons on her register before telling Kagome her total. Nodding, Kagome reached into her pocket for her wallet and groaned when she realized she'd forgotten it at home. She was in such a rush to get to town that she hadn't even thought about bringing money with her. Sighing, she smiled apologetically at the clerk. "I'm sorry, I forgot my wallet at home…"

The clerk smiled back reassuringly and Kagome was about to step out of line when someone behind her spoke up. "You can put her cappuccino on my tab."

Kagome turned to see none other than Yusuke, one of the spirit detectives, standing behind her with a smile on his face. He winked at her and she blushed bright red. Returning his smile, she thanked him after he ordered his drink and followed him to a table after he asked if she'd like sit with him. Sitting across from him, she took a sip of her coffee silently. What were the odds that the first day she was able to leave the shrine grounds she would run into Yusuke? Was she going to see Kurama too? She sure hoped not because she was positive the intelligent kitsune would recognize her aura somehow.

"So what's your name?"

Kagome's attention whipped back to Yusuke when she heard him speak. Smiling brightly, she answered. "Kagome, yours?"

"Yusuke."

"Thank you for buying my drink for me…" she murmured.

"No problem." He winked and it took great effort for her to hold back her blush. "So you live around here?"

"Sort of." She answered. She didn't need Yusuke to know that she lived at the shrine he and Kurama were ordered to check every now and then. He probably wouldn't be too happy to find that there was a demon living on the shrine that she lived… and it would only be a matter of time before he realized that the demon was in fact _her_.

Yusuke nodded with a smirk. "One of those hard to get girls huh?"

Kagome focused her gaze on the detective and shook her head. "No, just cautious."

"What're you so worried about? I'm not gunna stalk and attack your home you know." He snorted.

Kagome laughed softly. "Never know these days."

Yusuke couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he heard her laugh. It was so… cute. Leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at the woman he happened upon. She was beautiful, that was for sure. She also seemed smart and mysterious… just the kinda girl he liked. He smirked when he saw the blush on her cheeks when she realized he was staring at her.

"I should get going… it's going to start getting dark soon and I need to help my mother make dinner." She lied as she stood from her chair with her coffee.

"Go on a date with me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the detective. Had he just said what she thought he said or were her ears deceiving her? "Excuse me?"

"Come on a date with me, Kagome, tomorrow." He repeated as he too stood from his chair.

Kagome stared at him for a moment longer before slowly nodding her head. "Alright…" she smiled slightly as she reached for a napkin on the table they had been seated at and took a pen from the register counter. Scribbling down her cell phone number (a cell phone that she would have to search high and low for since she hadn't used it since she starting traveling to the feudal era), she handed the napkin to Yusuke with a smile. "Here's my number, text or call me." She said before quickly leaving. The sun was setting quickly and she needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city before she turned into her animal form.

She reached the top of the steps just as she morphed and groaned in irritation when she realized that it was going to be _much_ harder for her to search for her cell phone in this form. Feeling something weighing down her neck, Kagome glanced down to see the pendant hanging from her neck. Well now she knew that her curse apparently canceled out the concealment powers of the pendant… Sighing heavily, she trotted toward the house, climbing up the Goshiboku and leaping onto the roof tiling near her window before squeezing into her room.

Disappearing into her closet, she rummaged through it in search for her phone until she found it at the back in a box with several other devices that she used to use for school such as her calculator. Gently picking it up in her mouth, she trotted over to her bed and set it down on the mattress. Softly pressing her claw against the power button, she mewed in excitement when the screen lit up. She knew she'd have to find the charger for the device later and even though she was sure it was somewhere in the same box she found the phone, she was too lazy to go back to searching.

Once the phone was on completely, she turned the sound off, using her claws to gently press the buttons. She knew she was going to get frustrated with texting in this form quickly since it was so hard to just press the buttons without breaking them. The entire phone suddenly began vibrating and Kagome stared at the number on the screen that she didn't recognize. She pressed the button to read the text and nearly squealed in excitement when she found out who it was.

'Hey Kagome, it's Yusuke.'

'Hey, how are you?' Struggling to reply without tearing her phone to shreds with her claws, she purred softly as she waited for him to reply. She wasn't sure why their date excited her so much. Every encounter she'd had with Yusuke so far hadn't been pleasant and until this afternoon, she hadn't liked him very much at all. Perhaps she'd been judging him wrong this entire time because although he seemed like a stubborn smart ass, he also seemed sweet and caring. Which, if she remembered correctly, was what she'd originally sensed from him when he and Kurama first stepped onto her shrine. Her phone vibrated once more and she quickly pressed the button to open the text.

'Just thinking about what we should do tomorrow for our date.' He replied, adding that winking smiley face at the end of his text.

Kagome felt her face heat up as she replied. 'We can do whatever you want but I have to be home before sun down.'

'What's with the time restriction Cinderella?' he texted back jokingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his goofiness. 'Parents are strict about me being home before dark.'

'Whatever you say princess.' He answered back.

Kagome snorted at the irony. To think that only a few months ago a whole castle and group of bandits were calling her 'princess'. Now she was hundreds of years away from her prince… the kitsune she'd hoped she could get close to. Unfortunately, the jewel had different plans for her. Kagome shook Youko from her thoughts and texted Yusuke back saying she would text him in the morning. She couldn't be thinking about Youko when there was Yusuke she could be building a relationship with. She didn't have a chance with the silver kitsune anymore… so she needed to move on.

Yusuke texted back saying 'goodnight' and Kagome moved her phone to the nightstand beside her bed before curling up in the middle of her bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt that same sensation she felt the night Kurama and Yusuke came to show her to the portal. Her ears perked up as she leapt off her bed and onto the window sill and stared out the glass. Closing her eyes in concentration, she found that she was able to locate Kurama's exact location with her demonic senses. Pushing the window open with her snout, she leapt down to the ground before trotting over to the steps just as the detectives reached the top.

"I'm tellin you man, you should have seen her. She was so… gorgeous. Long dark hair, blue eyes, perfect body… sexy voice. The works man." Yusuke sighed heavily as he thought back on the girl he met at the coffee shop.

Kagome listened to the detective intently once she realized he was talking about her. She was glad she wasn't in her human form at the moment because she was positive that her face would be as red as Kurama's hair after hearing Yusuke's description of her.

"So you're going on a date tomorrow afternoon with her?" Kurama questioned.

"Yup, though I thought it was kinda weird that her parents are all uptight about her bein home before dark. But whatever, we'll go to an early movie or something." Yusuke said with a huge grin on his face.

"You seem to like her quite a bit. Didn't you just meet her today?" Kurama asked curiously. Yusuke seemed quite excited about his date with this new girl tomorrow and it wasn't like him. He usually didn't talk about his dates much either.

"I don't know Kurama… there's something about her… something that draws me to her. I just don't know how to describe it, you know?"

Kurama nodded slowly, gazing off into the distance blankly. "Yes… I know."

Kagome watched them curiously, ignoring her slight irritation that she felt at the fact that they didn't seem to even notice her presence yet.

Yusuke sighed and pat his companion on the shoulder. "The one that got away huh?"

Kurama nodded once more. "I just wish I could have told her how I felt…" he murmured. Ever since Youko's soul fused with his, he felt this large void consume his heart at the loss of the only female Youko ever actually grew attached to. He would never admit it to himself but he'd nearly fallen in love with the woman but before a relationship could form between them, she disappeared. Kurama remembered how long Youko had secluded himself from the world once he realized she was gone… he would never forget Kagome… no matter how much time passed. And now that he and Youko were one, Kurama felt that lost feeling. He was now Youko and felt the pain of missing the miko he'd met so many hundreds of years ago…

Kagome couldn't help the curiosity that flooded through her as she listened to their conversation. So there used to be a girl in Kurama's life but now she was gone? What happened? Knowing that she wasn't close enough to the detectives yet to ask those types of questions, she stored her thoughts away for another time. Now that the conversation between the two detectives came to a halt, Kagome growled softly to gain some attention. Both Kurama and Yusuke turned their gazes down to Kagome at the sound. '_Is there a reason for your visit tonight?'_

Kurama smiled warmly and nodded. "We just wanted to check on you and update you on Koenma's research of your curse. Unfortunately he hasn't found any useful information as of yet."

Kagome nodded, not surprised by the news.

"We also wanted to ask you if you knew anything about a demon sneaking into this realm through that portal we showed you." Yusuke asked, staring down at her.

'_I was returning from Makai and the demon attacked me. I'm unsure of how he crossed over but I quickly realized he hadn't received permission to cross so I disposed of him.'_ Kagome explained, leaving out the fact that she'd actually purified the demon.

"She says she killed it once she realized it wasn't granted permission to cross between realms." Kurama translated for Yusuke.

The detective nodded. "Sweet, we were just curious cause Koenma was just about to send me out to kill the bastard and it suddenly disappeared from the radars."

'_I returned the body to Makai just in case any humans happened upon the clearing.'_

Kurama nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded as a yawn escaped her. Stretching, Kagome began making her way back toward the Goshiboku so she could get back into her room. _'I'm going to sleep. You can see yourselves out, I'll see you next time.'_ She mewed to them before leaping from the tree and onto the window sill before disappearing into her room. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave as Kurama began making his way down the steps.

"So you still plannin to court her?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure yet… every time I think about it, _she_ comes to mind. Since Youko fused with me, I am now Youko… so I feel his feelings. He was nearly in love with the miko… and that means that I practically fell for her too. Courting another female makes me feel as if I'm betraying her…"

"Dude, it was hundreds of years ago. You don't even know what happened to her. You gotta move on." Yusuke murmured.

Kurama nodded. "I know… I just need time. I need to get to know her better, spend more time with her." Kurama muttered. Saying goodnight to his friend, Kurama headed off toward home in deep thought. He needed to forget about Kagome… she was gone. There was a good chance that he could have a decent life with this shadow kitsune and he needed to put more effort into getting to know her. Pushing aside his memories of Kagome, he made a promise to himself that he would try his best to get closer to this kitsune. It was his last chance at a somewhat normal life…

* * *

A/N:

And there you have it my wonderful readers that were praying this would be a Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama fic! Muahahaha and none of my victims know that they are falling right into a love triangle. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter cause I sure had fun writing it! Reviews are _always_ loved and appreciated So much appreciated that I am going to give a little shoutout to all those who have left reviews for me so far. If I missed you, don't worry! I'll catch you on my next shoutout.

Thank you to:

~**SarcasticSapphire** for your entertaining reviews. They always put a smile on my face!

~**amari** for leaving a review for nearly every chapter

~**Yohanzzon** for leaving such positive and spirit lifting reviews

~**LoneWolfSage**, I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

~**k-popluver4eva**, Thank you! And I hope you continue to love it!

~**la canella** for being such an eager reader! It inspires my fingers to type that much faster

~**HerTormentedHeart**, thank you so much! Love the review

~**XxMomoMunchyxX** for also leaving very positive and bright reviews. I always enjoy them.

~**HlfDemonLvr7703** for being such an AWESOME reader! And always so excited for more lol

~**MiddNightt**, I love that you are one of those readers that pick up on foreshadowing

~**angeldevil11**, I hope he does too! We'll have to see where my crazy mind is taking this story lol

~**Kidnapped by a Demon**, I can't answer that question yet ;)

~**Genuinely-Unique** for also catching my foreshadowing. Good eyes ;)

~**kristina. .3** for conneting to my story on a level some readers cannot. It warms my heart that I was able to bring that type of emotion to a reader

~**raaaaaawrmonster** because you seem to be just as eager as I am for some LEMONS! Lol

~**Deathstarling556**, I'm glad I didn't disappoint you lol

~**Belle Sparrow**, Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and happy holidays to you as well!

~**KEdakumi** I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this chapter to you because you are one of those readers that was hoping this would turn out to be a Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama pairing ;)

~And lastly but not least to the **guest reader** that left a question review recently: Yes, I do have a Hiei/Kagome fic planned once I'm finished with this one ^_^ So you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for you!

All of you ROCK! I will see you again on Friday!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 11: Redundant Time Limit


	11. Redundant Time Limit

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Redundant Time Limit

Kagome stretched her muscles as she slowly woke to the sun blaring through her window. Yawning, she reached over to her cell that was still on her night stand and checked the battery level. Groaning when she realized that it was on the brink of death, she forced herself out of bed and into her closet to locate the charger. Once it was found, she plugged it into the wall before connecting it to her cell. Staring at the screen for a moment, she finally gained the courage to open a new text screen and sent a 'Good morning' to Yusuke.

Putting her cell back down and deciding to take a quick shower, she grabbed a towel and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. After her refreshing shower, the miko made her way back to her room and checked to see if Yusuke had replied yet.

'Mornin ta you too beautiful.'

A small smile crept its way across Kagome's lips as she stared at the text. Shaking herself out of her daze, she replied back. 'So what are the plans for today?'

While she waited for him to reply, she rummaged through her closet for one of her favorite tank tops and a pair of shorts. She exited her closet when her enhanced hearing picked up on the sound of her phone vibrating once more.

'That's for me to know and you to find out. What time should I pick you up?'

Kagome sighed as she tried to think of where she could meet Yusuke. She couldn't let him pick her up at her house… he'd definitely recognize the shrine and her cover would be blown. 'How about you meet me at the coffee shop at noon?'

She sat on her bed as she glanced at her clock. It was nine thirty so that would give her plenty of time to finish getting ready and have a small breakfast. Her attention returned to her phone when it vibrated.

'Sounds good to me. See you there.'

Kagome grinned and placed her cell back on her nightstand so it could charge before venturing toward the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see her mother already cooking breakfast and her brother and grandfather sitting at the table waiting patiently for their food.

"Morning." She smiled to her family as she took a seat beside her brother.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Souta asked, a sly grin forming on his face.

The kitsune blushed slightly but covered it with an even bigger smile than before. "I have a date today."

"With who honey?" Her mother asked, her attention now fully on her daughter. Ever since she'd been thrown back to this time and was restricted from using the well, Kagome hadn't seemed to have much interest in men and her mother was beginning to worry that she'd never have cute eared grandchildren…

"Yusuke, one of the Spirit Detectives." She answered.

Everyone grew silent as they stared at the miko demon. Her mother hesitated before turning back to cooking. Kagome seemed so excited… she didn't want to ruin her morning.

"Are you sure that's a good idea sis?" Souta asked. Her mother sweat dropped and sighed. Apparently her son didn't think much about ruining his sister's morning.

"It'll be fine. The pendant conceals my demonic features remember? And I told Yusuke that mom is strict about me being home before dark so I don't have to worry about morphing in front of him." She explained.

"But won't he recognize the shrine?" Her grandfather asked.

"Got that taken care of too; I'm meeting him at the coffee shop I met him at yesterday while I was walking around town." She grinned.

Her mother shrugged her shoulders as she placed a plate full of food on the table for her family. "Alright… just be careful ok dear?"

"Of course mom. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She smiled reassuringly before loading her plate with food. They finished eating and had the kitchen completely clean before eleven o clock and Kagome dashed up the stairs to finish touching up. She pulled on a zipper hoodie and shoving her cell in her pocket before grabbing the pendant off her dresser where she'd threw it when she got home the night before. She put it around her neck, tucked it into her shirt and kissed her mother, brother, and grandfather goodbye before hurrying out the door and toward the coffee shop. Once she was there, she ordered herself a water and waited for her date to arrive.

She was waiting only a few minutes when a boy she didn't recognize approached her. He had short sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't ugly per say but definitely wasn't as good looking as Yusuke or Kurama. He leaned against the wall beside her and smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You here alone babe?"

She scowled at the blonde boy and turned away. She was about to relocate herself away from him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back closer to him. "Aren't you going to answer me honey?"

Now thoroughly irritated, Kagome was about to turn around and sock the boy in the nose when he was suddenly pulled away from her. Turning sharply, she stared with wide surprised eyes as Yusuke held the boy in a head lock, glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doin with my date?" Yusuke asked, his voice low and threatening.

The boy snorted and pulled away from Yusuke before turning and glaring at him. "Don't fucking touch me man."

"Then lay off my girl." Yusuke retorted dangerously. Kagome blushed slightly at the detective's words but remained silent considering the situation they were currently in.

The boy scowled and began walking away, turning back to smirk and wink at Kagome before leaving the coffee shop all together. Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and turned to Yusuke to see him still glaring at the door the boy had left through. He eventually turned his gaze to Kagome as he moved to stand closer to her.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank you."

"Damn vulture… I still wanna kick his ass." Yusuke muttered as the tension in his shoulders faded and his posture relaxed slightly.

Kagome giggled softly and reached toward him to take his hand in hers. "Forget about him, he wasn't worth the energy."

A small smile appeared on his face as his gaze fell to their linked hands. He squeezed her hand softly for just a moment before pulling her toward the door, leading her outside. "Do you always attract trouble when no one's around to protect you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the comment. Why did everyone ask her the same question? It's not like she _asked_ for the trouble! She didn't walk around wearing a sign that screamed 'ATTACK ME! _PLEASE!'_. "Not usually…" she muttered under her breath. "So where are we going?" She changed the subject, realizing that he was still leading her down the busy streets, weaving through the large crowds of people.

"I already told you before that it's a secret. You'll find out soon." He grinned as he glanced back at her for a moment before returning his attention ahead of him. A smile spread across her face as the theatre appeared in the distance and the miko remembered Yusuke telling Kurama that he was probably going to take her to a movie. They stopped at the stand and stared up at the wide selection of movies. "What do you wanna see?"

Kagome stared up at the movies. "Action…" she murmured as her eyes skimmed over the titles.

A smirk appeared on Yusuke's face as he shook his head. "I knew there was more than a few reasons I liked you." He chuckled, laughing harder when he saw her slight blush. Deciding to help her decide, he listed off the action movies they could choose from. After she picked the movie, he paid for the tickets and led the way into the building, only stopping to gather a few snacks before heading toward their theatre. Once inside, they found a couple of seats in the middle and got comfortable. It wasn't long before the lights faded and the movie began rolling.

It'd been quite some time since Kagome had last seen a movie and she'd almost forgotten how intense they could be. She was so wrapped up in the film that she nearly forgot that Yusuke was sitting beside her. The detective didn't mind too much seeing as he was also lost in the movie. He decided that he wanted to take things slow with Kagome and forced himself to behave on their first date. The only move he made toward her was the usual arm over the back of her chair. Every once and a while, he would glance over to Kagome and couldn't help but smile. She seemed so interested in the movie and it surprised him when she didn't seem fazed by the blood and gore whenever one of the characters were blown to pieces. Normal humans, although they see these types of films all the time, usually still flinch at the most gruesome parts. She wasn't like most girls and he liked that…

The movie was over before they knew it and they took their time exiting the theatre. Once they were outside, Yusuke grabbed Kagome's hand and nodded his head toward the restaurant across the street. "You hungry?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment as she stared at the shops across the street. Her eyes landed on an arcade a few buildings to the right of the food joint. "Not really… how about the arcade?"

Yusuke turned to stare at the arcade in surprise before turning his expression to the miko. "Seriously?"

The kitsune in disguise blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Or not…"

"No! I'm just surprised you wanna go there of all places. Not many chicks like games, you know?"

Kagome smiled in understanding. "My brother plays lots of games and I used to play with him all the time."

Yusuke shook his head with a smile. "You're just getting hotter the more time I spend with you."

Kagome held back her blush and tightened her grip on Yusuke's hand before pulling him toward the arcade. "Come on tough guy; let's see if you can beat me."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Kagome laughed as she maneuvered her car around Yusuke's and pushed it into fourth gear before leaving him in her dust. She cheered as she watched her car pass the finish line and the words 'winner' flashed across her screen.

"You cheated." Yusuke accused as he turned a playful glare toward her.

"You're just mad because you lost to a girl." Kagome teased.

"Yea yea whatever." He muttered.

They'd been playing games for hours and Yusuke was impressed with Kagome's skills. She beat him in several games but there were of course many he wiped her out in. Standing from the chairs they were using to play the racing game, Yusuke grinned toward Kagome as she glanced at him. She returned his smile and stood from her seat as well but somehow tripped. Yusuke quickly moved to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly before pulling her to her feet. She blushed cherry red as she stared up at him, her hands on his chest and his arms still wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you came today… This was fun." He said softly, staring down at her intently.

Kagome smiled slightly as she averted her gaze, feeling her heart race in her chest. Her eyes skimmed past the glass windows near the front door and panic flooded through her. She pulled away from Yusuke quickly and darted toward the door. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She yelled over her shoulder as she rushed out the door. She'd been having so much fun with Yusuke that she'd lost track of time. The sun was nearly gone and Kagome had no choice but to ignore Yusuke yelling after her, asking what was wrong and if she was alright. She pushed her legs to move faster as she desperately searched for a secluded alley so no one would see her morph since she knew she wouldn't make it to the shrine in time.

Dashing down an empty alley, she hid in the shadows just as she began to change. A whimper escaped her throat as she watched her cell fall to the ground. So her clothes mysteriously disappeard but her cell doesn't? Sighing heavily, Kagome gently lifted her phone with her teeth and darted out of the alley. Making sure to stick close to the shadows and steering clear of large groups of people, Kagome eventually made it back to the shrine in one piece. Climbing up the steps, she took her usual route to her room through her window and plopped down on her bed with a whimper. She jumped slightly when she felt her cell vibrate beside her where she'd dropped it. Gently pressing buttons with her claws, she read the text from Yusuke.

'I'm sorry if something I said that bothered you Kagome…'

Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed at the screen. He thought it was his fault that she'd run away. It was nowhere near his fault… it was this stupid curse the jewel bestowed upon her. She could never have a relationship with someone could she? Not without secrets and lies about who and what she truly was.

'You did nothing wrong Yusuke… I just lost track of time and needed to get home before dark.'

'I'm sorry; I should have paid closer attention to the time…'

'It's not your fault. I'll text you tomorrow… goodnight Yusuke.'

'Night…'

A tear rolled down her cheek and soaked into her fur before it could fall to the bed. She liked Yusuke… she really did but she knew there was no way she could be with him. He deserved better than her… he deserved a girl that didn't have to lie to him in order to live with her family. For the second time that week, Youko came to mind and she felt her unshed tears resurfacing. She missed the silver kitsune more than she realized. She would have had a chance at a normal life with him… well as normal as her life could get. She could have been happy with him…

Thinking of the silver kitsune brought back her memories of her other friends and she sniffled. Kuronue… Hiei… Kouga… she missed them all. She let her tears fall, closing her eyes and allowing her exhaustion to take over as her emotions were unleashed for the first time since she promised herself she wouldn't shed tears over what she'd lost due to her selfish wish.

* * *

Kagome trailed the group of demons she'd come across several hours ago. The only reason she was still following them is because she'd overheard one of them complaining about reporting back to 'the damn kitsune'. About an hour after secretly following them, she began feeling the familiar sensation of a kitsune nearby. She decided to continue following the group of demons in an effort to learn more about this kitsune.

It'd been several days since her date with Yusuke and she'd decided the detective was better off without her. With that in mind, she forced herself to ignore his texts and phone calls. After two days of not replying, he stopped trying to contact her. She despised the decision she'd made but knew there was no other choice.

Her attention was drawn back to the group of demons when they suddenly stopped at the face of a tall cliff. One demon knocked on the rock and Kagome watched curiously as it disappeared, revealing the entrance to a cave. The demons were about to enter but the miko unfortunately took a wrong step on the branch she was perched on. The entire branch broke and went crashing to the ground. Luckily for the clumsy kitsune, her reflexes were fast enough to help her land on her feet beside the tree.

The demons didn't hesitate to attack and charged straight for her. Kagome quickly dodged the sharp claws aimed for her and fell into the routine Sango taught her. She skillfully avoided the demons' attacks and gracefully took out one opponent at a time until they were all either dead or unconscious in a pile of limbs beside her. Sighing heavily, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clapping slowly. The miko's gaze landed on the kitsune she'd felt. It was a female and from the looks of it, she was a brown kitsune.

Kagome remembered almost everything Shippo used to tell her about and one of the kit's favorite topics was his own kind. He loved telling her about all the different breeds of kitsune and the miko usually always listened because she constantly learned something new from the kit. From all his babbling, she recalled the different breeds he'd explained to her and if she was correct, she was positive that this was a brown kitsune that controlled earth and rocks. That would definitely explain the well hidden cave…

"A shadow kitsune… interesting. I've never seen one of your breed with my own eyes."

The miko's eyes widened for just a moment before she was able to conceal her surprise. So she was a shadow kitsune? Kagome remained silent as she watched the other female closely. She could research her breed at a later time, for now she needed to make sure she got home in one piece.

"What brings you here? I'm sure you didn't follow those idiots this far just to kill them." She smirked.

"I'm searching for my son." Kagome answered briefly. She wasn't sure if she could trust this demon so didn't want to give her too much information.

"Your son hmm? According to your scent, you aren't mated."

"He's my adopted son; but he is kitsune. You are obviously not him, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Kagome said carefully as she slowly began to leave.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to have a bit of fun before departing? It's the least you could do after killing my underlings." The kitsune purred as she approached Kagome.

The miko backed away further and held back her gasp of surprise when the kitsune suddenly appeared behind her. Her entire body froze as the kitsune's arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her back against her. Kagome resisted the urge to growl in irritation and beat the life out of this kitsune for touching her until she firmly grabbed her breasts. Turning swiftly, Kagome grabbed the kitsune's arm and flipped her in a way that brought her arm pinned behind her back painfully before the miko pushed the kitsune's face into the ground. Snarling down at her, she pressed her heel into the other female's back.

"Touch me again and you will regret your first breath of life."

With that said, Kagome released the female and left quickly. She was relieved to find the kitsune did not follow her. If it wasn't for the intense training Sango put her through, Kagome knew she would have been in deep trouble. Once she was a good distance away from the kitsune's cave, Kagome began making her way back to the portal. She was disappointed that after nearly a month of searching, she'd only been able to locate one kitsune and it happened to be a female that attempted to take her to her bed for some 'fun'. The miko shuttered at the mere thought and quickened her pace. That'd been the first time she was ever hit on by a female and she hoped she'd never have to experience it again.

Just as she entered the clearing the portal was located in, Kagome felt another kitsune nearby. She prayed that it wasn't the female she encountered earlier but she had no choice but to check. What if it was a different kitsune? What if it was Shippo? With that thought in mind, Kagome darted off toward where she felt the kitsune. She could feel she was getting close but for some reason she couldn't pin point it's exact location. Panic flooded through the miko when someone suddenly tackled her to the ground. Kagome stared up at the red haired kitsune with wide eyes… Shippo?

"Hello there sweetheart… I've always dreamed of what it'd be like to bed a shadow." The kitsune smirked as he maneuvered to pin her arms at her sides.

Kagome glared up at the red kitsune in pure irritation. This was the _second_ kitsune that was trying to have sex with her just because of her breed and she was thoroughly pissed now. She just wanted to find her damn son! Snarling at the male, she threw him away from her before leaping to her feet. Dropping into a defensive posture, she bared her fangs at the male as he got to his feet as well.

"Feisty… I like that." He smirked as he darted toward her.

Kagome used her enhanced speed and sight to keep track of her opponent as he tried to take her down once more. She knew the only reason she was able to get him off her the first time was because she'd taken him by surprise. If he pinned her down again, she wouldn't be so lucky a second time. His physical strength bypassed hers so her only advantage was her fighting skills. That and her purification but she refused to use her miko powers in Makai… she didn't want to attract any more attention than she was already gaining from her desperate search for Shippo.

Kagome leapt away from the male as he began attacking her in order to take her down. She remembered Shippo telling her that kitsune's would do anything to get what they wanted… so she had no doubt that this male would injure her in order to get her to subdue to his desires. Dodging to the left, she barely escaped his claws that were aimed for her hip. Tumbling to the ground, Kagome shot back to her feet just in time to save her leg from being torn to pieces. Kagome knew that she didn't have a chance against this demon with hand to hand combat considering he was stronger than she was so how was she going to escape?

The red kitsune's claws skimmed across the back of her shoulder and she winced slightly from the pain. Falling to the ground, Kagome turned wide eyes to the kitsune as he leapt toward her. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could just disappear or fade into the ground.

"God damn Shadows… they always figure out how to escape…"

At hearing the male kitsune's complaining, Kagome opened her eyes only to see the red kitsune standing right in front of her, glaring at the ground just a few inches past her. He snarled in frustration and disappeared while Kagome sat frozen in complete shock. Glancing down at herself, she squealed softly when she realized she was nothing but a shadow. She could see the outline of her body but she had somehow hidden herself into the shadow of the tree that she'd happened to fall next to. So how the hell did she mend with the tree's shadow?! And how was she supposed to turn herself back to her original form?

* * *

A/N:

Hello again everyone! Looks like Kagome is starting to discover her demonic abilities… finally! Poor Yusuke. Doesn't even know why Kagome abruptly stopped talking to him. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter R&R please, you are all awesome! See you again on Monday

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 12: Shadow Seeker


	12. Shadow Seeker

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Shadow Seeker

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration, focusing on her power and the shadow of the Goshiboku. With practiced ease, the miko tapped into her newly discovered power and mended herself into the shadow of the sacred tree. Smirking in triumph, she separated from the shadow and sat down to catch her breath. She'd been training with her new powers for several days now and was beyond satisfied with the results. Ever since she accidentally fused with the shadow of a tree while attempting to escape the sex crazed male kitsune she had the displeasure of running into, she'd been training nonstop. Before, she had no idea what types of powers she possessed but now… she almost had complete control over them.

Once she mastered her shadow hiding technique, Kagome began experimenting. She learned that she could manipulate any shadow she pleased and could fuse shadows together to make them larger. She wasn't sure how increasing the size of a shadow would benefit her but she'd learned from many of her friends in the past that there was a use for every power. Aside from those abilities, the miko also learned how to jump from one shadow to another, even if the two shadows weren't touching each other. This power would prove useful if she ever needed to travel but remain hidden.

Despite the fact that she'd learned her powers, she was aware that she didn't know everything she needed to know about them. Could she still be attacked even if she was fused with a shadow? If she fused with the shadow of an enemy, could she injure them or did she have to defuse from the opponent's shadow in order to attack? Could she fuse other people into shadows? These were questions that couldn't be answered while she trained alone. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd discovered all of her powers yet.

"Kagome! There's a phone call for you!" Souta yelled from the front door, shattering her concentration.

Sighing heavily, the miko made her way over to her little brother. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted her cell phone in the boy's grasp. "What are you doing with my cell?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"It was ringing… so I answered it." He said.

"Who is it?" She asked, reaching for the device.

"Some guy, I don't know." He muttered before disappearing back into the house.

Kagome rolled her eyes and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kagome, please don't hang up."

The miko froze where she stood, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know what to do… she couldn't move… couldn't breathe. She was going to kill her brother when she got her claws on him… or maybe she'd test her new powers on him…

"Kagome, please just hear me out. I'm sorry for whatever I did… please talk to me."

Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest as a sigh escaped her lips. "Yusuke…"

"Meet me at the coffee shop… please Kagome, I miss you. I want to see you at least one more time."

She couldn't say no… even though her brain was screaming at her to refuse, her heart held primary control over her vocal cords. "Ok… I'm on my way."

* * *

Kagome silently sat across from Yusuke, staring at her hands that were folded on the table. Yusuke struggled to gather words together as he tried to think of what to say. He hadn't seen Kagome in over two weeks and now that he was finally able to get her to see him again, he was at a loss of words. A waitress stopped by their table and placed two glasses of water down for them. Kagome smiled her thanks to the woman before taking a sip of her beverage. Placing her glass back down, she sighed heavily. "Yusuke I…"

"Before you say anything… I just want to know what I did?" Yusuke interrupted her, his gaze glued to the table.

Kagome shook her head and reached across the table to take Yusuke's hands into hers. You did nothing wrong Yusuke… nothing. I like you a lot it's just my-"

"Urameshi!"

Both Kagome and Yusuke's gazes whipped toward the door as Kuwabara entered the café. "Kuwabara?" Kagome murmured softly.

"Kagome?!" The tall human gaped, his eyes landing on Kagome and Yusuke's linked hands on the table.

"You two know each other?" Yusuke asked, confused. He was glaring slightly at his friend that had barged in at the worst time possible. Why did everyone he know have the worst timing in the world?

"He's my cousin…" Kagome muttered as her gaze skipped between the two boys.

"Yea! So what the hell are you doin here with my cousin?!" Kwa yelled, glaring down at Yusuke.

"We're kind of in the middle of an important conversation Kwa…" Kagome said, her gaze landing on Yusuke. "How do you know him?"

"We're old friends," he answered quickly before turning a glare up to his comrade. "What do you want Kuwabara?"

"Koenma needs us, he sent me to find you." He said, completely forgetting the situation with his best friend and cousin holding hands at a coffee shop.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the mention of Koenma's name. How did Kuwabara know who the junior ruler of Reikai was? Was her cousin working for the prince as well?

"This is a really bad time Kuwabara… tell him I'll stop by later." Yusuke said, his glare intensifying.

Kuwabara shook his head. "We have to go now Urameshi! He says it's an emergency."

"When isn't it an emergency…" Yusuke growled under his breath as he turned his gaze to Kagome. "I'm so sorry Kagome but I have to go… I'll call you later tonight."

Kagome nodded slightly as she watched both boys quickly leave the café. Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the arm as hard as he could while in public as he veered off toward the back of the building. "I don't think you understand how badly I want to kill you right now." He snarled as he angrily pulled his communicator from his pocket and flipped it open. Botan's cheerful face appeared on the screen but he cut her off before she could utter a word. "Open a god damn portal already!"

The screen when blank and a portal appeared before them. They entered without hesitation and weren't surprised to see Kurama and Hiei already waiting for them. Yusuke threw a deadly glare toward Koenma as the prince turned his attention to them.

"This better be damn good toddler or I swear I'll shove that pacifier so far up your ass tha-"

"What were you even doing with my cousin!? If you hurt her Urameshi I'll kill you!" Kuwabara yelled, interrupting the detective's ranting.

"Shut up Kuwabara, you don't even know what's going on… and I'd never hurt her…"

"Enough already! We have a serious problem; a powerful demon is trying to get past one of the portals and into the human realm. Because of the increase of demons sneaking past the portals, we've strengthened it so absolutely no one except those with permission can pass." Koenma explained.

"So what's the damn problem then?!" Yusuke snapped.

"This demon is tearing a portal apart and I'm afraid that if we allow him to continue, he will successfully break it down and create a hole between the two realms. I need all of you to get him away from the border of the realms until we can figure out what's causing his actions… you'll need all the help you can get so I'm trying to find others to assist you on this mission." Koenma stated, trailing off as he tried to think of who else he could call in to help his detectives.

"This demon is seriously that strong?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma nodded. "Yes but I cannot allow you to kill him… he's under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru."

"The current lord of Makai?" Yusuke asked, now growing confused. "But why would the lord let this demon attack one of the portals and potentially destroy the border between the two realms?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I need you to direct him _away_ from the border and try to figure out what's going on." Koenma explained.

"What kind of demon is he?" Kurama questioned.

"A kitsune." Koenma muttered, beginning to pace across his large desk.

"We could request the assistance of the kitsune you have us assigned to." Kurama suggested.

Koenma nearly fell off his desk. "Perfect! Another kitsune will definitely help to calm him down, she'll be a great amount of help!" The demi god quickly turned on his tracker he had on the kitsune and frowned slightly when he realized that she was nowhere to be found. Without the time or the patience to figure out how that was possible, he sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "How troublesome. Alright Hiei, I want you to locate the kitsu…" Koenma paused in his orders and turned his confused gaze to Kurama and Yusuke. "What's her name anyway?"

Both detectives shrugged their shoulders. "She hasn't given it to us because she doesn't feel she can trust us yet." Kurama stated, also realizing that they had yet to learn the kitsune's name.

Koenma shook his head. "We'll deal with that later. Hiei, I want you to find the kitsune while you three get a head start on trying to calm this demon down."

"Why don't you have Kurama look for her? Don't kitsunes have that weird ability to find one another?" Yusuke asked, still slightly irritated.

"Yes but I need Kurama with you and Kuwabara. If you two aren't able to calm down this demon, Kurama will at least be able to keep it at bay for some time." Koenma explained. "Botan, open a portal to the shrine and Makai please." The reaper nodded and formed the requested portals, smiling to the team as they disappeared through the voids. Hiei landed at the bottom of the steps that led up to the shrine the kitsune was currently residing in while the others found themselves a few miles away from their mission. They hurried off toward where they felt the large amounts of demonic ki as Hiei began his search for the shadow kitsune, awakening his jagan to assist him in his search. He knew he needed to hurry because if a battle broke out between the kitsune and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, things were going to get messy…

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she trotted up the steps to the shrine. After Yusuke left with her cousin, Kagome decided to test her new powers around the city. She hurried home to drop off her pendant before making her way back toward town. Using her shadow mending and jumping abilities, she successfully made her way around the city, including through the mall, and back to the shrine just as the sun was setting. She also found that she could remain fused with a shadow when she morphed to her animal form so she didn't have to search for a place to hide in order to change without being seen.

Just as the miko cleared the top of the steps, she smelt a demon nearby. She couldn't sense the demon at all but brushed it aside as she molded into the shadows around her. Now that it was dark, there were plenty of shadows at her disposal. Creeping her way around the shrine grounds in search of the demon, Kagome's eyes narrowed when she finally located him. Crawling through the shadow she was fused with, she tried to get closer to the demon as he traveled away from her.

Kagome was suddenly frozen in shock and disbelief when the demon turned around to face her. The miko stared at Hiei with wide eyes. Was it really him? She couldn't control her excitement and before she knew what she was doing, she was sprinting toward the hybrid full speed, defusing from the shadow in the process. Once she was closer, she leapt toward him, joy flooding through her until she unexpectedly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Realizing that she was no longer flying through the air but on the ground, the kitsune turned slowly to see a sharp blade pierced through her shoulder and pinning her to the ground.

Hiei glared down at the kitsune that had attempted to attack him. How foolish of her to actually think she could successfully land a blow. Irritated that the kitsune he'd been looking for was now too injured to fight, he kneeled beside her and growled. "Why did you attempt to attack me." He demanded as he used his jagan to listen to her thoughts since he couldn't speak kitsune.

'_Hiei… it's me… Kagome…'_ Kagome struggled to say, the pain in her shoulder increasing.

If she thought the pain of the katana merely piecing her flesh was bad, the agony of the blade being twisted was unbearable.

"Speak of that name again and I will kill you so slow, you'll wish I skinned you alive instead." Hiei snarled. How dare this kitsune pretend to be the miko he'd met all those years ago.

'_Hiei, please. I'm telling you the truth. Don't you remember the wish I made? I wished to be a kitsune so I could find Shippo…'_ Kagome explained, wincing at the excruciating pain.

Hiei's eyes widened as he stared down at the kitsune. How did she know what wish Kagome had made? Only a select few witnessed the miko wish on the sacred jewel and most of those witnesses were dead. "You lie…"

'_It's no lie Hiei… it's really me…' _Kagome mewed before the pain finally caused her to lose consciousness.

Hiei stared down at the kitsune in disbelief. Was this really Kagome? There was no way she could have lived this long and he not known about it… Hiei growled as he removed his katana from her shoulder and lifted her into his arms. Securing her in his cloak, he sped off toward Genkai's. He didn't want to take any chances so decided it would be best to have Yukina heal her as best she could. What if this kitsune wasn't lying and she really was Kagome?

* * *

"Where the hell is Hiei?!" Yusuke snarled in aggravation.

He received no reply as another fire ball hurled toward them. Dodging out of the way just in time, they focused their concentration completely on the pissed kitsune. When they arrived, they expected there would be a chance to talk and negotiate with the demon but they were greatly mistaken. The kitsune was so pissed that once his gaze landed on them, he redirected his attacks toward them instead of the portal. He was quite powerful but the detectives were skilled enough to avoid fatal injury long enough for Kurama to build the strength required to use one of his seeds.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed in relief when roots from beneath the ground sprouted up and began assaulting the kitsune. It wasn't long before the roots were able to subdue their attacker completely and halt his attacks. Once they were sure the kitsune was unable to escape the hold of Kurama's plant, they slowly approached him.

"Why are you attacking one of the portals?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the kitsune accusingly.

"Release me and I may consider allowing you to live." the kitsune sneered angrily.

Kurama held his hand up just as Yusuke was reeling up for a retort. Shaking his head at his comrade, he focused his complete attention on the kitsune before them. "I will release you if you agree to remain civilized."

The kitsune growled softly but nodded his head nonetheless. Kurama rested his hand on one of the roots and they receded back into the ground. The kitsune dusted himself off before directing his gaze to them. Glaring at them slightly, he shoved his hands in his pockets. The avatar turned his attention to Yusuke calmly. "Return to the human realm and inform Hiei that we will not require his assistance any longer." He requested, smiling his thanks when the detective merely scowled before pulling his communicator from his pocket to contact Botan. Once the hot headed boy was through the portal, Kurama turned his attention back to the kitsune. "Why were you attacking the portal?"

"I'm searching for my mother." He answered quietly. The avatar quickly realized the kitsune wouldn't be answering their questions in detail, so he would have to dig for the answers he was looking for.

"How does attacking a portal to the human realm have anything to do with finding your mother?" Kuwabara asked, zipping his mouth shut when both kitsunes turned glares toward him. Kurama expected that once his comrade with the biggest mouth was gone, it would be easier for him to interrogate the kitsune. Apparently Kuwabara realized he had a mind of his own that day and decided to speak his thoughts aloud.

"What is your name kit?" Kurama questioned, knowing full well that this demon was far younger than him.

"Shippo." He answered softly, averting his gaze from the avatar's intense stare.

Kurama's eyes narrowed in thought. He knew that name… it was familiar to him but he just couldn't remember why. "Do you think your mother is in the human realm? Is that why you were attacking the portal?"

The kitsune nodded solemnly. "I've been unable to locate her in this realm so she must be in the human realm."

"But there aren't any red kitsunes that live in the human realm that we know of." Kuwabara pondered, turning his gaze to the dark sky in thought. "If there are, they're there illegally."

Shippo shook his head, still avoiding their gazes. "She's not my maternal mother… and I'm unsure if she is human or demon."

Now they were confused. How could this kitsune not know if his mother was human or demon? If she was human, there was no way she could have adopted him as a child and survived this long. Shippo looked to be at least four hundred years of age so if his mother was still alive, then she must be demon.

"How long have you been searching for your mother?" Kurama questioned.

"Five hundred years…" Shippo murmured, his eyes growing unfocused as if he were reliving memories of the past.

"Then she has to be a demon." Kuwabara said, turning his confused gaze to Kurama. "Right?"

"Not exactly…" Shippo stated. "There's a possibility that she's human, but she may be a demon now… all I know for sure is that she's alive and looking for me."

Kurama's mind spun as he tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together. This kitsune, whose name somehow seemed so familiar to him, has been searching for his mother for five hundred years but isn't sure if she is a demon or a human. There's no possible way that she would have survived if she were human but the kit believes there is a possibility. What was missing? The kit's answers just weren't making sense. "What is your mother's name?" he questioned, hoping that perhaps the name of the woman he was searching for would help clear this cloud of confusion.

The kitsune hesitated as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't look comfortable with supplying them with that answer but after several minutes of struggling with himself, he seemed to finally come to the decision of answering the question.

"Her name is Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome groaned as she forced her eyes to open despite the bright sunlight shining in her eyes. Memories of the previous night sped through her mind and the miko's eyes flew open. She was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar location seeing as she didn't recognize the old wooden ceiling above her. Sitting up quickly, she winced slightly when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"You shouldn't move, you haven't completely healed yet."

Once that familiar voice reached her ears, Kagome couldn't help herself. Completely blocking out her pain, she leapt up and threw herself at the hybrid that was standing in the doorway. Hugging him tightly, she tried her best to hold back her tears. "Hiei... i missed you so much..."

Hiei remained silent but wrapped his arms around the miko in an effort to return her affection. Once she pulled away, Hiei forced her to sit back down before pinning her with a hard glare. "Explain."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Hiei hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him. "After I made the wish on the jewel, it turned me into a kitsune, just as I requested, but it sent me back to my time. I never told any of you that I was from the future because I was afraid Naraku might find the well I used to travel and try to use it to get to this time period."

"Why is Koenma monitoring you?"

"I didn't have permission to reside in the human realm so he brought me in for questioning. After the interrogation, he allowed me to remain in this realm as well as the ability to cross between here and Makai... I think Shippo might still be alive..." Kagome explained, her gaze falling to the ground.

Hiei's eyes widened. "The kit you made the wish for?"

She nodded. "Yes... and now that I know you're alive, I have no doubt that Shippo is still out there somewhere"

Hiei moved to lean against the wall beside the doorway and shoved his hands in his pockets. If Kagome was a demon now, there was no doubt that she knew about Kurama... but why didn't the fox seem to know that the miko was alive? He was positive if Kurama had found out Kagome was still alive that he would have told him... especially after everything they went through in the past. "How did you get Koenma to allow you to remain in the human realm? Majority that are granted permission are hanyou."

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "Well I kind of told him that I was trapped in my animal form... but it's not a complete lie! The Shikon has cursed me to turn into my animal form whenever night falls."

"And the detectives that brought you in, they only check on you during the night?"

"I requested them to because I haven't figured out how to morph on command yet... so I told them to come by at night so the family I live with isn't disturbed."

That's why Kurama didn't know yet... and from what little she'd told him so far, he could tell Kagome didn't know about Kurama either... She'd never told them her name. And Youko had never mentioned his last name to her in the past.

"So why were you at my shrine last night?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing. "Ever since I returned, I've realized that all the demons I encounter are connected to Reikai somehow... so you have some explaining to do as well Hiei."

The hybrid glared at her halfheartedly. He'd almost forgotten how witty she was... "I am on probation and under Koenma's orders."

Kagome laughed. "What did you try stealing you little thief?"

Hiei growled at her in warning. "That is none of your concern."

"Fine, then finish answering my first question." she muttered.

"I was sent to retrieve you for assistance on a mission in Makai."

Kagome nodded as she stood, ignoring the warning growl from the hybrid. "I can't go... if Yusuke and Kurama see me in my human form; they'll know I lied and turn me in to Koenma." She explained, turning her back to her old friend. She couldn't tell Hiei that she went on a date with Yusuke... or that she was slowly falling for the detective. Yusuke was so similar to Inuyasha that it terrified her but it also drew her closer to him. Although he reminded her so much of the hanyou, they had many different traits.

Hiei nodded. "You rest here. I will make sure the mission was complete." he stated before disappearing before her eyes.

Kagome sighed heavily as she stared at the wall for several minutes. She missed Hiei and wished he hadn't left so quickly but with all the time he'd spent with her, he should have known she wouldn't remain in an unfamiliar place for long, even if she was injured. She wasn't sure where Hiei had taken her but she knew the combination of her miko powers and demonic ki would heal her wound in no time. The miko made sure her bandages were tight before quietly melting into the shadows around her.

* * *

A/N:

Uh oh! Shippo's in the picture now! And yes you Sesshomaru lovers, he's alive! And now Kurama knows Kagome is alive! And Yusuke left _right_ before all that was revealed! And Hiei has finally made an appearance. Now things are getting exciting… how will Kurama react to the news that the love of his life is alive? And what will he do when he finds out she's falling for his team mate? Who will our little miko kitsune choose? You'll have to wait and find out ^_^ Until next time! R&R.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter - Chapter 13: Knowledge is Power


	13. Knowledge is Power

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Knowledge is Power

Kurama felt his heart sink into his stomach as her name reached his ears. Had he heard wrong? Was he dreaming? He had to be… there was no way Kagome was still alive. His eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle fell together slightly. Shippo… that was the name of the kit Kagome had told him so much about. He was the red kitsune that she'd taken under her wing after she and the hanyou had avenged the death of his father. He was the kit she'd made her wish for… the wish that caused her to disappear from the face of the planet… the wish that had taken her away from him.

"My cousin?" Kuwabara mumbled.

Both kitsune's gazes whipped toward the human in question. Kurama was still lost in his thoughts and unable to form words so Shippo was the first to speak his mind.

"What do you mean your 'cousin'?" the kitsune demanded, glaring at Kuwabara.

"My cousin's name is Kagome." Kuwabara stated.

"What does she look like?" Kurama demanded, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Long dark hair, blue eyes, about 5'4, always smiling no matter how bad of a day she's having." Kuwabara explained, trying to picture his cousin in his head. It was taking his mind quite some time to process the fact that there was a possibility that his cousin knew about demons and was the adoptive mother of one.

A smile formed on Shippo's face as he shook his head. "That's mom alright…" he murmured.

"We need to find her…" Kurama muttered, his gaze focused on the ground.

"What's with the sudden motivation?" Kuwabara asked, turning from Shippo to stare at his comrade.

Kurama lifted his gaze to Kuwabara before focusing it on Shippo with complete seriousness. "I'm in love with her…"

Shippo's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare as anger flooded though him. "How do you know my mother?" he demanded.

"I am Youko Kurama…" the avatar answered, though he was sure the kit had no idea how his identity answered his question. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was uneven. He wanted… no, he _needed_ to find Kagome. If she was truly alive and in the human realm somewhere, there was nothing stopping him from finding her. And seeing as she was related to Kuwabara, he was sure it wouldn't be too hard to locate her. "It's a long story that I will explain later."

Kuwabara snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Get in line then man, Yusuke's datin her already." He stated, gaining both kitsune's attention again and in turn causing Shippo to forget about his anger over the situation concerning Kurama. There was still much more he was confused about and now that Kuwabara mentioned the detective that had just departed several minutes ago was dating his mother, things were getting complicated. His mother was dating _that_ hot headed kid?! If he had to choose between Yusuke and Kurama for his mother, he'd without a doubt choose the kitsune. No one was allowed near his mother without his consent. If any of these males harmed her in any way… he'd tear them to shreds. It didn't matter that they worked under Koenma, the demi lord wouldn't dare lay a finger on Shippo considering his connection to Sesshomaru. Shippo hated being not knowing what was going on and right now, all he wanted to do was curl up in Kagome's arms just like old times.

Kurama felt anger burning through him at the mere thought of Yusuke stealing his miko. He knew her _long_ before the detective even knew of her existence. There was no way in hell he'd let her slip away from him a second time. Holding back his rage, he pulled a communicator from his pocket. "Kuwabara… you will take me to her. Now."

* * *

Yusuke muttered in irritation as he made his way to Genkai's temple. He'd been searching for Hiei everywhere and couldn't find even a trace of the hybrid. He'd just left the shrine the kitsune was residing in, figuring that his teammate was still trying to find the kitsune but neither of the demons were there. Since he'd checked everywhere else the hybrid would be, his last destination was Genkai's, where he suspected Hiei was checking in on his sister. He grumbled to himself silently as he pushed through the crowds of people. Genkai's wasn't far from the kitsune's temporary home but it took quite some time to reach the temple when one was traveling through the city streets in the midst of traffic hours.

His line of thought was interrupted when he heard yelling from down an alleyway he was passing. After years of keeping humans safe from demons, the detective couldn't stop himself from taking a quick detour down the alley to check on the situation. He was surprised when he spotted Kagome being pushed up against the brick wall of one of the buildings by the boy that was hitting on her before their first date. Rage flooded though him as he tried his best to restrain the urge to tear him to pieces for daring to touch Kagome.

"Let her go and I might leave you the use of your legs." Yusuke threatened dangerously, making his presence known to both Kagome and the blonde boy.

Kagome's eyes widened when Yusuke's voice reached her ears. She tore her gaze away from the boy she remembered from the coffee shop to stare at the detective in shock before fear began to settle into the pit of her stomach. "Yusuke, get out of here!" she yelled but was silenced when the blonde shoved the end of his gun deeper into her stomach. From the way they were positioned, Kagome knew the detective wouldn't be able to see the weapon and that meant he wouldn't be prepared if the boy decided to fire a bullet in his direction.

After stopping home to get her concealing pendant, Kagome decided to take a walk around the city to think. She'd been walking a mere few minutes before the blonde boy violently dragged her down the alley and began rough housing her. She punched him square in the nose as a warning when he wouldn't let her go and he pulled a gun from his waistband. Not wanting to receive any more injuries than she already had, she held up her hands in surrender so the human would think he had power over her. Yusuke showed up just before she was going to disarm and beat the pulp out of him.

"Let her go. _Now_." Yusuke demanded, taking a step closer to them.

"Fuck you." The blonde boy scoffed as he pulled the gun away from Kagome so quickly that the miko couldn't move fast enough to keep him from shooting Yusuke. Kagome felt tears spring into her eyes as the boy she was falling for cringed in pain and bent at the waist, trying to lessen the pain and slow the bleeding of the bullet wound he'd just received to the stomach.

Before Kagome could bring her mind back to the danger at hand, the blonde repositioned his gun to her throat, smirking up at her. "You'll stay quiet or I'll put a bullet right between his eyes before blowing your fucking head off."

Yusuke's eyes widened in fear as he tried to stand. The bullet happened to puncture right through his abdomen and hit his spine. It shocked his entire system and was more painful than he imagined. Although it was painful enough to keep him from getting to his feet quickly, he knew it wasn't fatal for him. His demon blood would heal him by morning. He was far more concerned about Kagome than himself. With where the boy had his gun pointed, he knew Kagome wouldn't survive a bullet through the head.

A defiant glare formed on Kagome's face as she felt her anger build. After all she'd been through, she was _not_ afraid of a gun. What she was afraid of, though, was revealing her powers in front of Yusuke. Right now it didn't matter though because Yusuke was injured and she needed to help him. She wasn't sure just how much demon blood ran through his veins so she didn't know if the bullet wound would be fatal to him or not. With that in mind, the miko pressed her palm against the wall she was pinned against and ordered the shadows of the alley to conceal Yusuke from sight.

The boy's eyes widened when he suddenly saw Yusuke disappear without a trace. It was as if the shadows around them swallowed him whole. His fear wavered his attention on Kagome, which gave her the opportunity to melt into the shadow behind her. A smirk spread across her lips as she saw the boy's jaw drop open in shock. She'd expected his fear to increase, but what she hadn't predicted was for him to start randomly firing his gun in every direction.

The miko quickly discovered that she was not protected from attacks by her shadows when one of the bullets ricocheted off the brick wall and embedded into her thigh. Hissing in pain, she quickly jumped to the shadow behind the panicked human before defusing and knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and Kagome swiftly kicked his gun out of his reach. Once she was satisfied that they were safe, she pulled away the shadows concealing Yusuke before rushing to his side.

Yusuke stared up at the woman in complete and utter shock. What the _hell_ just happened?! He couldn't believe he'd just seen Kagome disappear into the wall of the building then reappear behind their attacker and knock him out effortlessly! A glare formed on his face as he realized the woman was approaching him. This couldn't be Kagome… no, the Kagome he knew was completely human, there was no way this person was the girl he'd fallen for.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kagome." He demanded, his voice dropping dangerously low.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know who the hell you are but if I find out that you hurt Kagome is some way, I'll hunt you down and kill you." He growled as he forced himself to his feet. "Only reason I'm lettin you go is cause you saved my life." He said before turning and limping his way out of the alley, disappearing into a crowd of people.

Kagome remained where she was frozen in shock. Yusuke honestly believed that she was someone else in disguise? She shook her head as a sigh escaped her lips. Maybe she was worried about nothing before… even though she revealed her powers in front of the detective, he was too lost in his image of her human form that he couldn't… no, he wouldn't believe that she possessed demonic powers.

Shrugging her shoulders, the miko began making her way back to the shrine. She needed to get home quickly so she could remove the bullet from her leg before the wound healed. If it healed before the bullet was removed… she'd have to cut her skin in order to get to the bullet and she wasn't looking forward to inflicting pain to herself. With that in mind, she hurried home, completely forgetting about the human boy she'd left unconscious in the alleyway. He had terrible intensions on his mind when he'd dragged her down that alley. She didn't care what happened to him…

* * *

Yusuke arrived at Genkai's just after the sun went down. He dragged himself into the temple where Yukina rushed to his aid. He was surprised to see Kuwabara and Kurama there but thought nothing of it for the time being as the ice maiden helped him into one of the many rooms. She sat him down and examined his wound before quickly leaving the room to retrieve supplies. Kurama and Kuwabara filed into the room moments after the ice apparition disappeared.

"What are you guys doin here?" Yusuke asked, wincing slightly. He could feel the bullet lodged somewhere deep in his abdomen and it brought nearly unbearable pain whenever he breathed or made the slightest of movements.

"Looking for Hiei, what happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not really sure…" Yusuke snorted, trying to move as little as possible. Yukina scurried back into the room with more supplies than usual and everyone stared at her in question.

"He's been shot, I have to remove the bullet but the first few layers of skin have already healed so I have to cut through it to get to the bullet." The apparition explained.

"Say what?!" Yusuke yelled, cringing away from the demoness's touch. "Hell no! Leave the damn thing in there then!"

"I can't Yusuke, you feel how painful it is. That pain will remain even after the wound completely heals so the bullet needs to be removed." Yukina stated, cleaning a long pair of scissors as well as a scalpel.

"Dude, how'd you get shot?!" Kuwabara asked, moving to help Yukina clean her supplies.

"I was lookin for Hiei and went down an alley when I heard yelling. This kid that'd been hitting on Kagome before our first date was harassing her so I stepped in to help but from the way they were standin, I didn't see that the kid had a gun on her." He paused to catch his breath and prepare himself as Yukina began to cut through his skin.

Kurama's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he listened to Yusuke's explanation. He'd seen Kagome… just over an hour ago. At that particular moment, Kurama hated his detective friend. He despised him because he had the privilege to see the woman he loved and yet Kurama hadn't been able to even lay eyes on her once in over five hundred years. Once they'd returned to the human realm, Kuwabara called his aunt to see if Kagome was home. She told them she was out and didn't know when she'd be home before suggesting they call back in the morning to speak with her. The idea of exploring the city crossed Kurama's mind but he hadn't the slightest clue where to begin his search. With that in mind, he dragged Kuwabara with him in search of Hiei to inform him of the recent events since he had to wait til morning to see Kagome.

"He shot me before pointing the gun at her throat… after that, nothing makes sense…" Yusuke muttered, wincing slightly when Yukina pushed her prongs into his midsection in search of the bullet. The feeling of ice cold steel inside your skin wasn't pleasant… he'd never known a bullet wound would hurt so badly considering all the injuries he'd sustained over the past few years as a spirit detective.

"What happened." Kurama demanded, interrupting Yusuke's line of thought.

"Turns out that chick wasn't Kagome at all… she somehow disappeared into the fricken wall and reappeared on the opposite side of the alley, behind the kid, and knocked him out! She was headin for me next so I threatened her before leaving. I knew I wouldn't be able to beat a demon that could shape shift _and_ disappear into thin air… not while I'm injured." Yusuke explained, slightly confused. Why did Kurama seem so on edge? He hadn't noticed it before but now that he watched the avatar, he seemed almost… anxious about something. "You ok man?"

Kurama ignored Yusuke's question as he tried to think. If that wasn't Kagome then who was it? And why would they disguise themselves as the miko? His eyes widened as he turned to the detective. "Did you check the shrine to see if Hiei or the kitsune were there?"

"Yea but there wasn't any trace of them, that's why I was headed here." Yusuke stated slowly, still confused.

Kurama nodded before turning and quickly leaving the room, ignoring Yusuke's demands of what was going on. The avatar hurried to the shrine the kitsune resided. The power to disappear into thin air… only a few demons possessed that type of ability. Alleys had many shadows and that gave a demon with power over shadows plenty of opportunities. Powerful kitsunes were also known to shape shift with the right type of magic. The only question that remained was why the kitsune they were assigned to watch had disguised herself as Kagome?

The fact that her mother had said she wasn't home made him worry that perhaps the kitsune had done something with the miko… She didn't seem too fond of Yusuke and for all they knew, she'd been spying on the detective and seen him with Kagome. Seeing the human girl as a weakness to the detective, she might have kidnapped or hurt the miko. But why would she risk her life just to spite the detective? Yusuke hadn't done anything horrible to the kitsune, so why would she harm Kagome? Although none of his suspicions added up, Kurama didn't care. All he knew was that the kitsune had something to do with Kagome.

Just as he reached the bottom of the steps, the strong smell of blood invaded his senses. So she'd been injured in the gun fight as well? Hurrying up the steps, he wasn't surprised to spot the kitunse sitting beneath a large tree near the house. She was licking her hind leg and soft whimpers could be heard from where he stood. Making his way over to her, he clenched his fist and watched as the roots of the tree slithered to the surface and wrapped around the injured kitsune's body firmly. He didn't want to chase her down in order to question her.

Kagome panicked slightly when the roots of the Goshiboku broke through the ground and pinned her down. Trying to gain control over the plants, she found it impossible so instead tried to pull away. That also proved useless when she felt a burning pain shoot through her leg from her wound. Craning her head around to see her attacker, she was shocked to see Kurama approaching her. He kneeled in front of her once he was past the white fencing that surrounded the sacred tree.

"Where were you all day today." He demanded.

'_Exploring the city, is that a crime?' _she growled.

His eyes narrowed. "Why were you impersonating a human."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Yusuke reported her to Koenma… but how did he know it was her that was in the alley? _'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

"Yusuke reported that a demon with the power to vanish into thin air attacked a human in an alley today. The number of demons with that type of ability is limited and seeing as there are _shadows _in alleyways, I have reason to suspect that _you_ were that demon." Kurama stated, his eyes narrowing further.

Busted… Kagome glared up at Kurama angrily. _'The boy was attacking _me_ and I saved Yusuke's life. How is this a crime I should be punished for?"_

"Tell me where Kagome is." He demanded, glaring down at her angrily as he ignored her questions.

'_I've done nothing wrong!'_ she snarled. She couldn't tell him the truth… It was bad enough that she was now in trouble with Koenma; she didn't want Yusuke to hate her too if he found out she truly was a demon.

"You're coming with me." Kurama snarled. With a wave of his hand, the roots bound her two front paws together, as well as her hind legs. She hissed in pain from the strain the ties inflicted on her wound. She was thankful that the wound Hiei had given her was healed, otherwise she'd be in a whole other world of agony. Ignoring her whimpering, Kurama picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her into the forest. Kagome hadn't the slightest clue as to where Kurama was taking her until she spotted a temple in the distance. It was the same temple she'd quietly snuck out of… the temple that Hiei had taken her to after he drove his katana through her shoulder. Why was Kurama taking her there? Hope burst through her as she realized that Hiei might be at the temple… if he was, he could get her out of this mess.

Her heart sunk into her stomach when she couldn't smell him anywhere nearby. But the people she did smell brought her only more confusion. Yusuke and her cousin Kuwabara were here… She remained silent as Kurama carried her into a room where Yusuke, Kuwabara and a demon with blue hair were gathered. From the looks of it, the female demon just finished removing the bullet from Yusuke's stomach and was wrapping the wound in bandages. Once Kurama entered the room, everyone turned their attention to the avatar.

"Oh my- Kurama! Put her down right now!" Yukina demanded as she leapt to her feet and snatched the kitsune she recognized from earlier from the avatar's grasp. Kagome definitely hadn't expected that reaction from the ice maiden.

"What's she doin here Kurama?" Yusuke asked, growing confused as he watched Yukina cradle the kitsune to her chest protectively.

"_She_ is the demon that impersonated Kagome." Kurama stated, turning his glare to the kitsune.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he leapt off the bed and tried to get close to the kitsune that Yukina was now holding in her arms but the koorime wouldn't allow it. "Stay back Yusuke, I will not allow you to harm her."

Kagome stared up at the female demon in confusion. Why was she protecting her?

"Yukina, she's dangerous! Just hand her over and we'll take her to Koen-"

"You will not take the onna anywhere."

Everyone's gazes turned toward the doorway. Hiei stood there looking more pissed than they'd ever seen before. He moved to stand in front of his sister and the kitsune she was holding as his hand moved to rest on the hilt of his katana.

'_I told you to remain here.'_ Hiei growled, his voice drifting along Kagome's mind.

The miko whimpered and dropped her gaze to the ground. _'I'm sorry…'_

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Kuwabara yelled, frustrated with all the confusion.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Yusuke snapped.

Hiei growled in irritation before turning to glance back at Kagome for a moment. _'I'm going to tell them… but they will not take you to Koenma.'_

'_How do you know?'_ Kagome asked, her ears drooping in defeat. Her life was over… She was going to be taken to Koenma and he was going to lock her up for her lies.

Hiei rolled his eyes at her thoughts before turning to focus his gaze on Kurama. "You truly are foolish. To think that you're known as the intelligent one in the group." Hiei scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you getting at Hiei?" Yusuke demanded.

"500 years ago Youko kidnapped the princess of the Eastern lands and held her hostage. I was traveling with him at the time and after several months of traveling with the princess, Kuronue, the fox and I grew… attached to her." Hiei began to explain.

Kuwabara snickered. "Ah Hiei fell in love!" he teased.

Hiei snarled toward the human. "No you fool, Youko did."

Yusuke and Kuwabara directed their gazes to Kurama and made kissy faces toward him. "The great and notorious thief fell in love with the princess." Yusuke laughed. "How'd that turn out for you big guy?"

Kagome's entire body froze. She stared at Kurama with eyes so wide she was surprised they didn't fall out of her head. _'Kurama… is Youko?'_ she mewed, completely forgetting the avatar could understand her.

Kurama's attention was now focused on the kitsune that Yukina still held carefully in her arms. Why had she sounded so… shocked by that discovery?

Hiei turned to stare at Kagome in sympathy. She hadn't known that the kitsune she'd fallen for was right under her nose this entire time. "Yukina, put Kagome down."

* * *

A/N:

Ohhhhh boy, I'm expecting flaming arrows to come flying through my windows any second now for ending the chapter there lol What's going to happen now that pandora's out of the box? You'll just have to wait until Friday to see LOVE YOU ALL! And happy Hump day! See you all again in a few days ;)

R&R please :D

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 14: Lost and Found


	14. Lost and Found

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Found

Everyone stared at the kitsune in shock as Hiei's words reached their ears. After removing the binds around her feet, Yukina slowly placed the kitsune on her paws before taking a step back. Kagome gazed up at Kurama with wide, unbelieving eyes until she took a step forward and the pain of her wound pulled her back to reality. Whimpering slightly, she fell onto her uninjured side. Noticing the blood soaking her fur, Yukina rushed back to her side.

"She also has a bullet wound…" the ice maiden murmured before making quick work of cleaning her supplies and preparing to use them once more. When Kagome's eyes caught sight of the sharp blade the maiden held in her hand, the miko leapt to her feet and attempted to escape the room of torment. Unfortunately, she forgot just how quick Hiei was. He cut her off before she even reached the door and nodded his head back toward Yukina with a slight glare. Growling softly, she grudgingly limped back to where Yukina was waiting before obediently resting on her uninjured side.

"That can't be Kagome…" Kuwabara muttered as he stared at the fox while Yukina began her work.

Hiei snorted when he noticed the doubt in Kurama and Yusuke's eyes as well. "Believe what you will. Once the sun rises, you will know the truth."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, confused. He wanted so badly to believe the kitsune that was now unconscious from the pain Yukina was inflicting on her in order to remove the bullet was Kagome. But how could it be?

"The punishment for her selfish wish was a curse." Hiei stated.

Even more confused than before, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared at him in question. Hiei growled in aggravation and shook his head. "She will explain." He muttered just as Yukina finished bandaging the kitsune's wound. The koorime gently lifted Kagome into her arms before silently following Hiei through the halls to a vacant room. Placing the slumbering demon under the blankets of the bed in the room, she turned her worried gaze to the hybrid. She was worried about the kitsune's welfare.

"I will remain here. They will not take her anywhere." Hiei reassured her.

She smiled her thanks before reluctantly leaving the room just as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara entered. She'd healed that kitsune just the other night… it pained her to see it injured once more and still in potential danger. Hiei leaned against the wall closest to the bed as he stared at the sleeping kitsune. He listened as Kurama and Yusuke moved to sit on the couch in the room while Kuwabara sat against the wall near the door. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, shooting up into a sitting position. "Hiei?" she gasped, her eyes wide.

The hybrid was suddenly beside her and she quickly focused her wild gaze on him. Sighing heavily in relief, she smiled and rested a hand on his forearm. "Hiei… I had this terrible dream that Yusuke and Kura…" she trailed off when she suddenly realized they weren't alone in the room. Her eyes widened once more when she spotted Yusuke, Kurama, and her cousin all staring at her in complete and utter shock. Feeling extremely uncomfortable with their stares, her gaze wandered to the window and realized that the sun was just peeking through the window. She must have woken with the rising sun… but that meant…

Her hands flew up to the top of her head where her ears were located. Covering them as if that would cause the onlookers to completely forget seeing them in the first place, she turned a confused and slightly scared look up to Hiei. But the hybrid wasn't looking at her, he was glaring behind her. Following his gaze, she jumped slightly when she realized that Kurama had moved from his previous location. He was slowly approaching her with an odd look of disbelief on his handsome face.

"Kagome…"

Confusion clouded her mind. How did Kurama know her human name? He'd only ever seen her in her animal form… she'd never told Yusuke or Kurama her name. She was pulled from her thoughts when the avatar suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. Frozen where she sat, her mind was scrambling as the red head buried his nose in her hair and sighed heavily.

"I never thought I'd see you again…" he murmured, his breath caressing the skin of her neck.

See her again? Her eyes widened as her dream came flooding back to her. She'd dreamt that Kurama, Yusuke and her cousin found out the truth about her… and that Kurama was Youko. Tears gathered in her eyes as her frozen body began to shake uncontrollably. "Youko?" she stuttered.

Kurama nodded slightly as he tightened his grip on her. "Yes Kagome… it's me."

A sob broke from her chest as she threw her arms around him and buried her face in the material that covered his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Kurama merely held her as she let out her frustrations. Once the sun made its appearance and the kitsune's form began to change, he'd been shocked to see the very woman that had stolen his heart hundreds of years ago lying before him. Though she was slightly different in appearance and scent, there was no doubt in his mind that the slumbering woman was indeed Kagome.

His gaze lingered on her new physical features when his eyes suddenly widened. The wish she'd made… she wished to become a kitsune in order to find Shippo. That was why the kit wasn't sure if his mother was human or demon. Hiei had briefly explained that she never told them she was from the future and that she was sent back to her time without further access to the past. But if that was her punishment, then what was Hiei talking about when he mentioned a curse? His attention was pulled from that particular line of thought as the Youko in him awakened with a fury. He became painfully aware of just how wonderful she smelt and her soft yet toned body pressed against his.

His gaze still focused on her ears, he also remembered that before he'd learned of her true identity, he planned to attempt a claim on her. She was, after all, the last of the rarest breed of kitsune to ever walk the planet. The offspring of a silver and shadow kitsune were bound to make history. Never before had a shadow kitsune cross bred before, they usually only mated amongst their own breed. But this shadow was Kagome… and there was nothing stopping him from claiming her as his. He would not lose this second chance at happiness the gods had bestowed upon him.

'_And you were going to throw her to the demi god.'_ Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama turned a sharp glare toward his longtime friend. _'Although I don't appreciate the reminder, I am thankful that you stopped me…'_

Hiei rolled his eyes. _'I would be less worried about thanking me and more concerned with your competition.'_

Confusion filled Kurama's eyes before Hiei casually nodded his head toward the opposite side of the room. Glancing in the suggested direction, the avatar quickly caught sight of Yusuke's stare… and the undeniable look of longing that flooded his irritated gaze. The Youko inside him told him that Kagome was his fair and square. That he'd found her first… loved her first and therefore she was his. But the human side of him felt pity toward the detective. He'd started a relationship with the miko… had grown feelings for her…

Kagome pulled away from Kurama only enough to stare up into his face, quickly regaining his attention. "Why do you look so different?" she questioned, wiping the back of her hand across her face to eliminate any last traces of the tears that she'd recently shed.

"It's quite a long story and I will gladly explain once all the confusion concerning you is cleared up." Kurama smiled, taking her breath away. Sure she thought Youko was handsome and charming, but Kurama was just as striking as the silver haired bandit.

She smiled. "Of course… I've missed you so much…" she murmured.

Everyone's attention averted to the door as Yusuke stormed out. Suddenly remembering that Yusuke had been in the room, she leapt off the bed and dashed after him, catching him just as he entered the courtyard.

"Yusuke, wait!"

"Why? So I can continue to watch you with another guy?" He snapped, spinning on his heel to glare at her. He was angry about the whole situation but not particularly mad at the miko… she just happened to confront him at the wrong time… and he needed to blow off some steam.

She winced slightly from his harsh words but shook them off. "You don't understa-"

"Yea I do. He got to you 500 years before me. I get it! He's the one you love." He growled, his blood boiling. At that particular moment, he could almost say he hated his companion… He'd fallen for Kagome over the short amount of time he'd gotten to know her then Kurama suddenly prances on by and steals her right from under his nose. He didn't stand a chance against the kitsune she'd fallen for 500 years prior to even meeting him.

Kagome shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes once more. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you as well…"

"You can't love two people. You'll favor one and I know it won't be me." He muttered grudgingly.

"It's common for demons to take more than one mate…" she whispered, though she knew the detective would hear her with his enhanced hearing.

"Yea well I don't want to be a third wheel." He snapped before turning sharply and leaving. He was so built up with rage that his mind completely disregarded what his heart was trying to tell him. His mind refused to comprehend any form of logic as he sped down the steps, ignoring the lingering scent of salt that flooded his senses. A single tear trailed down his cheek as he disappeared into the throng of people on the busy streets of Tokyo.

Kagome stared down the steps blankly as several tears fell from her eyes. She'd grown attached to Yusuke… despite her attempts at keeping her distance. He still somehow found a way into her heart and now he'd taken that piece of her with him. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she jumped slightly. Turning, she caught a glimpse of red hair and relaxed against his chest.

"I am willing to share you with him." He murmured.

She nodded slowly. "I know… but he doesn't seem to understand that."

Kurama held her tighter in an effect to comfort her. "He'll come around, he's just fuming."

She sighed heavily, hoping the avatar was right. Forcing a smile, she turned in his arms and rested her cheek against his chest. Inhaling his scent that was much stronger now that she was a demon, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Kurama chuckled. "It's been far longer for me than it has been for you my love."

She nodded. "I'm sorry Youko… I felt terrible that I was never able to tell you how I truly feel."

Pulling away from her slightly, he stared down into her eyes intently. "And now you have the chance."

Blushing slightly, the miko decided that she didn't trust her voice enough at that particular moment. Instead, she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against his lightly. She giggled softly when his arms around her tightened further and he pressed his lips against hers fully. Pulling away, she glared up at him playfully. "You may not look like I remember but your personality surely hasn't changed much."

Kurama smiled, gazing into those beautiful eyes he'd fallen so deeply for all those years ago. "And neither has my love for you."

Her glare disappeared without a trace as a smile slowly graced her lips. "I always knew you secretly desired me."

Kurama rolled his eyes at her playfulness. "Despite the fact that Kuronue _told_ you of my conflicting emotions at the time."

The miko pouted slightly. "He told you? What a jerk… speaking of… I've seen you and Hiei so far. Where's that sneaky bat?"

Kurama's expression turned grim as his arms loosened around her. Averting his gaze, he motioned her toward the temple. "Perhaps we should go inside… there is a lot to explain."

* * *

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she listened to the events that occurred after her disappearance. Apparently Hiei left the bandits for several years to sharpen his skills. Youko and Kuronue continued their raids and eventually Kuronue was injured and Youko had no choice but to leave him behind. She didn't blame the kitsune, Kuronue's death would be in vain if Youko attempted to save the already dying bat. With Youko's escape, he was able to return at a later time and avenge his comrade's death.

Several hundred years later, Kurama told her Youko was killed by a bounty hunter but was able to detach his soul from his dying body. He found his way to the human realm and inserted his soul into the body of an unborn child. The avatar explained how he and Youko shared his body until several months ago when their souls merged and became one. Kurama possessed many of Youko's traits and although he disliked most of them, he appreciated the power he gained from the kitsune. He also told her that he could still take on Youko's physical form and that excited the miko slightly.

Kurama and Hiei both explained how they became part of the Spirit Detectives and the events of the past few years while working for Reikai. Kagome wasn't surprised that both demons attempted to steal from Reikai's vaults but she was impressed that Yusuke was able to survive against Hiei. Despite the fact that Kurama practically saved Yusuke, the detective was still brave (or stupid, she hadn't decided which yet) enough to face Hiei.

After their explanation, the miko dove into her story. She told them how she was first pulled into the feudal era and how her journey began. Hiei and Youko only knew of Naraku's trick he pulled on her group that resulted in most of their deaths, and her temporary memory loss. They also knew she was the guardian of the Shikon and had been battling against Naraku to complete the jewel but that was all. She explained everything she'd gone through for the years she traveled to the past before meeting the bandits.

"But you guys have been through a lot…" the miko murmured, smiling slightly.

Kurama nodded as he moved to sit beside her, taking her hand in his. "Indeed but I'm more interested in hearing what happened after you disappeared."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She wished Yusuke were here… so she could explain everything to him as well. "Apparently the jewel decided one punishment wasn't enough for me. Not only did it send me back to my time and seal the well but it also cursed me. Whenever the moon shines, I'm forced into my animal form."

Kurama stared at her in surprise as realization slowly dawned on him. "That's why you requested that we only check on you at night… it wasn't because of the family that lived on the shrine, it was because you lied to Koenma."

Kagome winced slightly at his choice of words. "You're not going to tell him I lied are you?" she murmured.

Hiei rolled his eyes at her. "You honestly think we're going to let the demi god take you from us now that we've found you again?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well it _is_ your job to keep the human realm safe."

"Unless you intend on destroying this realm, I don't think there's anything we have to worry about." Kurama smiled, squeezing her hand slightly to comfort her.

She nodded. "Well the family that lives on the shrine is actually my family… they found out about my wish and the curse the night I was returned to this time."

"Aunty and Souta know about demons?" Kuwabara questioned in surprised as he stepped into the living room with two cups of steaming tea.

"Of course they do, how couldn't they when I'd disappear from the face of the earth for months at a time?"

Kuwabara blushed slightly. "I guess that makes sense…"

She rolled her eyes at her cousin. "When you and Yusuke brought me back after taking me to see Koenma, I informed them of the lie I told you and they agreed to play along and pretend I was their pet. I had to lie in order to stay with my family and since I still haven't completely perfected my demonic powers, I knew I wouldn't last long in Makai… especially since I still possess my miko powers."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly at that piece of information.

"You still have your miko powers? How is that possible?" Kurama asked.

She shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. I thought that if I had my miko powers that it would clash with my demonic blood but they seem to coexist perfectly fine. I'm guessing the jewel has something to do with that though."

Kurama nodded slowly. "So if you haven't gained complete control of your powers, how have you been concealing your demonic features? Yusuke would've known if you were a demon when he first met you in your human form. He only realized you were a demon when you pulled that stunt in the alley."

"Do you remember that demon I disposed of that snuck through the portal? I didn't know it was a demon at first because it looked completely human but it attacked me. After knocking it out, I felt an odd aura around a pendant he wore so I removed it. Once the pendant wasn't touching his skin, his demonic features appeared. I killed the demon and took the pendant so I could use it to travel through the city… I wore it when I went on dates with Yusuke too because it conceals my demonic scent and aura as well." She explained, her gaze falling to the ground as her mind wondered to the detective that was probably still irate with her.

"He just needs to cool down, don't worry." Kurama murmured to her as he pulled her closer to him in an effort to comfort her.

She shook her head. "But still… I lied to him… I lied to you…"

"You had every right to. You didn't know I was Youko, you were merely worried about surviving." Kurama reassured her.

She pulled away from him slightly. "But this would have been so much easier if I'd just told the truth… I would have found out the truth about you a long time ago if I hadn't lied… and Yusuke wouldn't be mad at me…"

"Baka onna." Hiei snorted.

She turned a glare toward the hybrid as her ears flattened against her hair. "Shut up Hiei."

The apparition rolled his eyes. "Make me."

She flashed her fangs at him as a growl rumbled in her chest. "Don't tempt me."

Kurama shivered slightly at the sound of her growl. It was… sexy. He'd always found the miko attractive but now that she was a kitsune, a rare breed of his own race, his desire for her seemed to skyrocket. Blood was slowly making its way to his lower regions and the avatar knew he either needed to relocate himself or somehow calm his racing nerves. He hadn't seen Kagome for so long… hadn't inhaled her scent, touched her soft skin, heard her beautiful voice… and now the object of his affections was seated beside him emitting the sexiest sound he'd ever heard her produce. He couldn't wait to find out how she'd sound once he found the opportunity to lock her in a bedroom with him.

Kagome's irritation with Hiei was quickly forgotten when the slight smell of arousal reached her senses. Hiei easily noticed her pupils dilate at the scent before she turned her gaze to the avatar beside her. Kagome could feel her body reacting to Kurama's desire and for some reason; she didn't feel the need to resist. The smell of his arousal intoxicated her and she almost considered dragging the avatar back into the room she'd woken up in.

"Kagome?"

Everyone's attention snapped to reality before they turned their gazes toward the doorway to see Yukina standing there with a smile.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but I'd just like to check your wounds. You were gone the other morning when I woke so I didn't get the chance to check." She stated.

The miko nodded as she quickly stood and followed the koorime down the hall. Kurama turned a questioning gaze toward Hiei.

"When I went to the shrine in search of her, she attacked me. I didn't recognize her scent since it's now slightly different so I retaliated. I didn't realize that she'd recognized me and wasn't attacking but reacting out of excitement until I heard her thoughts." The hybrid explained.

"So you attacked her?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei turned a glare toward him. "It was out of self defense. I pinned her to the ground with my katana."

"You stabbed her?!"

"It was no worse than Kurama dragging her in here by the scruff of her neck." Hiei growled.

Kurama's gaze turned toward the ground in shame at the reminder. "I wasn't aware of her true identity… I thought she was a demon that had harmed Kagome and was stealing her identity."

"Well at least you didn't attack her like Hiei did!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You should be happy I didn't merely kill her for jumping at me like that." Hiei snapped.

"You say that like you wouldn't regret killing her." Kurama stated, averting his gaze back to the hybrid. "I know it would haunt you."

Hiei snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn."

A slight smirk made its way across Kurama's lips. "You just don't want to admit she's wiggled her way into your heart as well."

"Hiei's in love with my cousin too?!" Kuwabara screeched in horror. It was enough that his best friend and Kurama wanted to be with her… but shorty too?!

Kurama chuckled slightly. "Not in the way you're thinking Kuwabara. He loves her like a sister."

"That is absurd." Hiei muttered, glaring at the wall opposite him.

Kurama rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have protected her from us as you did last night."

"Hn."

"That's what I thought." Kurama smirked in triumph.

"Thought what?" Kagome questioned as she reentered the living room. Plopping down beside the avatar, she giggled softly when the red head wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Nothing you have to worry about my love." He murmured as he buried his nose into her hair to take in her scent.

Kuwabara gagged as he watched his comrade and cousin flirt on the couch. "Can't you guys at least get a room? I don't really wanna watch you two get nasty on the couch."

"So you want to _hear _us getting 'nasty' in a room?" Kagome questioned, laughing at the horrified look that appeared on her cousin's face. "Don't worry Kwa, even though my kitsune blood is screaming at me to do unthinkable things to Youko, I'll do my best to resist."

A pout formed on Kurama's face as he tightened his hold on the miko. "Why would you want to resist?"

She maneuvered in his lap so she could see the adorable pout on his face. "There are a few things I need to straighten out first…"

* * *

A/N:

And the truth is finally out! Poor Yusuke, I keep giving him the short end of the stick lol but lets be honest… Kurama and Youko are SO much hotter lol But anywho hope you all enjoyed! Have a wonderful weekend and I will see you again on Monday. BTW, the reviews were hilarious, thank you everyone.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 15: Tears


	15. Tears

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Tears

Kagome stood outside Yusuke's home staring at the door. She'd followed his scent all the way through the city but now that she stood before his home, she found her feet glued to the cement just outside his front yard. Shaking her nerves away, she forced her feet to take her closer. Hesitating at the door, she sighed and knocked softly. The door opened after a moment and a woman slightly taller than herself smiled down at her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I… ughh…" Before Kagome could form a sentence, Yusuke poked his head out of a room down the hall of the house. His curiosity of who was at the door quickly turned to a scowl as he disappeared back into the room.

"Close the door mom." He barked out angrily.

The woman seemed confused by her son's behavior and turned a glare toward the room he was hiding in. "Don't be rude Yusuke!" she snapped before turning back toward Kagome with a smile. "I'm sorry, what can I do for you sweetheart?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind… Can you just tell Yusuke that I'd like to speak with him when he isn't… busy?"

The woman smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course sweetie."

Kagome forced a smile as she nodded her thanks and left the property. Her face fell as she heard Yusuke's mother close their front door. He still looked angry… very angry. It'd been two days since he'd found out who she really was and he had yet to talk to her. She tried calling him the previous day but once he heard her voice, he'd hang up. She figured he'd had enough time to cool down but apparently not. He didn't seem to be calming down in the slightest. He actually seemed more angry that she'd come to his home… but she refused to give up. She needed to talk to Yusuke, make him understand that she hadn't intentionally lied to him… that she really did love him just as much as she loved Kurama. He needed to know the truth and she wouldn't leave him alone until he allowed her to explain everything. If he still remained angry with her after, then she would leave him be, even if it did tear away a piece of her heart.

The miko sighed as she pushed open the door to Genkai's temple. Yukina greeted her with a smile and she merely nodded toward the maiden. Frowning slightly, the apparition followed Kagome into the room that was temporarily hers and watched as she plopped down on her bed with a groan.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Not really…" she mumbled through her pillow.

"Is Yusuke still not talking to you?"

"Nope."

Yukina leaned against the frame of the door and shook her head. "Maybe he just needs more time… he can't stay mad at you forever."

"I wish I could believe that. I lied to him Yukina. I lied to protect myself and not only did he find out about those lies and that I'm a demon but also about Kurama. He probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you… he loves you."

"If he did, he wouldn't look at me with such disgust…" she murmured as she rolled over onto her back so she could stare at the ceiling.

"If he _didn't_ love you, he wouldn't be this angry." Yukina mumbled as she stared at the silent miko. Shaking her head, she quietly closed the door as she retreated back toward the kitchen to prepare lunch. Kagome continued to stare up at nothing as she tried to erase the visual of the hatred she saw on Yusuke's face that morning.

"You are pathetic."

Kagome rolled her eyes, not even bothering to glance toward the hybrid that apparently snuck into her room through her window _again_. "What do you care."

"You are moping around like a child. It's annoying." He snorted.

"Glad to hear you're worried about me Hiei." She smirked, still staring at the ceiling.

He rolled his eyes. "Barely."

"Uh huh, that's why you're sneaking into my room all the time. Just so you can throw around a few insults that I don't even bother getting angry at anymore. Because you find entertainment in mocking a person that doesn't fight back." She murmured, concealing her amusement. She knew Hiei was worried about her. Kurama openly shared his worry for her but Hiei preferred to irritate her until she snapped and attempted to beat the life out of him. The hybrid believed that fighting was one of the only ways to blow off anger.

He snorted once more at her emotional state and averted his gaze from her. "You disgust me."

"Apparently you're not the only one I disgust…" she sighed as she again thought of the expression on Yusuke's face.

"Leave her be Hiei."

Kagome glanced toward her bedroom door to see Kurama glaring at Hiei, who was still settled on her window sill. "It's fine Youko…"

Despite her words, the avatar continued to glare at Hiei until the hybrid snorted and disappeared from the room. Satisfied, he made his way to Kagome's bed and sat beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently pulled her to lean against him. "You just have to give him time my love."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I don't know if he'll ever forgive me…"

"He will."

"You didn't see how angry he still is. He hates me." She murmured.

Kurama tightened his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. "He doesn't hate you, he's just stubborn."

"If I can just talk to him… tell him the truth about everything, I'll be at peace."

"Even if he is still angry with you after you've explained all of it?"

She closed her eyes to keep any tears from forming. "If he decides he still doesn't forgive me after I say what I have to say then I'll respect his wishes and leave him alone." She whispered.

Kurama buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. "I have to admit, I wouldn't mind having you all to myself."

Kagome rolled her eyes and elbowed him softly. "You're such a greedy thief."

"This coming from the woman that isn't happy with just one man." He chuckled.

The miko turned to glare at him playfully. "I can't help who I fall in love with."

"Nor can I…" Kurama murmured as he stared down at her intently. "After all these years, my feelings for you haven't withered in the slightest. If anything, they strengthened. I searched for you for years… I never gave up hope that I'd find you one day. Kuronue finally convinced me that you were gone and I went into a rage. Hiei had just went his own way several months prior, also giving up searching for you, and Kuronue and I were trying to fall back into our routine lives. That's when we went on the raid that took Kuronue's life… and several years later that bounty hunter nearly killed me. When I relocated my soul to this body, I didn't care anymore. As the human part of me grew, I influenced his attention away from females he found attractive and pointed him toward women I knew he didn't like. Our conflicting taste in women kept the human soul from ever finding a woman. Now that our two souls are one, I am both Shuuichi and Youko and I understand why we never agreed on a woman. Youko never gave up his search for you. He still believed that one day he'd find you. It sounds confusing.. I know."

The tears she'd held back just moments ago were now trailing down her cheeks freely. "I'm so sorry… I should have told you about my time, it would've saved you so much trouble."

He shook his head. "I understand why you didn't. Even after Naraku was gone, you never had the chance to tell me. I don't blame you Kagome… all that matters is that I have you now… and I'm not letting you go again."

She smiled tearfully and reached up to caress his face softly. "I missed you so much… I nearly fell apart once I realized the well was sealed. I don't know how you waited so long…"

"My heart had already been stolen by you, there wasn't any way I could give it to another."

The miko smirked slightly. "I stole Youko's most prized possession right from under his nose without even meaning to. Does that make me a better thief than you?"

He snorted. "You can never beat a master at his own game."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say fox boy. I have to say though, the human soul makes you less… emotionless. The Youko I remember was very hard to read and kept his emotions to himself."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Indeed. The human half pulled out my humanity."

"I'd say. Because Youko all those years ago would flirt with me one minute and the next stay as far away from me as possible… like I had a contagious disease." She laughed.

"I'll make sure that you always know just how I feel about you now." He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

Kagome quietly crept through the trees as she tried to cover as much ground as she could before she needed to start heading back home. Kurama and Hiei left several hours ago saying they had business to attend to and would return later in the night. With her wounds nearly healed, they ordered that she remain at the temple where she couldn't get into anymore trouble. She, of course, didn't obey. Half an hour after they left, she disappeared toward the portal she used to reach Makai. Although she'd found Youko and Hiei, she still had to find Shippo. Her son was out there somewhere and she was determined to find him.

With that in mind, she pushed herself to move faster. She hadn't come across any kitsunes that day yet and after her previous encounters, she was far more cautious with revealing herself. Although she hadn't perfected her powers yet, she knew enough to remain hidden. After several more miles and still no signs of any kitsune, Kagome had no choice but to call it a night. The sun was sure to set soon and she needed to be back in Genkai's temple before Kurama and Hiei returned. All she needed was for them to put her under twenty four hour surveillance.

Once she reached the portal, she stepped through and began making her way to the temple. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she pulled her left hand out when she remembered her cell phone was in that pocket. Taking the device from her jeans, she stared down at it. Opening it slowly, she opened up her text messages and read through all of her and Yusuke's texts. Sighing heavily, she closed the screen and held her phone to her chest. After a moment more, she opened the screen that held all her contacts and found Yusuke's number. Dialing before she lost the courage to try talking to him again, she listened to the phone ring.

It rang several times before the other end picked up. Her heart leapt into her throat until she heard the line go dead. He'd answered and hung up… he still refused to talk to her. Squeezing her hand around her phone in aggravation, she shoved it back into her pocket before continuing toward the temple.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei waited patiently in the lord's study for him to arrive. They'd already visited Koenma's office and told him everything that had happened. They were confident that the demi god wouldn't punish Kagome for her lies because of who she was. Her being the Shikon Miko and the one responsible for Naraku's downfall is what made Koenma decide he could turn a blind eye on her recent doings. He felt pity for the miko that the jewel she'd risked her life to protect and restore punished her in such a way. If it wasn't for Kagome, the future wouldn't be as it was… Naraku would have destroyed the world as they knew it.

After updating the prince of the recent events, they requested Botan make them a portal to Sesshomaru's castle. They told Koenma that they needed to follow up with they're previous mission of finding out why the kitsune had attacked one of the portals so fiercely. The only reason they'd been able to leave without Shippo causing another riot was because Kurama had promised that he would figure out how to get him to his mother. They decided it would be a better idea to explain to the demi god about Kagome and Shippo's relation after they understood everything they needed to know.

The doors to the study swung open and Shippo stomped inside with a scowl on his face. Sesshomaru casually stepped in behind him and closed the doors. The red kitsune waltzed right up to Kurama and snarled at him.

"Took you two damn days to get back to me?!"

"Calm down kit, there were circumstances that needed to be addressed before I could return to Makai." Kurama stated calmly.

"So when do I get to see my mother?" he snapped. "Which reminds me, you never explained to me who the hell you are and how you know Kagome."

"Shippo, sit down." Sesshomaru ordered as he made his way to his chair behind his desk. The lord took his seat and the red kitsune growled softly before obeying. "So Youko Kurama, you still live. It's good to see you as well Hiei."

Shippo's gaze snapped to the lord in confusion. "You know them too?"

"They assisted in the battle against Naraku. They are the reason your mother is alive to this day."

The kit turned his gaze to the two demons standing beside him. "How?"

"Do you remember when I told you of the bandits that kidnapped her from Lord Rahu's castle?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes, you told me that their leader fell in lo… Youko Kurama was the leader… Youko Kurama fell in love with my mother?!" the kit began laughing uncontrollably and both Hiei and Kurama were confused by his reaction.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the kit's behavior and turned his attention to the detectives. "He has yet to grow out of his childish antics, disregard him."

"Disregard me? You know you find this ironic as well. Kagome always had a knack for taming the wildest hearts." Shippo smirked.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Kurama spoke up, not enjoying being left out of the loop.

"I'm sure you remember a time that Sesshomaru despised humans? Kagome was the first he grew to accept. She did so many amazing things in the past… things that you probably don't even know about because you didn't know her before everyone was killed. It just doesn't surprise me that she was also able to tame the notorious Youko Kurama and his merciless bandits." Shippo explained.

"She did not tame him, she whipped him." Hiei snorted.

Kurama turned a slight glare toward his comrade as Shippo broke down into another fit of laughter. "Anyway, I've come to clarify some things. In order for you to see Kagome, you will need access to the human realm. I would prefer that she not come here."

"Why? She'd be more than safe on the palace grounds." Shippo argued.

Kurama shook his head. "You were right that she is a demon. She wished to become a kitsune so she could find you but the jewel turned her into a Shadow."

"Ok so she's a rare, that doesn't mean she can't come here to visit us." The kit retorted.

"Indeed but the fact that her miko powers are still intact is where the issue lies. There are no more mikos in this time. If there is even a trace of her purification sensed in this realm, nowhere is safe for her." Kurama explained.

"That and the curse is more of a danger." Hiei muttered.

"Curse?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"The jewel also punished her so that when the moon is shining, she is forced into her animal form. She is at her weakest in that form and could easily be overpowered."

"So how are we going to get to the human realm?" Shippo asked.

"I will explain the situation to Koenma and request that he give you permission to cross between realms but he will most likely only agree to allowing you and Lord Sesshomaru access, no one else."

"That's acceptable." The lord nodded.

"Alright, one other thing before we depart. I want this to be a surprise for Kagome. As you know, she's been searching for you like a mad woman. When I bring you the charms that will give you access to the human realm, I request that you wait until I contact you before crossing realms." Kurama asked, his gaze focused on Shippo.

The kit glared at him. "I waited hundreds of years to see my mother and you want to delay me further cause you want to seem romantic to her?"

"Shippo." Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Fine, fine. We'll wait for you." He muttered.

"Thank you, I will be in touch as soon as I get the charms from Koenma."

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. Sighing heavily, she changed back into her clothes and exited the small room. The miko thought she could take her mind off of Yusuke by going to the mall and shopping around a bit but it didn't seem to be working as she'd hoped. Leaving the store, she made her way toward the food court to get some food before heading back to Genkai's. Thanking the clerk behind the counter for her food, she turned to leave but was stopped in her tracks when she spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara. Unable to move, she watched as the detective slowly followed behind her cousin. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all.

Taking a deep breath, she secured her food and started toward them. Kuwabara, upon spotting her heading for them, quickly disappeared into the nearest store. Before Yusuke could follow him, Kagome cut him off. He looked up sharply in confusion until his gaze met hers. A scowl quickly formed on his face as he averted his gaze and tried to sidestep around the miko. She moved into his path once more and reached to touch his arm with her free hand. Before she could say anything, he jerked away from her and pinned her with a glare.

"Get out of my way." He demanded.

"Please Yusuke, just hear me-"

"No! Just leave me the hell alone! I want nothing to do with you! I _never_ want to see you again!" he snapped.

Kagome froze where she stood. She felt as if he'd jammed a blade into her chest. A tear trailed down her cheek as the detective pushed past her and disappeared into the store Kuwabara was hiding in. Choking on a sob, the miko ran. She ran straight past the bus she needed to take to get to the temple and instead dashed toward the nearest forest. She let her legs carry her as far as the portal she used to get to Makai. Wiping at her tears, she crossed realms and continued to run. Tears continued to flood down her cheeks uncontrollably. The miko stopped after some time and concealed herself in the shadow of a tree. Collapsing to the ground, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her jeans.

She had no idea how long she remained concealed there until she abruptly felt her body shifting into its animal form. She forced herself to her feet and looked around. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings and realized she must have run far from her portal. Sighing heavily, she glanced down at her cell phone that lay on the ground. Growling at it, she clamped her teeth down on it and threw it as far as she possibly could. Just as she was going to leave the shadow of the tree and begin making her way back the way she'd come, a demon barged through the trees with her phone in its claws. Backing farther into the shadow to keep herself hidden, she heard the demon snarl angrily before crushing her phone to little pieces.

"I can smell you kitsune. Why don't you come on out of wherever you're hiding!" he growled.

Swearing to herself for her carelessness, Kagome was grateful for the first time that it was dark out. There were many shadows she could use to travel through without being detected. Looking toward the one nearest to her current hiding place, she jumped from shadow to shadow. What she didn't expect was for the demon to spot her jump, nor was she prepared for him to swipe his claws directly at her. She'd never encountered a demon that could see her shadow jump but she blamed herself completely for her recklessness. A whimper escaped her as his claws dug into her side.

Not wasting any time, she took off as fast as she could. She didn't bother using the shadows to conceal herself since this demon would be able to see which shadow she jumped to and from. Luckily for her, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her. After running for what felt like miles, she melted into the shadow of a boulder and continued on without pause. Just because she'd lost that demon didn't mean more couldn't stumble upon her, and traveling in plain sight wasn't a wise choice. Trying not to think about the throbbing pain of her fresh wound, she raced toward familiar ground. Since she'd been traveling this realm for several months in search of Shippo, she'd learned how to navigate her way back to the portal no matter where she ventured off to.

She was thankful for her blessed sense of direction when the portal came into view. Darting through it, she hurried toward Genkai's before her energy was completely drained. She refused to get this far only to die of blood loss because she couldn't reach Yukina in time. Relief flooded her when she spotted the temple in the distance. Hurrying into the building, she slowed her pace as she trailed the ice maidens scent.

"What the hell happened to you." She heard Hiei growl as she felt his approach. He must've smelt her blood.

'_I was attacked…'_ She murmured as she continued to limp toward Yukina's room.

"That's obvious. What were you doing in Makai so late? You know it's not safe for you to be there in your animal form onna."

She ignored him and pushed open the ice maidens door with her nose. Whimpering to get her attention, she slowly lowered herself onto her uninjured side once Yukina reached her.

"What happened now?" she sighed before hurrying to her closet to get supplies. She returned a moment later. "You need to be more careful Kagome… this is deep, I'm surprised you are still conscious." The koorime mumbled to herself as she examined the wound. The miko wasn't conscious for long once Yukina began stitching her up. Once she was finished, Hiei carefully lifted the kitsune and carried her to her room. Kurama barged through the door just as he was settling her down on the mattress.

"What happened to her?" he demanded as he hurried to the bedside.

"I don't know the whole story but she was attacked in makai. She wasn't in good shape when she first arrived, physically or emotionally." Hiei stated, staring down at the fox. Even in her animal form there seemed to be a deep set frown on her face. "My guess would be that she encountered Yusuke this evening." He said before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurama sighed as he crawled onto the bed. Shifting into his fox form, he curled his body around hers and draped his thick tail over her. Nuzzling his nose into her fur, he purred softly in an effort to drift her into a more comfortable slumber.

* * *

A/N:

Please don't kill me! I promise Yusuke will have a happy ending… I just can't promise it will be with Kagome. BUT it's almost Christmas And I will still be posting a chapter that day as a gift to you all! Oh… and theres a special surprise about the next chapter ;) See you all next time! R&R please.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter 16: Cursed


	16. Cursed

**Dark Guardian**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A princess with no memory of her past finds herself kidnapped by the king of thieves. That's just the tip of the ice berg… now her memories are crawling back with a vengeance. Determined to piece together her past, she relies on a familiar youkai to restore what she'd lost. What lies at the end of her journey can only result in death and sorrow but will a few new friends help her change this dismal future?

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Cursed

"I don't need to be babysat, I need to find my son." She growled as she once again tried to get out of bed.

"What you need is to rest. You must heal before you go back to Makai. How do you expect to find him if you can barely walk?" Kurama said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll manage." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

Silence engulfed the room as Kurama stared at her. She continued to gaze out the window as if there were something there that required her attention. "I don't know what happened yesterday but you need to think clearly Kagome. You will only injure yourself further, perhaps get yourself killed if you go back to Makai now. Let your wounds heal and I promise Hiei and I will go _with_ you to find him."

"Didn't Koenma call you to his office?" she muttered.

"Please Kagome. I need to know that you will remain here and rest. We're not going anywhere until I have your word."

Growling, the miko rolled over so her back was facing him. "Fine. Now go."

Sighing, the kitsune stood and moved closer to Kagome. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek softly before heading toward the door. "We will be back in a few hours." He murmured to her before closing the door behind him. Making his way to the living room where Hiei was waiting for him. Shaking his head at Hiei's questioning expression, he opened his communicator to request a portal. Entering Reikai and nodding toward Kuwabara who arrived several minutes prior, they waited for Koenma to address them.

"Have you gotten to the bottom of the recent attack on the barrier?"

"Yes. The situation is complicated though." Kurama sighed.

"How so?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Shippo are responsible for the attack." Hiei stated.

Koenma frowned. "The lords of Makai… but why?"

"Apparently Lord Shippo is the son Kagome has been searching for. He heard rumor that she is alive and looking for him and was trying to reach the human realm so he could find her."

The demi god sat at his desk dumbfounded. "Why didn't I see this coming? I knew the Shikon Miko made many different allies throughout her time in the feudal era… I should've known they would try to find her if they learned of her existence. I presume the Lords are requesting access to the human realm so they can see her?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, we agreed that since her miko powers are still intact, it would be far safer if they visit her rather than she visit them."

"Most definitely, and where is the miko now?"

"Resting at Genkai's. She was recently attacked in Makai after another attempt to search for Lord Shippo." The kitsune explained. "I was hoping to bring the Lords to see Kagome this afternoon."

* * *

Kagome carefully examined her surrounds as she continued through the darkness that clouded Makai. She had to move quickly but cautiously so she wouldn't attract attention again. About half an hour after Kurama and Hiei departed for Reikai, Yukina redressed and cleaned her wounds for the day. The kitsune was relieved because the Koorime also pushed more healing energy into her in an effort to speed up her recovery. She thanked the gods that the boys left because she knew they wouldn't allow her to leave the temple in her current condition. But she didn't have a choice; she _had_ to continue searching for Shippo. There was a void in her that needed to be filled and she knew her son was one of the only remedies to her broken heart. There was so much ground to cover and she couldn't wait any longer to finally see him again. Once Yukina finished patching her up for the day, she'd ventured toward the kitchen to make dinner before the boys returned and Kagome silently made her escape. Easily finding the portal she used to reach Makai, she began where she'd last searched.

She could sense hundreds of demons around her and she knew that if she wanted to travel quickly and without distraction, she needed to be careful and quiet. Sticking close to the shadows, she expanded her aura as far as she could. The kitsune wanted to cover as much ground as possible before the moon rose. She was sure she wouldn't have a problem making it back to Genkai's temple in her animal form now that she knew just how careful she needed to be but she knew the boys would be back by then… and she didn't want them to know she'd snuck out. She was indeed still injured, which was another reason she was working so hard to avoid confrontation with any of the surrounding demons. The detectives would surely place her under twenty four hour surveillance until she was fully healed if they caught her roaming through Makai by herself again.

Her attention was brought back to reality when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Reacting quickly, the miko threw the demon off her before leaping to her feet, ignoring the stinging pain of her wound. Why did she keep getting attacked? Her purification was concealed well, so it didn't make sense to her that she happened to be attacked so often. Glancing toward her attacker, she growled in warning when he stood and smirked toward her.

"Over here boys, I found the mother!" the lizard hollered.

Although she was confused by the demon's words, she didn't have time to think on it. Kagome groaned as she watched at least three dozen demons pour into the small clearing from the surrounding trees. It was obvious now that these attacks were planned… but why? It was as if they were hunting her… Taking a deep breath, she prepared for battle.

* * *

"I will allow them passage but only Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo." Koenma announced, reaching for a draw to the left of his desk and pulling two charms from its depths. He tossed them toward Kurama.

"Thank you Koenma, this will make Kagome very happy." He smiled his thanks.

The demi lord nodded in return. "I'm sure. You all may retu-" The Makai radars began blaring loudly, interrupting Koenma. Quickly glancing at the screen, his eyes widened. "I thought you said Kagome was at Genkai's?"

Kuwabara nodded. "She is, she's still injured from the other night."

Koenma shook his head as he called in Botan and ordered her to get Yusuke immediately. "Apparently not anymore. She's under attack in Makai… and she doesn't seem to be doing well." He muttered the last part as he tried to pin point the miko's location.

"Where is she?" Kurama demanded, panic flooding through him.

"Working on that now." Koenma murmured as a portal appeared in the office.

"What the hell do you want toddler?" Yusuke snapped, first glaring at Kurama before focusing his gaze on Koenma.

"Kagome is under attack in Makai and from the readings on my radars, she's going to need as much help as she can get. The radars are showing me power signals off the charts so that can only mean that she's using her purification."

Kurama didn't miss the worry that clouded Yusuke's aura before he smothered it. "Like I care." He snorted. "She can take care of herself."

Koenma ignored the detective's attitude as he continued trying to map out Kagome's location. "Found her! Botan, hurry!" Koenma demanded as he pointed on his radar where the miko was located. The grim reaper quickly made a portal as close to Kagome's location as possible. Kurama and Hiei rushed through without a word, Kuwabara quickly following. Yusuke muttered to himself about stupid missions he wasn't needed for as he casually made his way through the portal.

Picking up his pace so he could keep up with the others, they stopped in their tracks once they cleared the tree line. Hundreds of bodies lay to waste as far as the eye could see. In the distance, they could see a large mass of demons attacking what looked to be a barrier. They caught a glimpse of Kagome fighting within the barrier for just a moment before they rushed into battle. There were so many demons that they couldn't reach the miko. They were having enough trouble trying to keep their own heads, much less make a path to Kagome.

No matter how many demons they killed, dozens seemed to replace them. It wasn't long before the demons broke down Kagome's barrier and attacked the injured kitsune mercilessly. Panic filled the detectives as they fought harder to reach her. They could sense her using purification to fend off as many demons as she could but there were too many for her to handle. She was quickly overwhelmed and the sound of her pained cries filled the clearing. Yusuke felt his blood freeze as he fired a spirit gun through the horde in an attempt to clear a path.

"Kagome!" Kuwabara cried out as he thrashed his spirit sword around hastily.

"Hold on!" Kurama yelled, tearing apart any demon in his path as he and Hiei cleared the way to Kagome.

They finally reached her and Yusuke hurried to her side while the others kept the demons at bay. The miko was a mess and barely conscious. Soaked in her own blood and that of her enemies. Yusuke felt tears sting his eyes as she frowned up at him. "I'm sorry Yusuke…" she whispered.

He shook his head, holding back his tears. "Shut up… you're going to be fine. Everything is gunna be fine." He murmured as he tore pieces of his shirt so he could clean her wounds the best he could. She was bleeding everywhere… there was so much blood he couldn't tell where her wounds were located.

"I'm sorry…" she struggled to say, wincing in pain with every breath she took.

"Don't talk, just relax." He said, glancing around them to make sure the others were fairing well. "We're gunna get you to Genkai's… Yukina will have you healed in no time." He tried to reassure her before averting his gaze back to the miko. He became frantic when he realized Kagome was no longer conscious. Checking her pulse, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. She was on the brink of death. "We've got to get her to Genkai! NOW!" Yusuke yelled, lifting Kagome into his arms as gently as he could.

"There's too many!" Kuwabara hollered.

"We have to get her out of here!" Hiei snarled as he brought forth his fire powers. Scorching as many demons as he could, he tried to make a path away from the clearing but there were just too many demons. Kagome's miko powers must have attracted attention from demons for miles. Finally managing to clear the area before them, Kurama leapt forward and motioned for them to follow. They took off into a mad dash, Yusuke trying to carry the miko as gently as possible, and attempted to get some distance between them and the horde of demons. A portal began to form in the distance and they pushed to move faster.

Once they reached the human realm, no one's pace slowed. They continued straight to Genkai's temple. Yusuke held Kagome against him and prayed that she would make it. Begged the fates to give her a little more time. Yukina was waiting at the top of the steps for them and led them into one of the many rooms inside the building. The detective placed her on the ground and Yukina quickly got to work.

"Yusuke, put pressure on her stomach wound." She ordered as she threw a towel toward him. He obliged immediately. "Kurama, can you make a blood clotting paste? She's losing too much blood too fast." The avatar swiftly began his work. Yukina applied pressure to her other various wounds while the paste was being made. Once it was ready, the koorime coated Kagome's wounds with the mixture. With her bleeding minimized, Yukina pushed Yusuke's towel out of the way to see the miko's most severe wound. Her chest suddenly stopped moving and everyone panicked.

"She's not breathing!" Kuwabara screeched.

"Shut up you idiot! She knows what she's doing!" Genkai snapped as she stepped into the room and kneeled beside Kagome's head. They watched as Yukina began CPR. The koorime would do the chest compressions while Genkai pushed air into Kagome's lungs. Yusuke grasped her hand tightly between his and rested his forehead against her fingers.

Kurama sat beside the miko on the opposite side of Yukina just staring down at his future mate in disbelief. She would not die… not after he'd just found her again. A loud gasp escaped her throat and everyone sighed in relief. With her breathing on her own once more, Yukina went back to work on her injuries. Once the bleeding stopped, and she realigned her broken bones, she went to work sewing her up. Genkai pushed some of her own healing energy into Kagome, knowing that her miko powers would react to her specific energy and they would trigger her own priestess healing abilities. After an hour and a half, the miko was finally stable and resting somewhat peacefully. Kurama carefully carried her to her room so she could heal, Yusuke and Hiei trailing behind the avatar. After placing her under the covers, he turned to Hiei.

"I'm going to retrieve Shippo and Sesshomaru. She should be conscious by the time we return." He muttered before quickly leaving the room.

Yusuke moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stared down at the slumbering miko. Hiei silently left the room as well and shut the door behind him. "You baka…" Yusuke muttered. "You almost got yourself killed today…" He continued to stare down at her, half expecting her to wake up and start firing back sarcastic comments at him about how _he_ almost gets himself killed on a daily basis. Shaking his head, he moved closer to her and softly touched her cheek. "I almost lost you today… and it made me realize just how stupid I've been lately. I'm so sorry Kagome… It's my fault this happened. If I hadn't said those things to you yesterday you wouldn't have stormed off to Makai. Please forgive me…"

Throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling so he could keep his tears from falling, he remained there until his eyes dried once more. Crawling onto the other side of the bed, he spotted a familiar pendant on the nightstand. He recognized it as the pendant that concealed her demonic features. Stuffing it in his pocket, he laid beside the miko and gently pulled her hand from under the covers and laced his fingers through hers. Closing his eyes, he prayed that she would wake soon so he could tell her just how sorry he was.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She surprisingly felt better than she thought she would. From what she could remember, she was almost positive she was going to die. The last thing she could recall was Yusuke's tear stained face staring down at her telling her things she couldn't hear. But that had to be a dream… the detective hated her. Never wanted to see her again. Sighing heavily, she focused her gaze on the ceiling and recognized it as her room at Genkai's. Slowly, she became aware of everything else around her and realized someone was lying beside her. She also realized that someone was holding her hand. Rolling toward the person she expected to be Kurama, she nearly leapt out of bed when her gaze focused on Yusuke.

Blinking her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, the miko glanced down at their linked hands. What was going on? Was Yusuke coming to her rescue not a dream? Glancing back to his face, she saw that he was sleeping. Although she didn't want to wake him up and ruin the moment, she had to find out what happened before she fell unconscious. She had to know if everyone was safe. Shaking him softly with her free hand, she was surprised when he didn't budge. Squeezing his hand in hers, she whispered for him to wake up. Finally his eyes fluttered open and the miko gasped when he suddenly threw himself over her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're ok…" he murmured.

"Of course I am. Takes more than a few demons to kill me." She snorted.

He pulled away from her enough to glare down at her. "A _few_ demons? THERE WERE HUNDREDS! We barley got you out of there alive! Do you know how worried we all were! Your heart even stopped for a few minutes!"

She remained silent as he fumed.

"Don't you EVER do that kind of shit again damnit!"

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

His anger quickly defused and he sighed. "No, I'm sorry Kagome… this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't said those horrible things to you. I didn't mean any of it… I was being a baka."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not your fault. I should've told you the truth in the first place…"

"You were just trying to protect yourself."

"But if I had told the truth to begin with, none of this would've happened."

"Exactly. None of this would've happened. Meaning you and I would've never happened. Are you saying you regret everything between us?" Yusuke muttered.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all… I just regret all the pain I've caused you."

"I brought that pain upon myself. I overreacted."

She sighed. Knowing that both of them were equally as stubborn, she brought his hand to her lips and placed a kiss across his fingers. "How about we agree that it was both our faults and call it a day?"

The detective rolled his eyes and swiftly placed a kiss on her lips before leaping off the bed with a grin. "Deal."

She glared at him playfully as she stretched and carefully got out of bed. "Where is everyone?" She asked, not sensing anyone else other than Yukina on the shrine grounds.

He shrugged. "How should I know? You woke _me _up remember?"

The miko disappeared into her closet to change out of the sleeping gown Yukina must've changed her into after bandaging her up. Once she was dressed, she followed Yusuke out of her bedroom and into the dark hallway. "Why are all the lights off?" Not that it bothered her much since her kitsune eyes could see quiet well without the light.

Again he shrugged and continued walking toward the main room of the temple. Knowing that if there was danger nearby she would sense it and Yusuke wouldn't be so laid back, she calmed her nerves and searched for Yukina's aura. The scent of peppermint tea drifted from the room ahead. Yukina must have sensed when she woke and decided to make her tea, what a sweet koorime. Trailing behind the detective, she stopped in her tracks when she saw that the main room was also dark. Yusuke disappeared into the darkness without stopping to see if she continued to follow. Something wasn't right. For some reason she couldn't see into the darkness of the room ahead. Taking a step back, she was about to call out to Yusuke when something swiftly emerged from the shadows and barreled directly into her.

"KAGOME!"

The miko froze. Her instincts immediately told her to attack but that voice stopped her like a brick wall. A demon was hugging her. He was taller than she was and smelt oddly familiar. And his aura… The demon was a kitsune. Tears uncontrollably began trailing down her cheeks as she buried her face into the shirt of the demon holding her so tenderly.

"Shippo…"

"I missed you so much mom… I searched for you everywhere…" he murmured.

The flood gates flew wide open as a sob escaped her chest. "Oh Shippo… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault… all that matters is that we're together now." The kitsune whispered as he hugged her a bit tighter.

She nodded against his chest. Pulling away slightly to wipe her tears, she gazed up at him. "You've grown so much. You're not my little kit anymore." She sniffled.

He snorted. "I will always be your little kit mama, no matter how old I get."

She smiled. "Good. But how did you find me?" she muttered.

Shippo pulled away from her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before leading her toward the main room that was no longer shrouded in darkness. Entering the room, Kagome's eyes scanned over Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina and her cousin before landing on a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Sesshomaru?" She stuttered in surprise.

"It is nice to see you as well miko." He greeted.

Turning her gaze back to the detectives, she felt tears brim her eyes once more. "You guys found them for me?"

"Well technically we stumbled across them." Yusuke snickered.

She glanced at him in confusion. "You _stumbled_ across them? And I've been searching for Shippo for months?!"

"Your searching was not in vain Kagome. It's the reason we came across them in the first place." Kurama smiled.

"I heard rumors that the first miko anyone has seen in hundreds of years was traveling through Makai in search of something or someone. I also heard that this person wasn't a miko but a kitsune. Some time after you were returned to your time, I found out what happened to you and the wish you made. I wasn't sure if you were demon or human so when I heard these rumors of both a demon and a miko, I knew it had to be you. I attacked one of the portals in an attempt to get to the human realm and search for you." Shippo explained.

"Koenma sent us to detain the individual responsible for the attack on the portal. From there we found out who Shippo was and arranged for Sesshomaru and Shippo to have access to this realm. Koenma holds you in high regards because of what you've done in the Feudal Era." Kurama said. "We wanted to surprise you but after your last escapade through Makai…"

"I vote that we take back her permission to cross realms." Yusuke piped up, winking at the miko when she shot him a glare.

"I agree." Hiei snorted. "I'm tired of saving her life."

"Well you better hope someone will save _your_ life if I get my hands on you." She growled, taking a threatening step toward the hybrid.

He stared at her with slight amusement. Before the miko could get across the room to smack the koorime's expression off his face, a portal appeared in the center of the room. Botan materialized from it and skipped over toward Yusuke. "Here you are! Koenma says you already know its limitations?"

He nodded and caught a small box the reaper tossed to him. Thanking her, she disappeared back through her portal. Making his way to Kagome, he handed her the box. "Consider this my apology for being an idiot for the past few weeks…"

Slowly opening the box, she stared at her pendant in confusion. "This is the pendant I use to conceal my demon features during the day."

"Koenma placed a spell on it so that it works at night as well. As long as you are wearing it, you won't revert to your animal form." He explained.

Her eyes widened. "But the curse…"

"This trumps the curse." He smiled. "But remember it only works as long as you're wearing it. If you take it off at night, you will change into your animal form. This doesn't break the curse, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter… This is wonderful. Thank you so much." She sobbed and lunged forward to hug him tightly. Pulling away, she smiled brightly and wiped away her tears. Looking around the room at the people around her, she could feel the love swell in her chest. Moving back toward Shippo, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She had finally found her son. Her past love and a new one were both a part of her life and she had the best friends… no, the best _family_ anyone could ask for and she couldn't be happier.

'_I guess in the end the jewel didn't curse me. It helped me find my happy ending.'_

* * *

A/N:

Merry Christmas everyone! This is the final chapter for Dark Guardian. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it Yusuke got his happy ending, just as I promised. I threw you all off a little with my last a/n huh? Lol that was the plan ;) But anywho. All of my wonderful readers! You will be happy to know that I currently have 3 new fics in the workings. One is a Hiei/Kagome pairing, one is a Yusuke/Kagome pairing and the last one is a Kurama/Kagome/Youko pairing. So keep your eyes peeled for my upcoming fics A Heart So Pure, Light Within the Darkness, and Destiny. Have a wonderful holiday and for my fellow Hawaiians out there: Mele kalikimaka Haoli makahiki ho.

~*Icyfire*~

Thank you all for your reviews and support. I can't wait to introduce my next fic in the near future.


End file.
